The Lie That Changed Their World
by YoAngel4E
Summary: When Peeta lies about Katniss' pregnancy they are tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers with only one option going into the Quarter Quell and a new twist in the revolution.
1. Chapter 1: The Lie

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**KATNISS POV**_

"I wouldn't regret anything, Caesar…if it weren't…" Peeta lets his voice falter.

I feel my eyebrow furrow as I watch him from the stage behind him with the other previous Victors and current Tributes of the Quarter Quell. I cannot figure out what he is getting at, though I am certain he will win over the crowd with whatever tactic he has come up. Peeta has always had a way with words.

"If it weren't what, Peeta?" Caesar presses him.

Peeta shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another and then turns and looks at me, as if he is asking my permission for something. Of course, wordlessly, I give it to him. I know whatever he is about to do he is doing to help us win.

Peeta gives me a small little nod which I am sure the cameras have caught and then turns his attention back to Caesar. "If it weren't for the baby…"

Peeta is a genius. I am pregnant. If that doesn't stop the Games nothing will. How, no matter how much he hates me, could Snow justify killing a pregnant girl? Even if I am not really pregnant.

And the crowd goes completely wild; Caesar cannot contain the outbursts of disgust and rage and Peeta is quickly motioned to join me on stage. He comes up and kisses me for the crowd. They buy it, only screaming in protest even louder.

And then my hand clamps around the Victor next to me, and suddenly all twenty-four of us are holding hands high above our heads an the lights are cut on us as well as Caesar. Surely, they cannot show us as united.

"Was it too much?" Peeta whispers to me as we are led off the stage. I know he is talking about the lie he spun about me being pregnant.

I shake my head, because it wasn't too much. Nothing seems too elaborate, too insane for these Games anymore. "We can talk upstairs."

Peeta nods and we silently move toward the elevator where we are quickly joined by Haymitch.

"Brilliant!" Haymitch is nearly cheering and pats Peeta on the back as the elevator door closes behind us and we shoot up to our penthouse.

"You think?" Peeta asks, looking more to me for approval then Haymitch.

"If anything is going to stop these Games…sending a pregnant Victor into the arena might just do that," Haymitch seems optimistic and turns to look at me. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"If it works…it was brilliant," I tell Peeta, using Haymitch's word to describe Peeta's plan.

Peeta smiles slightly at me and I can't help but smile back. He may have just saved both of our lives with a simple little white lie.

"Damn, brilliant," Haymitch repeats as we step off the elevator and are instantly met by Effie, who somehow beat us up here.

Effie looks somewhere between concerned and sad. I am not sure how to take her expression in and am about to ask her if she is okay when her arms suddenly go around my shoulders.

"Oh, Katniss…you should have told me…pregnant…to think…" Effie seems to almost be crying into my shoulder.

I want to tell her the pregnancy isn't real; that it is just a lie that Peeta has come up with, but she cuts me off.

"And Haymitch…Snow wants you downstairs…apparently there needs to be a discussion over this…newfound information…" Effie motions to my stomach.

Haymitch gives both Peeta and I a hopeful smile. "Alright then…I'll be back."

Both Peeta and I watch as Haymitch retreats back into the elevator and we hope he will bring us back good news; that somehow Peeta's brilliant little lie has spared our lives and we will be able to go back to District 12.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall Out

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 2**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I sit with Peeta and Effie on the couch in our living room area. We are all waiting silently for Haymitch to return, hoping he will come back with the best news we could think of: that the Games are called off. That we can go home.

"What's taking him so long?" Peeta sighs after more time passes.

"Well, it is a big decision they are discussing. I am sure it will take more then five minutes," Effie says, and for once I am surprised at how levelheaded she is being. She then glances at me and reaches out for my hand. I can see tears in her eyes. "I hope they make the right decision."

Again, I want to tell her the pregnancy is a big fat lie, but I am cut off by the elevator door opening and Haymitch stepping in. Any ray of hope that was on Peeta's face or mine when Haymitch walked in was quickly defeated by the look on his face.

"It didn't work?" Peeta guessed.

"Well…it might have…maybe…" Haymitch sighs and fills himself a drink from the table before coming around and tossing himself on the couch between Effie and myself, effectively breaking the hold she had on my hand and causing me to shift closer to Peeta.

"What do you mean?" Peeta pressed.

"Well…they don't want to make an official decision until they can confirm that Katniss is actually pregnant…which is a…problem," Haymitch says slowly.

"A problem? Why, that will be easy! Just have her take a test," Effie seems to smile and wave this off as if it is nothing.

"They want her to…tomorrow morning," Haymitch locks eyes with me.

I sigh and toss myself back into the couch. "Well…it was worth a shot."

"Katniss, just take the test and you and Peeta can go home," Effie says.

"I would, Effie…but I'm not really pregnant," I say.

Effie seems slightly confused and looks between Peeta and I for an explanation. I don't bother to go any further, I let Peeta handle it.

"I lied about it, Effie…I thought…maybe they would let us go home if they thought she was pregnant," Peeta runs a hand through his hair. "It didn't work though."

"Well, it could have. If she was actually pregnant," Haymitch reminds us.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well…they still want you to take the test tomorrow," Haymitch says.

"That's stupid, they will know we lied. The Capitol could take it out on us in the arena," I say, thinking we have just given Snow another reason to put a bigger target on mine and Peeta's back. The Public will see us for what we are: liars, actors. Now, we are lying about a huge part of our relationship. What else have we lied about?

"Yeah, they could. The Public won't be happy…" Haymitch confirms what I was already thinking.

"Great…just add it to the list," I say and launch myself off the couch, moving to my room and slamming the door hard behind me,

I an angry, but I am not sure who I am angry at. I can't be mad at Peeta, he tried his best to save us, and I can't be mad at Haymitch for bringing me this news. I'm just so angry; frustrated. Everything Peeta and I try to do to save ourselves only seems to hurt us more. I want everyone in the Capitol to pay for this, but more then anything, I can't help but be angry with myself. I let myself, for a second think that I was going to go home. Stupid me.

* * *

_**PEETA POV:**_

I watch as Katniss storms off and slams her bedroom door behind her. I flinch at the noise and so does Effie. I feel awful; we are going to have a bigger target on our backs in the arena and it is my fault. So far, if keeping Katniss alive is my plan, I am doing a pretty poor job at it.

I put my head in my hands. "This is my fault."

"You tried something, Peeta…you couldn't have known this would happen," Haymitch gives me a reluctant pat on the back.

I glance up at my mentor. He promised me that he would keep Katniss alive at all costs and he had better keep that promise. "What should we do?"

Silence falls between Haymitch and myself. I nearly forget Effie is in the room until she breaks that silence.

"She has to get pregnant," Effie says simply.

Both Haymitch and I look at Effie as if her golden hair has suddenly gone on fire.

"What?" I manage out.

"It's true. If she goes down there and they find out she is pregnant, it could stop all of this!" Effie says, smiling as if she has solved the world's greatest puzzle.

"Yeah…and then she would actually _be_ pregnant," I shake my head at Effie. "That would result in a baby…"

"Yeah, and lets be honest, Katniss shouldn't be allowed around anything that can't defend itself," Haymitch jokes.

I shoot him a dirty look. That is not a statement, joke or not, that I agree with. Despite what Katniss may think of herself, I know she is caring and loving and gentle. I have seen her with Prim. But that's not the point; she's seventeen and any notion of getting her pregnant is insane. The idea that we would have to have a fake wedding was hard enough, but a fake family. Katniss would never go for that; I am not sure I even would.

Haymitch seems to be thinking Effie's words over now and then shakes his head. "Katniss would never go for it."

"She might. If it stopped these Games…kept everyone safe," Effie says.

"At the expense of a child's life?" I am shaking my head; this is a stupid idea.

"If it happened tonight, would the test show it tomorrow?" Haymitch asks.

My jaw hits the floor. Is Haymitch actually thinking about Effie's suggestion? Is he insane?

"Oh yes, Capitol tests are instant…not to mention she can drink a tonic that will…make sure she conceives. The Capitol women use it to make sure their time is now wasted when they want to have a child. She could be pregnant by morning," Effie says.

Haymitch looks to me as if for approval and I can tell he is already leaning in the direction of Effie's idea.

"No way. Katniss will never agree to that…and it doesn't even mean the Games would be cancelled for sure," I say. I don't want to add the fact that it would crush me if Katniss turned me down, which she more then likely would. I know I don't have her heart; it belongs to Gale. She is just stuck with me to keep her family alive, and after the arena I will be gone and she can go back to the life she wants; the life with Gale.

"But it might," Haymitch reasons.

I shake my head again. "This is my fault. I got us into this…I can't expect her to do something she doesn't want to in order to get us out of it. Can't we just say she lost the baby?"

Effie shakes her head. "The Capitol will know it's a lie. Those tests show the hormone levels of a recently pregnant woman. You told Caesar she was pregnant tonight, which means even if she were to lose the baby in the next few hours, the tests would detect that she had been recently pregnant. Right now…they will show nothing."

Again my head drops to my hand. I am grasping at something, anything that will fix this awful mistake I made. I thought I had been calculating, cunning even. I had never imagined it would only create more problems for us.

"I screwed up," I say into my palms.

Again, Haymitch gives me an awkward pat on the shoulder. "But we can fix this…"

I glance up at Haymitch. I know what he is saying and I won't allow it. "I can't ask Katniss to do this."

"Fine, I will. If it saves your lives…" Haymitch stands.

"No," I am on my feet just as quickly. I know Haymitch will go in their barking orders and Katniss will not take any of it in the right way. At any rate, this is my fault, not Haymitch's and I can't make him bare the brunt of her anger if this is something we are actually contemplating. I need to be the one to talk to her. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Haymitch asks and I know he has a good idea of how Katniss will react.

I nod and slide past him, taking a deep breath as I move toward Katniss' door and give it a soft knock, hoping I can handle whatever Katniss I face on the other side of the door.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I curl up onto of the silk bed sheets and want the whole world to leave me alone. For a split second, I really believed Peeta and I would be going home. I am angry I let myself believe that so easily. I should have known the Capitol would have wanted to make sure I was actually having a baby before they cancelled the Games.

Now, I am going to be broadcast as a liar and so will Peeta. It will blow any chance of our love story saving us now which will only make getting Peeta out of the arena even harder for me.

I can feel a few tears rise in my eyes but I fight them off. No use crying in frustration. What's done is done and now I need to think of a way to deal with the consequences.

A knock on the door startles me. I glance up, expecting Effie to not wait for me to invite her in, but the door does not open.

"Come in…" My voice sounds foreign to me.

Slowly, the door opens and Peeta sticks his head in. "Can we talk?"

I snort a bit and wipe my tears up as I glance back out toward the window, but I do give Peeta a little nod.

Peeta slowly closes the door behind him and makes his way to the bed. He sits down quietly on the edge for a long moment and it makes me want to scream. He looks like a wounded puppy, and he was the one who asked me to stop looking at him as if he was wounded. It's hard when he looks like this.

"I messed up," Peeta says.

My brow furrows at him. "What?"

"This is my fault. I lied…and now everyone is going to know it. Its going to hurt our image…our chances of getting out of the Games," Peeta says.

I sigh. I don't want him to blame himself, especially because regardless of our chances, I never planned on surviving the Games. He needs to live, and I will do all I can to make sure he does, even though he has a point that it might be near impossible now. Our epic love story is about to blow up in our faces.

"It wasn't your fault…you were trying your best," I say and surprise, even myself, when I reach out to give his land a little squeeze.

Peeta looks down at our hands and I pull mine quickly away. I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Well…we can still make this work…Effie says we can anyway…" Peeta isn't look at me as he speaks and I don't like it. I know what is coming next. He is going to ask me something he knows I won't like.

"What?" I ask slowly.

Peeta swallows hard and for a second looks like he is struggling with himself to speak to me; as if there is an internal battle going on in his head. It is driving me crazy to watch.

Finally, Peeta speaks, his voice shaking. "We could…you know…get you pregnant…"

I can feel the color drain from my face at Peeta's suggestion. _Is he crazy?_

"But I understand not wanting to do that," Peeta adds quickly. "And I am ready to deal with whatever fallout there is over the lie. It's my fault…I told it…so if it means no allies, no sponsors…I am ready for it. I'm sorry I dragged you into it."

Peeta's words hit me like a truck. He's right, once this lie goes out to the Capitol, our entire love story will be seen as a sham and Snow will win. Peeta and I won't survive without sponsors in this arena, and no one will want to help two liars from District 12. I don't care what happens to me, I had never planned on getting out of the arena, but if we are seen as liars there is no way for me to get Peeta out alive either. Peeta has to live.

I suddenly realize, what Peeta is asking me, may be the only option I have left to make sure he lives through these Games. It might even mean I survive, maybe all the Tributes will. But at the cost of bring another life into this barbaric world; something I have never been interested in.

I never wanted children. Not now, not in this world, but bringing one life might be able to save hundreds of more. It will certainly make our love story seem real.

Suddenly, I lower my head into my hands and start to cry a bit at the decision I have ahead of me. I know, despite what I truly want, what the best decision is.

* * *

_**PEETA POV:**_

I freeze as Katniss begins to cry. I knew coming into her room and asking her to get pregnant was a mistake. She doesn't love me; she doesn't want to be with me, and she certainly doesn't want to have a baby with me.

Hell, I don't even want a child. Not now anyway. I used to think I did, but after all that I have seen, I am not sure I would ever feel comfortable having a child. Even if I decide I do, I certainly don't want one at seventeen. Yet, here I am, begging the girl I am completely in love with to do just that.

_This is insane. What was I thinking?_

I reach out cautiously and touch her heaving shoulder. "Katniss…just forget it…we can get through this…we will be fine."

My words only seem to make Katniss cry more. I don't know what to do, what to say to fix this.

"Katniss…please…" I hesitate, but then gently reach out and place a hand on her back. What's the worst thing she could do? Shoot me with an arrow? It wouldn't hurt me anymore then I already am.

Katniss flinches at my touch, but she does lift her face. Her grey eyes are pooling with tears and I feel so bad I did this to her. I should have just let her kill me in the first arena, and then none of this would be happening.

"Katniss…please…forget about it. I shouldn't have said it…we will be fine—" I start.

"No, Peeta…you're right…Effie is right…we don't have a choice," Katniss says, her voice sounding defeated.

I blink twice at her. Surely, I am not hearing her correctly. "What?"

"The lie is out there…if we don't fulfill it…" Katniss shakes her head. "It's the only way to keep everyone safe…my family…your family…"

"Gale," I say flatly.

Katniss nods.

I take a second to think about what she is saying. It is truly crazy. If we live up to the stupid lie I told and she does get pregnant, that means we are bound for life together. Sure, maybe we always were because of the first lie we told about being in love, but this is different. This is bringing another life into the lie; an innocent life.

"Katniss…you know what this means then, don't you?" I ask cautiously.

Katniss simply nods and pushes her hair off of her face. She doesn't make eye contact with me but I can see a few more tears forming in her eyes as she is coming to terms with what she is agreeing to.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 3**

_**PEETA POV:**_

I wait until I am sure Katniss is done crying before I even so much as move a finger on the bed we are both sitting on. It only takes her a few minutes to get herself together and I am really not shocked. She has always been stronger then I could ever imagine.

"Alright…" Katniss says slowly and then stands. "We need to tell Effie and Haymitch."

I stand as well; I don't want her rushing into anything. "Katniss, are you sure? We don't need to do this…we will manage on our own…"

"Oh, come on now, Peeta, are you backing out on me?" Katniss says in the same fake voice she uses for the interview with Caesar. It hurts me, but then I realize I have probably brought it on myself.

So I sigh in defeat, and with my head down, follow Katniss out into the living room, where Effie and Haymitch are still sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for us to come out.

"We need to talk," Katniss says as she sits down on the couch opposite Effie and Haymitch.

I stand behind her, I know I am being selfish but I know I won't be able to take the face Katniss makes as she tells Effie and Haymitch what we have decided.

Haymitch nods slowly when Katniss doesn't continue. "Okay…"

Katniss glances up at me, and I can see she is silently begging me to start talking. It's the same look she gives me in interviews when she doesn't know how to answer questions.

I quickly jump in and save her. It's about all I am good at. "Well…we weighed the options out. We will know what it will look like if the pregnancy turns out to be a lie…"

"What are you saying?" Haymitch's eyes dart from me to Katniss, looking for an explanation.

"I'm going to do it," Katniss says flatly, avoiding eye contact with all of us.

I feel like I couldn't get any lower. I did this to her; I broke the Girl of Fire.

"Katniss…" Haymitch says slowly.

"I know what it means…but it's the only card we can play, really, isn't it? If we want them to buy this story?" Katniss motions to the two of us.

Haymitch glances at Effie but neither says anything.

"Plus…like you said, Haymitch…Peeta and I are on this train together forever, marriage…kids…whatever the Capitol wants from us…assuming we live through these Games…" Katniss seems to be trying to justify all of this, probably to herself more then anyone else.

I wanted all of those things with her, but not like this. Not because she has no choice. This feels so wrong.

"You may not have to go into the Games if we do this," Effie reminds us softly.

"Right…" Katniss nods slowly.

"That's not a guarantee though…and if they still send you in then it presents a whole new set of problems," Haymitch says. I can see any part of him that agreed with Effie's idea earlier is gone. He realizes now what I already know, ruining Katniss' life with a pregnancy may still not save us.

"Don't be silly, Haymitch. How could they possibly send a pregnant girl into that arena?" Effie says.

I avoid eye contact with everyone, though I have to agree with Haymitch. It's not completely out of the question, and if they do send us into the arena, a pregnant Katniss is only a bigger target.

"I can't let you do this," Haymitch says.

My eyes twitch up and I see he is standing in front of Katniss now. Katniss' eyes are hardly raised up to meet his and, for once, she looks younger then seventeen.

"It's my choice…" Katniss tells him softly.

I feel awful because it wasn't her choice. I was the one that made up the lie and now she is going to have to live with it.

"Its not…I know this isn't what you want…" Haymitch motions to me.

This hurts me a little. I know Katniss isn't in love with me, but when Haymitch makes it seem so forced it crushes any hope that I could eventually make her love me. I know she wants Gale, and I want her to be happy. How can I possibly do this to her?

Katniss, however, surprises me with her answer. She straightens up, and a coldness washes over her complexion as she moves toe to toe with Haymitch. "You don't know what I want…"

It seems, even if she doesn't really want me, her mind is made up. Haymitch sees this to and so he moves back to the couch with a sigh.

"Peeta says there is something I can take to make sure it happens…" Katniss turns her attention to Effie.

"Yes…yes of course…you head into your room…I will go get everything needed and be in there in a moment…" Effie says, already moving toward the elevator.

Katniss nods and gives me a weak smile before dropping her eyes again and moving into her bedroom. She looks like a wounded puppy.

I watch her close the door and sigh myself. This is a nightmare.

"Hope you know what you are doing, kid…" Haymitch says to me.

I turn back to him and shake my head. "You're right…she doesn't want this. I screwed up…"

Haymitch snorts at me and chugs the rest of his drink, not bothering to wipe his lip before he leans closer to me. "You think?"

"I thought it was a good idea…" I try to defend myself. Not too long ago, Haymitch thought it was a good idea as well.

"Well…it was…but now…" Haymitch shakes his head.

"I don't want to make her do this…" I tell Haymitch. "I know she doesn't want this with me…I know this is just…I'm forcing her…"

"You can't force that girl to do anything she doesn't want…" Haymitch reminds me what I already know. "But it's not the smartest idea."

"You don't think they will cancel the Games if she is pregnant?" I ask.

Haymitch shrugs. "Doesn't matter. They might…they might not…but if they don't the best chance of getting you out of there is to keep playing this love story."

"She needs to get out then…especially if she is pregnant. I don't know…if you made deals with her…but…if she does get pregnant…and they do have the Games…she needs to live. I would rather know she is safe and that child…and they are happy somewhere with Gale then me survive." I tell Haymitch quickly, and I mean every word of it. If Gale makes her happy, I want her to be happy.

"Hopefully it doesn't come down to that," Haymitch says.

"If it does…I need your word," I say back.

Haymitch seems to think for a moment and then slowly nods. I know I can trust him, because I know he cares about Katniss and he will do the right thing. It just seems so odd to be having this conversation at all. I can't believe the mess I have turned this all into.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I close the door to my bedroom and toss myself onto the bed, my face burying deep into the satin sheets. _I am an idiot._

I can't believe, now that I am alone and really have time to think it over, what I agreed to. I'm going to let Peeta get me pregnant. I am going to betray my beliefs that I should never bring a child into this world, and I am going to demolish any hope of any sort of future with Gale all in the next few hours.

_What was I thinking?_

I was thinking Peeta needs to live; Prim needs to live; my mother needs to live; Gale needs to live.

I know if the truth comes out, that Peeta lied and I am not pregnant it will cost us any sponsors, any love from the people watching the Games, and it will put those I hold dearest in danger.

That's what I keep telling myself, anyway, as I wait patiently for Effie to come back with the things I will need.

And as I sit and wait, it dawns on me what it will truly mean to let Peeta get me pregnant; how that will have to happen. I hadn't even thought about it, my thoughts being so objective to the task at hand until now.

I am actually going to have to be really intimate with Peeta.

And then I realize that idea doesn't disgust me, but rather frightens me a little. The most I have ever done is kiss either Peeta or Gale, and I am not even sure I am that good at it, to think of doing anything else seems insane, and yet now I've committed to the most intimate act possibly with Peeta.

At least I know I can trust Peeta. He has always been nothing but kind and caring, and I am sure he will be when it comes down to things, but still, the idea of giving him something as sacred as my virginity makes my stomach flop. I am not sure who I wanted to give that to; I thought I would have more time to figure it out. Sure, I realized on the Victory Tour I would eventually have to marry Peeta, but all that seemed so far off, even when I thought of the idea to do it so quickly.

Now everything feels rushed.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts and I sit up in bed, just in time to see Effie come into my room, gently closing the door behind her. She is carrying a glass and something else in her hand.

"I brought you the pills you will need to…well…conceive…" Effie says, her voice a pitch higher then usual as she sets the glass of water and two big blue pills on my nightstand.

I blush at Effie's words and hardly manage out a thank you.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Effie asks.

I snort; her question is so stupid. _How could I possibly be okay?_ Yet, I know Effie is only concerned, and this is her way of showing it, so I quickly recover with a shrug.

"I'll be fine," I say softly.

"Its okay to be frightened…and its certainly okay to back out…I am sure we can twist this someway…" Effie says. I can see she is contemplating sitting on the bed next to me and so I scoot over, giving her a seat.

"No…this is the only way to keep everyone safe…and like you said, it could even stop the Games…" I remind Effie with a small smile, though I am not convinced it will stop anything.

Effie nods and seems to breath a sigh of relief of some sort. "Well…I agree…it might be exactly what these Games need to end…and you and Peeta will have a beautiful little child out of it…"

Effie's words hit me hard again. I nearly almost forgot what a pregnancy ends it. If I go through with this, in nine short months another life will be dependent on me, assuming I live through the Games and do actually have the baby.

"Right…" I say slowly.

Effie's smile fades now and I am sure she can tell I am nervous. "Katniss…you will be fine."

I just nod, unable to find my voice.

"Do you…have any questions…about anything?" Effie clears her throat uncomfortably.

Instantly, I feel my cheeks blush red as I realize what she is talking about. I might not have a clue as to what I am about to do, but I cannot bring myself to tell Effie that. I can't burden anymore embarrassments right now.

Effie, however, seems to understand my blush and gives a sympathetic smile and then cups my cheek, examining me in the way a mother would examine her child. "Peeta's lucky to have you…"

But I know I am really the lucky one. I don't deserve Peeta. I think Effie knows that too but she is trying, in her own way, to comfort me and I can't fault her for that. She truly does only want to see us succeed.

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

I watched Effie go into Katniss' room over twenty minutes ago, and as I sit on the couch in an awkward silence with Haymitch sipping on his drink, I can feel my palms growing sweaty. Sure, I wanted Katniss, but not like this. I wanted her because she wanted me; and if I ever have a family with her I want it because she wanted it. I've already pushed her into a fake relationship and now I've pushed her into a fake family. The only reason I don't want to kick myself is that I know this baby could possibly safe Katniss' life and maybe the rest of us Tribute's lives as well.

"Second thoughts?" Haymitch croaked out.

My eyes twitch up to his and I want to slap the drink out of his hand. Of course I am overthinking all of this. It doesn't feel right to trap Katniss anymore then I already have.

"Don't worry…she doesn't know any different...I don't think she has much experience with boys…" Haymitch laughs at his own drunken joke.

Before I realize what I am doing, I have stood and punched Haymitch clear across the jaw. That's the last thing I was worried about. I am worried about keeping Katniss' integrity and keeping her happy, not keeping her satisfied for the next few hours.

Thought, now that the thought has crossed my mind, it does worry me and I hope I can at least make things enjoyable for her.

Haymitch slowly gets himself up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes narrow at me and I wonder if he is planning an attack. Fortunately, I will never know, as Effie has emerged from Katniss' bedroom now.

"What is going on out here?!" Effie is nearly screaming.

"Nothing…"I move past Haymitch who just waves Effie off. Maybe, even in his drunken state, he realizes he crossed a line.

Effie's eyes dart between me and Haymitch before she sighs and fixes my collar.

"Well…Katniss is ready…just…be a gentleman…though I know you are," Effie instruct.

I nod, still slightly angry with Haymitch, so my thoughts are not completely making me nervous anymore. Instead, I walk with confidence into Katniss' bedroom, just happy to be away from Haymitch.

However, the second I am in Katniss' room, my head levels back out and my nerves begin again. She is sitting on her bed, looking rather defeated yet curious at the same time.

"Everything okay out there?" Katniss asks.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I might have just decked Haymitch off the couch…"

"What?" Katniss cannot hide the surprise in her voice or her facial expression, and it actually makes me smile a bit.

"He just…was drunk…and talking…" I try to explain.

Katniss seems to get it and nods.

Silence fills the room.

"So…" I can feel my palms getting sweaty as I dig my hands into my pockets.

Katniss' cheeks grow red as I move around the bed but do not sit down on it. Its strange; she and I have slept in the same bed so many times before, but now, because I know what has to happen in that bed tonight if we have any hope of getting these Games cancelled, it suddenly feels wrong to sit on it without her invitation.

"Effie…brought me the stuff. I need to take that…" Katniss points to the pills and water on her nightstand.

"We don't need to do this," I say one more time to her. I want her to know it's the truth. I don't want to make her do this.

"Yes we do," Katniss tells me.

This only makes me feel worse. I might as well be holding a gun to her head. I really made a mess out of this. "Katniss…"

And then suddenly Katniss is on her feet, kissing me. This kiss is different then the forced ones in interviews. It feels closer to the one we had in the cave in the arena, before I realized she as acting, but it also feels different then that. Desperate even.

"Katniss…what are you doing?" I ask when she breaks away from me.

But she doesn't answer. Instead she turns to the table and takes the pill Effie left her before turning her attention back to me. Her cheeks are beat red and I am certain she used every ounce of confidence to give me that kiss.

"I can't…" I tell her.

"Peeta…" Katniss whispers to me.

"I know you don't want this…I can't make you do this…it doesn't feel right…" I tell her.

"We knew this would happen eventually, right? You and I…we are going to be together no matter what…whether its in ten years or now…this was going to happen," Katniss reasons with the same method she used to explain why we should get married. It isn't about love; it is about survival for her.

And I want her to survive. I want her to be happy. I love her.

"But its not real…" I tell her. I know I am being selfish now; I want it to be real, but it never was going to be.

Katniss sighs and then shakes her head. "It could be…maybe…"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Katniss just shrugs and doesn't answer. "This is our chance to get out of here…then we can figure it out."

I know that is the best answer I can hope from her and so I nod, allowing her to take my hand and lead me to her bed.

She slowly pulls me in for another kiss and I can feel her trembling. She is either scared or nervous; maybe she is both.

Her tremble makes me laugh.

"What?" Katniss seems embarrassed as she looks up at me, clearly searching for an explanation to what I think is funny.

"You're shaking…" I tell her.

Despite how dim the light in the room is I can tell that she is blushing. I feel bad for causing her embarrassment.

"Oh…" She says simply.

"I'm nervous too…" I quickly tell her. "Probably more then you. Remember? I am the one in love here…"

Katniss gives me a sweet, sympathetic smile; similar to the ones she used to give me that made me feel like a wounded animal. It certainly doesn't give me a boost of confidence.

But before I can think of anything else to say, Katniss is pulling me in for another kiss and I forget whatever I was really thinking about. Her lips are so soft against mine, and even if I know she doesn't feel the same; I can't help but loving her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 4**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

The sun is coming in my room, but I feel too tired to open my eyes. I lay there for a long minute before I realize I am not alone. I open one eye and see Peeta laying next to me in bed. He looks peaceful, and this is a normal occurrence these days.

Then I realize it isn't normal. I am naked. I sit straight up, and suddenly remember the events of the night before. They were awkward at first, and then sweet, and I lost myself in them for a moment with Peeta.

But now, I know the damage is done. I am pregnant; or I hope I am anyway. If I want these Games to hopefully be stopped, I better be pregnant.

All of my thoughts about a pregnancy and a family are too much this early in the morning, and I can't handle it. I feel like I can't breath, and a naked Peeta is only making it worse.

I can remember last night vividly, and although it was not necessarily something I completely disliked, I can't help the feeling that I have officially betrayed Gale; and I know deep down I have. Maybe I do love Peeta, in some way, but its different with Gale. Gale knows me; Gale trusts me, and I lost his trust last night.

But I did it to save him. I have to keep reminding myself of that as I throw a robe on and quickly move out of my room. Getting pregnant by Peeta may have just saved Gale's life, as well as Prim's, my mothers, and maybe even my own and Peeta's life. That seems like a fair trade.

I move out of the room and toward the stairs that lead to the roof. I need some air, some space besides the cramped air in my bedroom.

I quickly make my way out onto the roof, just as the run rises, and I instantly realize I am not alone. Haymitch is sitting, watching the sunrise with a glass of something I assume possesses some spirits in it.

I reach Haymitch and am nearly on top of him before he notices the shadow next to him. He quickly jumps, but relaxes when he sees it is only me.

"Trying to give me a heart attack, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

I say nothing but instead just sit down next to him. I don't know if I am in the mood to be with someone or not, but I know I couldn't stay in my room and wait for Peeta to wake up.

"So…how was last night?" Haymitch asks me slowly.

I glare at Haymitch and he just give a nod, clearly understanding that I don't want to talk about it.

"Well…hopefully it works," Haymitch tips his glass to me.

We sit in silence as the sun full rises. I am glad he isn't prying, because I am not ready to talk about it. Not yet, at least I don't think I am. But, after a few minutes, I betray myself.

"Do you think it will get the Games canceled?" I ask. I need to know what he thinks, because now I am about to be responsible for a baby, something I never particularly wanted, but if it will keep my family safe, Gale safe, if it will keep Peeta safe, then I will deal with it.

Haymitch swallows hard and then shrugs, but I can tell by his expression he is going to tell me exactly what he truly thinks. He won't sugarcoat it like Effie tries to do with some things.

"I don't know…its never happened before…the Capitol does love you and Peeta and Snow could face backlash if he were to send you into the arena pregnant but…" Haymitch sighs.

"But he wants to get rid of me…" I finish Haymitch's thought.

"But he can't control you and control the people…maybe the pregnancy will be a way for Snow to control you…" Haymitch says.

"Well…he certainly will be…for the rest of my life," I mumble the last part to myself because it is true. I will never be able to have the life I wanted; the life of safety for those I care about, the life were no one wants me dead and no one pays attention to me. That life is gone forever because of Snow; because I am the Girl on Fire.

"But you will be alive…" Haymitch says, and then smirks at me. "And you'll have a child you will get to screw up…thank God Peeta will be around…that baby wouldn't stand a chance otherwise…"

I glare at Haymitch but can't help but laugh a little, causing him to laugh more. It is insane, bizarre even that I will be responsible for another life. Haymitch is right; I will need Peeta, so hopefully this plan will work.

And then I realize what Haymitch has actually said. Everything has seemed so objective until this moment. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach. _My stomach_, where Peeta's child is probably already forming.

"Are you alright there, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

I shake my head. "I don't feel great…"

"Might be the nerves…once today is over…well…we will know one way or another how things are going to go from here," Haymitch tips his drink toward me.

I force a smile and a nod, but I can feel my own hands shaking now. Haymitch is right; in a few hours my world with change drastically. In a few hours, I will find out if I am pregnant, if Peeta and I will be going into the Games anymore, and if everyone I love will be kept safe or not.

* * *

_**PEETA POV:**_

I wake up in Katniss' bed to find myself alone and naked. The room still smells of her scent; a sweet mix of vanilla and a hint of pine. It's her scent, and I love it. I glance around the room to make sure she isn't there before I lean back into the bed with a smile.

I don't want her to see me smiling because I know there is no way she feels the same, but after last night I know I can die happy. Even if it wasn't how she wanted things to be, how I wanted them to be, last night had been amazing.

Katniss was amazing, and for long moments it almost all felt genuine; the way she looked at my, sometimes I swore she did love me.

Maybe she does, in some way, but she doesn't look at me the way she looks at Gale. Last night, however, at moments, she did.

My mind continues to replay the events of the night before, hoping that at least something good will come from them. Katniss might be trapped with a child and me for the rest of her life, and I have already sworn to myself I will make it as bearable for her as possible, but if we could have saved all of our lives it will be worth it; I know she at least agrees with that.

As my thoughts turn more toward the repercussions of last night, of what the day ahead will bring, I get out of bed and throw my shorts on. I should try and find Katniss, make sure she is okay before we begin what I think will be a rather long day ahead of us.

I move out of her bedroom and into the living room, where I see Katniss and then a drunken Haymitch coming in from the roof deck.

I smile at Katniss but she hardly makes eye contact with me, though I sweat a see her cheeks turn a bit redder as she slides past me and into her bedroom.

"Good morning…" I manage out, but she has already closed the door to her room.

I stand there, clearly looking confused, for a long minute, because I am. I had a feeling things might be a little awkward between us this morning but I never imagined she would completely ignore me.

I want to follow after Katniss, talk to her, make sure she is okay. Of course, I know she isn't completely okay but I want to make sure she's as close to that as she possibly can be. I start to walk to her room, but Effie seems to come out of nowhere and cut me off.

"Into your room, Peeta! We need to get your ready for today! You need to be all smiles as you make your way to get the pregnancy test with Katniss. All eyes will be on you two!" Effie says, nearly grabbing my arm and pushing me in the direction of my own room, where my stylist and prep team are already waiting for me.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I ignore Peeta and move straight into my room. I know it probably hurt him but I can't bring myself to look him in the eye. On top of the obvious repercussions we are hoping for from last night and the fact that I am probably currently carrying his child, I am also struggling with my feelings. The way Peeta looked at me a few minutes ago stirred memories from last night.

Peeta was so tender. I know he loves me, and he showed it last night completely. I, on the other hand, surely was flimsy and fumbling through the motions last night. In truth, I was scared out of my mind. I have never been that intimate with anyone, and I had honestly always thought that it would have been with Gale. Not that Peeta wasn't as caring as I could have ever hoped Gale would have been, it just wasn't what I had always pictured.

I move into my bathroom and lean against the sink, taking my reflection in. I look the same as I did yesterday, yet I feel so different.

I glance down at my stomach, still flat underneath my shirt. I know, if things go the way we planned them to, then my stomach won't look like this forever. I lift my shirt to make sure it still looks the same. It does.

I think for a moment; I know very little about pregnancy. I have seen it around District Twelve, and seen many pregnant women that my mother has taken care of, most of them hardly look pregnant but that is because food is scarce in District Twelve. I know I won't look like that, assuming I don't end up in the arena, because with the money from winning the last Hunger Games, and Peeta's baking there will be no way I will starve.

I wonder what I will look like pregnant. It seems like such a foreign concept that the thought never really crossed my mind until now, when I have no choice but to think about it.

Before I can even begin to control my own thoughts, tears are forming in my eyes. This is not what I want. None of this. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to keep my family safe. I don't want to be responsible for another life; an innocent life that I can completely destroy.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts and I quickly wipe up my tears. If Peeta followed me in here I know I will scream at him, but he won't deserve it.

I open the door only to find Effie standing on the other side. I am not sure if she is better or worse then Peeta at this moment.

"Katniss…dear…we need to get your ready to go…there will be cameras on your way to get the test and a small interview once the results are given…" Effie says with a tight smile.

I blink twice at her, trying to understand what she is saying. It all seems bizarre. I will be finding out if I am pregnant in an hour or so and Effie is more concerned with the interview to follow.

I suppose she is right though; even if I am upset with the results of this test it is imperative that I act happy. We want to make Snow cancel these Games after all.

"Katniss…" Effie's voice changes from its high tone to a serious one, and I know it is because she is concerned.

Without another word, I am crying again and am surprised that Effie is throwing her arms around me. She pulls me in for a hug and I don't try to fight her. Its nice to have some comforting arms around me, even if the glitter she is wearing on her skin is getting all over me.

"You will be fine, dear…truly…this will all work…" Effie tells me.

I nod against her shoulder and she lets me go.

"Are you ready for the interview?" Effie asks cautiously.

"Just smile and act happy, right?" I smile through my tears.

"No…act angry that they didn't believe that you were pregnant…act happy about the baby but angry they thought you were lying…" Effie says and it surprises me.

"Why do I want to be act angry? Won't that only upset Snow more?" I ask.

"Maybe…but it will also make him look like he is truly trying to send you and Peeta in there…it will only help cancel the Games…" Effie says, and suddenly I realize she is not as naïve as I originally thought she was, and she has a point.

"Okay," I nod.

"Good…well…lets get you ready then…" Effie gives me another smile and a gentle pat on my shoulder before she calls Cinna into the room to get me ready for my interview.

Being with Cinna is worse then being with Peeta. He hardly talks to me, but instead keeps giving me sympatric looks and is gentle when he measures my dress around my waste. I know he knows that none of this is what I want, and maybe he thinks not talking about it is better, but I trust Cinna and if I were going to talk to anyone about it, it would be him.

Finally, I can't take it anymore and slam my arms to the side, forcing him to look up from the bottom of the dress he is fitting onto me.

"Are you okay?" Cinna asks cautiously as he stands.

"What do you think?" I ask Cinna and I can feel the tears threatening my eyes as he slowly stands and looks at me.

And by the time Cinna is throwing his arms around me I am sobbing into his shoulder. He runs his hand through my hair and tries to calm me, and for a split second I feel safe in his arms.

"You can't cry, Katniss. I am so sorry this is happening to you but you need to be strong…you need to look happy and you can't give in. Snow wants to see you miserable...show them all you are better then that…" Cinna tells me.

I nod into his shoulder; glad he isn't like everyone else, telling me to show how madly in love I am with Peeta. Maybe its because he knows I am conflicted about my feelings with Peeta. Cinna just gets me.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I am standing in the living room with Effie, patiently waiting for Katniss to come out of her bedroom. I just want to talk to her, to make sure she is okay as she possibly can be given the circumstances.

Finally, the door opens and Katniss steps out with Cinna close behind in a simple off-white dress. She looks beautiful, my jaw nearly drops.

She glances up at me for a moment and then diverts her eyes and I manage to pick my jaw up enough and remember why we are standing here: because she is more then likely pregnant with my child, because we are pawns in this game.

I step toward her, wanting to talk, but I soon find that will be impossible with Effie, Cinna, and Portia hovering around us. Even Haymitch has joined us as we get into the elevator.

"Now…camera's will be rolling…we need to play this in a good light…" Effie looks to Haymitch.

Haymitch nods and tells Katniss and I how we should act.

"You two are happy you are pregnant, upset that Katniss is being put in these games in her condition, and angry that the Capitol is making you take this test to prove you are pregnant, understand?" Haymitch tells us.

Katniss and I both nod, but it is clear neither of us have found our voice.

"You both look scared to death…happy smiles!" Effie reminds us.

And then, the elevator door opens, and to my surprise, Katniss' hand is clutching around mine, tighter then ever before. I glance down at our fingers and I see her knuckles are white. I realize she is beyond nervous.

However, her face doesn't show it as she smiles to the crowd of camera and interviewers who follow us, as we are lead to the room where the test will be done.

"Katniss! Peeta! Why hide the baby?" One woman asks.

"We wanted it to be our little secret…we only just found out…but we are so happy," Katniss says in her fake, interview voice as she continues to smile.

"And now? Peeta…how do you feel about Katniss going into the Games like this?' Someone asks me.

"I hope she doesn't have to. Our baby deserves a chance to live…" I say.

I hear an awe in the crowd and I hope I struck a good nerve with someone, but other then that my heart isn't in it. I just want to talk to Katniss, to comfort her. How can I be excited about a baby she never wanted with me? Hell, how can any seventeen-year-old be excited about a baby?

We are led into a small room with no windows and the door locks behind us. It is then that I notice Haymitch and Effie are not with us. It is just the two of us, and Katniss is still holding tightly to my hand.

"Katniss…" I try and loosen my hand.

"Don't let go…please…" Katniss says to me and grips tighter to my hand but does not look at me.

I want to say something else, but then a side door opens and President Snow steps out with two other men. One looks like a guard, one looks like a doctor.

"Well, well…Mr. Mellark…Ms. Everdeen…or should I call you Mrs. Mellark now?" Snow smirks, directing his comment more at Katniss then me.

Katniss forces a smile but I know what she is thinking: Snow has caught us in our first lie; we aren't really married yet.

"Today should be interesting, don't you think?" Snow asks.

"Very," I speak up, taking the attention off Katniss because I know she doesn't want it right now.

Snow turns to me; clearly surprised I spoke at all. "Very interesting indeed…"

Snow sits down and motions for the doctor to move forward. The doctor does so, taking Katniss by the arm.

Katniss looks panicked and struggles when she is forced to let go of my hand.

"Relax, Ms. Everdeen…we only need a bit of your blood…then we can dismiss this whole notion of you being pregnant and Panem will see you for what you two are…_liars_…" Snow directs his last comment toward me.

I remain silent, as does Katniss, while the doctor pricks her arm and takes some blood. He then coldly gives her a shove back and I can see her, on reflex, nearly hit him.

Fortunately, he pushed her far enough that I am able to grab her arm and bring her back to my side before she doesn't any real damage.

"Now…are you ready to own up to the lies? Are you ready to have all of Panem hating you?" Snow teases.

"We aren't worried," Katniss has seemed to find her voice again.

"Well, I believe you should be…for all those you love, Ms. Everdeen…" Snow says.

This strikes a cord with Katniss and I feel her stiffen. I grab her hand and give her a small squeeze of reassurance. If she is pregnant, Snow will be wrong and he will have no grounds to threaten us.

"Come, Ms. Everdeen…I thought we promised not to lie to one another…" Snow continues.

This comment confuses me, but it clearly doesn't confuse Katniss.

"We did," Katniss responds.

"Well…one of us isn't holding our end, are we?" Snow presses.

I don't like how he is bullying her right now. She is nervous enough as it is. We both are. We just want an answer to the test.

"Are we actually going to do the test?" I ask.

Katniss turns with wide eyes at me and Snow seems equally as surprised by my cold words. I don't care, as long as the attention is off Katniss a bit.

"We are…" Snow glances over at the doctor. "Ready?"

The doctor nods and adds Katniss' blood to another vile with green liquid in it. He then places it in a machine he has brought with him and gives it a few seconds before it pops back out, the liquid now a bright red.

"Well?' Snow smirks at us, not even looking at the doctor. He is ready to make us look like fools.

"It is positive. She is pregnant," The Doctor says.

The smirk quickly falls off Snow's face and it is replaced with clear confusion.

Katniss' grip on my fingers loosens and I look over at her. She looks as if she is about to pass out, and I put a hand on her back to steady her when suddenly I realize the impact of the doctor's words.

_Katniss is pregnant. We are having a child._


	5. Chapter 5: The Result

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 5**

_**KATNISS POV**_

The weight of the doctor's words hit me like a ton of bricks, though I don't know why I am completely surprised. Wasn't the point for me to get pregnant? Wasn't that what I wanted?

However, now that it is official it seems too much. My hand is shaking, no my entire body is shaking. I want to pass out, the only reason I don't is because the look of utter disbelief on Snow's face is keeping me connected to the situation.

I can't look as surprised as I feel or Snow will know this was all just a ploy to end the Games. I need to look like I knew this all along, that I am…_happy._

I feel Peeta's hand grasp mine and it steadies me. I don't feel so uneasy on my feet now. Its as if he is the rock that holds me in place. Maybe he is that rock; maybe he always has been.

"Well…this is…news…" Snow finally manages out.

"No it isn't. It was news when I told Caesar. Now…its just repetitive…" Peeta speaks up.

My watery eyes turn in disbelief to Peeta. I have never heard such defiance in his voice and it frightens me. I don't need Snow to hate him too right now.

Snow seems equally surprised by Peeta's words and seems to be formulating a response.

"Can we go now? I'd like to make sure Katniss gets some rest…" Peeta says, the same tone in his voice.

"I…suppose…after all, this is something we will need to discuss," Snow dismisses us with a wave.

I am grateful Peeta got us out of there as quickly as he did. I feel like I am going to throw up and I am happy to take the steady hand he offers on my back as he guides me out of the room.

The second we step out, more reporters and cameras are in our face. I blink in shock at the noise and can feel my eyes well up with tears. I don't want to answer any questions; I don't want to think right now.

Again, I am lucky to have Peeta, because he fields any question that comes our way as he directs me toward the elevator.

"So, is the baby official now?" Someone asks.

"President Snow knows Katniss is pregnant now, yes…" Peeta responds.

"Any names picked out?" Someone else asks. Such a trivial question in my mind.

"Not yet…just enjoying the last few moments we have as a family…" Peeta responds. I think this is brilliant. Pull at their heartstrings; remind them that we are still expected to go into the Games right now.

Finally, we make it to the elevator and Peeta holds up our intertwined hands and gets cheers from the crowd. Then he closes the door to the elevator, hits the number twelve and up we shoot.

I lean against the elevator wall, my eyes closed, when I realize Peeta is still holding my hand, or rather I am clinging to his hand.

"Katniss…" Peeta says cautiously.

A single tear falls down my cheek.

"Katniss…" Peeta's voice has a hint of worry in it, but it seems far away.

My legs feel weak. I open my eyes to see that I am no longer standing, but rather sliding down the elevator wall, and Peeta is lumbering quickly towards me.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I watch Katniss' body slide down the wall of the elevator and her arms go limp next to her. I lung forward, trying to wake her. I can feel my heart beating through my chest.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I try to shake her awake.

She has passed out.

"Katniss!" I shake her once more.

The elevator door opens and Effie and Haymitch are both standing their shocked.

"What happened?" Effie gasps.

"She passed out…" I say, gathering Katniss in my arms without hesitation and move out of the elevator, toward her room.

"Call a doctor!" Effie calls out.

"NO!" I scream at the avox who is about to do Effie's bidding. "No Capitol doctors! She is fine…I'll handle it…"

I don't want a single Capitol doctor looking at Katniss right now. It's an internal feeling, to protect what is mine and right now Katniss and the child inside of her are mine.

I move into Katniss' room and gently place her on the bed.

Haymitch is on my heels.

"So I take it she is pregnant…" Haymitch jokes.

I glare at him.

"She was probably in shock…she will be fine…" Haymitch offers.

"Here…" I hear Cinna's voice.

I turn to see Cinna carrying a small white tub of something. He hands it to me.

"What is this?" I look the tub over.

"Just…get it on Katniss' tongue. It will wake her gradually…" Cinna says.

I cock an eyebrow at the Capitol medication. I don't trust it.

Cinna seems to understand me, and I get now why Katniss cares so much about him. He reads people well. "Trust me. It's safe…it will regulate her blood sugar and let her gradually come out of this. I would never give it to her if it wasn't safe."

I trust Cinna and so I gently open Katniss' mouth and pour the liquid onto her tongue.

"That's it?" I ask.

Cinna nods.

I relax a little and just hope Katniss comes out of this soon. We need to talk. I feel awful that this is happening to her.

As I pull a chair up next to Katniss' bed and take her clammy hand in mine, Effie comes into the room.

"Haymitch! You are being called downstairs…they want to discuss the Games!" Effie says, a hint of happiness in her voice.

I am surprised. I knew they would want to discuss the ramifications of Katniss' pregnant state on the Games, but I didn't think they would do it so suddenly. This gives me some hope. Maybe, by the time Katniss wakes up I will be able to tell her we are going home with our child on the way and her pregnancy wouldn't be a total waste.

I hate thinking of it that way, because deep down, I know I always wanted children with Katniss. But we are too young, and this is not what she wants. Still, it's happening, and I am hoping we can make the best of it. What I do know is, I love Katniss and I will love this baby.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I slowly open my eyes but the light seems far too bright and I quickly roll away from it, only to find Peeta slumped in a chair on the side of my bed. His hand is clutched tightly around mine and I realize he is asleep.

Suddenly, images of the last thing I remember come flooding back. The elevator, the cameras, Snow…_I'm pregnant._

On instinct, my hand moves out of Peeta's grip and flicks to my flat stomach. My movement has woken up Peeta.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice is groggy but he seems relieved to see me.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

"You passed out…yesterday…" Peeta sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks so much older, all of the sudden, the stubble on his chin growing in.

I breath uneasy, I don't know what to say.

"Do you feel okay?" Peeta doesn't let the silence get between us.

"I…I think so…" I move my limbs. Everything feels fine.

"Good…I was a little worried…" Peeta says, his eyes darting quickly to my stomach before he looks back at my eyes.

Suddenly, seeing those blue eyes is too much and I feel some tears in my eyes. Instantly, it all seems like too much. I am pregnant with his child, a child that could have those same beautiful eyes. A child I don't really want.

"Katniss…please…" Peeta moves to wipe a tear off my cheek which only makes me cry harder.

"I'm really…I'm…" I can't bring myself to say the word.

"You're pregnant…" Peeta's hand drops from my face as he finishes my sentence. His eyes divert to his own hands and I know he feels guilty. "I'm sorry…"

"Peeta…" I feel the need to touch him. This isn't his fault, its something we brought on ourselves, it's a way to save our families, and I just need to keep reminding myself of that. "This isn't your fault…"

I gently take his hand in mine and he quickly looks up at me.

"It is my fault…I did this. I made up the lie, I made this happen to you," Peeta sounds angry and I am not sure if he is mad with himself or with the situation, but his anger scares me slightly. I don't usually see him like this.

"We did it to protect ourselves…and our families…" I remind him.

"And now we have another family to worry about…" Peeta looks at my stomach.

I understand what he says, and I realize he is just as torn up, confused, and upset by this pregnancy as I am. Suddenly I realize that maybe neither of us wants this baby. What an awful situation for a child that didn't get to choose.

"We will make it work," I tell him, and I can't believe I am the one who needs to comfort him now.

"Well…hopefully it does. Haymitch went down yesterday to talk about the Games now…hasn't been back since," Peeta tells me.

I consider this to be a good a good sign. If they are taking that much time to deliberate the Games then it can only be a good thing. Maybe we will actually be able to get out of these Games and go home. Then we just have a baby to worry about.

"Do you…are you hungry? I could go get some food or something…" Peeta goes to stand.

"No," I suddenly hear myself saying as I grab for his arm.

Peeta looks confused at how hard I am holding his arm. It even confuses me.

"Don't…do leave me…I don't wanna be alone," I hear myself saying, and I know it is true. Peeta calms me; I don't want to be alone right now.

"I'm going to be right here…" Peeta goes to sit back down.

But I don't want him to sit next to me. I want to feel safe and protected, like I used to when I woke up from nightmares and he was there. I move over in my bed. I know I am being selfish, and I know I am hurting Peeta because he does love me so, and he will do whatever it takes to make me comfortable and happy.

Peeta smiles at the invitation and slides into bed next to me, allowing me to cuddle up next to him. There is nothing sexual about it; he is just keeping me safe like he always seems to want to and in that moment I realize something. Maybe, someday, somehow, I can love Peeta back in some way. I don't know if it will ever be the way he loves me, but I need to try. Any life I wanted before, with Gale or alone, is now gone. This child and Peeta are my new future whether I want it or not.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I am surprised when Katniss moves over in her bed and asks me to join her, but then again I know I shouldn't be. Whether she loves me or not, I know she always sleeps better when I am with her, and truth be told, so do I.

I don't hesitate, and quickly slide into the bed next to her. I wrap my arms protectively around her and allow her to nuzzle her head onto my chest. I am surprised by how tightly she holds me back.

I sit there, inhaling the scent of her shampoo for a long moment before I can still hear her uneven breathing and realize she is not asleep yet.

"We are going to be okay…" I whisper to her.

Katniss moves her head up so that her eyes are locked onto mine. Her eyes are a beautiful grey, and I hope our child has the same ones.

"I don't know how we can be…" Katniss admits.

"Because we will make it work," I tell her and I mean it. Despite how she feels about me, I know I am madly in love with her. Baby or no baby, that wouldn't change, and we both knew we would inevitably end up together. I hope some day, maybe, I can get her to like me half as much as I love her.

"I'm scared," Katniss whispers.

I chuckle a little and she sits up, instantly looking offended. I know I need to explain myself.

"Don't you think I am too?" I say.

Katniss looks confused at me for a minute but then her face seems to relax. "I guess so…"

I nod at her because its true, I am scared. I am scared that I have trapped Katniss, scared I am going to be a father, scared that all of this work might not keep us out of the Games, and worse, if it doesn't, then I know Katniss will be left alone with this baby.

"Why are you scared?" Katniss asks me softly after a long moment.

"Because…I know you don't want this…" I tell her the first, and most important reason. "And I'm scared you will hate me for this…"

Instantly, Katniss is sitting up next to me, her eyes bearing into mine. "Peeta…I'll never hate you…we knew we were on this train together, right?"

I smile at the analogy Haymitch likes to use about mine and Katniss' inevitable future together. "Right…"

"So, don't be scared about that…" Katniss settles back against my chest.

"Fine…then I am scared because…well…there's a baby coming…" I say the next thing that frightens me.

I feel Katniss move closer to me and her head nod against my chest. I know this scares her too, because its something she never wanted, and even if she had, we are so young.

"I know you don't want this—" I start again.

"Shh…" Katniss shakes her head against my chest and silences me, and I know tonight is not the night to have this conversation.

Still, I can't help but feel like we are on borrowed time. "You will be a great mother…that kid will have the best arrow shot for miles…"

I feel Katniss smile a little against me. "And be a good baker…"

"And a great trapper…" I add.

Katniss laughs a little now. "I'm not that good…"

"Better then me…this family will never go hungry," I catch myself saying before I even realize it. Instantly, I freeze, wondering if my words of family and hunger went to far.

Katniss seems uneasy for a minute but then relaxes again. "You're right…"

"We will be fine…" I tell her again.

Katniss nods now. "If it helps get us out of the Games…"

"And saves our families…" I add.

Katniss nods again.

"Plus…I think it will be a pretty good looking baby…if it takes after you," I tell her, trying to make the situation light again.

"You're not so bad looking…" I hear Katniss breath against me and I can tell she is fighting sleep.

I contemplate, but then decide to kiss the top of her head. "Get some sleep, Katniss…"

I feel her relax against me and I am just about to shut my eyes when Haymitch suddenly comes stumbling through the door, though I can tell, for once, he is not drunk.

Instantly, Katniss sits up and I let the arms I was holding her with fall as I pull myself up in bed as well.

"What?" I ask, seeing no real answer to anything in Haymitch's eyes. I know he was at the meeting over the pregnancy and the Games for hours now. He must have some news.

Suddenly, Haymitch is shaking his head, and I know whatever he is going to say I don't want to hear. I can tell Katniss feels the same way as I feel her tense next to me.

"The Games are still on…" Haymitch says sadly.

I feel as if the entire world has fallen down around me, and I go numb with anger. This is wrong, we did everything to stop this. How could they do this to us? I am so angry, I hardly notice Katniss break down into tears next to me until the bed nearly starts shaking from her sobs.

Then I remember, she is pregnant; I got her pregnant to stop this and all it did was bring another innocent life into this.

The thought of this alone makes me shake as well, but with rage, and within seconds I am lunging out of the bed, looking for anything from the Capitol that I can shatter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reaction

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 6**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I hear Haymitch, but it seems like a nightmare. The Games are still on, the forced pregnancy did nothing to stop anything. Now, I am pregnant with a child I never really wanted and the Quarter Quell is still taking place.

All I have done is risked another life and suddenly I am angry with myself. For a second, mere minutes ago, I was finally getting used to the idea of Peeta and I having a child. It wasn't ideal, but I had let myself think of a future, and it wasn't as bad as I had thought.

Now it doesn't matter. Now we all could be dead in a few days.

Without realizing it, I am sobbing. I blame it on the hormones, which I know are not truly working yet and I allow the tears to fall from my eyes. It isn't fair; we did everything we could to get out of these Games.

And as I cry I feel the bed shift and suddenly hear the sound of things smashing. I look up, shocked by fear and confusion as Peeta is pacing my room, grabbing anything breakable that represents the Capitol, plates, glasses, the lamp next to my bed, and throwing it against any wall.

Pieces of glass and ceramic quickly litter my floor and my tears stop out of horror. I have never seen Peeta like this before, and it scares me. He is usually the one to keep his anger in check but this is the furthest thing I have ever seen from that.

I look to Haymitch to stop him but Haymitch just sits down on the bed next to me and shakes his head.

"Let him do this, sweetheart…" Haymitch gently pats my leg under the blanket.

We watch Peeta destroy nearly half of my room before he even begins to make audible noises.

"How! How could they do this?!" Peeta takes the mirror on my dresser and slams it on the floor.

I flinch, Haymitch watches, neither of us say anything.

Then Peeta stops suddenly and turns to Haymitch as if something has dawned on him. "Are they still making Katniss go in?"

"There's no other female tribute from District Twelve…" Haymitch reminds Peeta.

That seals my fate. Despite everything, I am still going into the Games.

This angers Peeta and he punches a hole clear through my wall. I knew he was strong, but never that strong.

"How could they?! How could they do this to her?! To that baby!" Peeta motions to me and I can see the tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach again. _The baby._ The life that has been used and abused by the Capitol already, the child we should have never risked. We know the Capitol better then this; we shouldn't have fallen for this trap.

Without realizing it, I am looking at my stomach, the stomach that contains a life I will never meet, a life that we have basically killed. By the time I look back up, the room is silent, Peeta is gone, and I am left alone with the mess he left behind and Haymitch.

Haymitch looks sadly at me, as if he is trying to apologize for something he has no control over. He cares about me, about us, I know he does, and without realizing it, I am flinging my arms around my mentors neck, crying.

I don't know what I am truly crying for though. It could be for the fact that I thought I was going to, for a second, get out of the Games. It could be for my family. It could be for Peeta, or it could be for this baby. The baby I did not want, but now, because the Capitol wants us both dead, I suddenly feel fiercely protective over.

"Things are going to be different now, sweetheart…" Haymitch says softly as I finally pull away from him and wipe my eyes.

I am confused by his words, of course they are different; everything is different now.

"We need a new plan about getting out of the arena…" Haymitch continues.

My brow furrows and I get anxious because I know where Haymitch is going with this conversation and he can't. He made a deal with me; he needs to stick to it.

"Haymitch…Peeta needs to be the one—" I start.

"Katniss, you know he isn't going to let me save him now. Not with you being pregnant…and I can't do that either. It wouldn't feel right," Haymitch's eyes drop from mine.

I feel as if I have been punched in the gut. The pregnancy that I don't want, the pregnancy that was supposed to fix everything is only making things worse right now.

"This pregnancy is just another burden…" I whisper softly.

"We had to try…we thought it would work," Haymitch reminds me.

"I don't…I mean…I don't know if I even want the baby…what I want for certain is for Peeta to live," I tell Haymitch the truth.

"Well, the baby is here now…and what Peeta will want is the two of you to live…if I save him and you die and so does his child…it will devastate him, Katniss…you know that. You know how much that boy cares about you," Haymitch reminds me.

I know his words are true and I feel my cheeks blush red. Peeta loves me, and I feel awful because I can't love him back, not the way he wants to, not the way parents are supposed to love one another.

"At any rate…you will be getting sponsors. Most people don't seem happy about sending a pregnant woman into the Games…even the people from the Capitol are upset about it," Haymitch tells me.

I just look down at my hands while Haymitch speaks. I know he means his words to give me some comfort, some hope that I can survive because people want me to but it does not work. If anything, it makes me feel guiltier. Peeta will die because I am carrying his child; a child conceived in hopes of saving both our lives has now condemned his life, and the worst part is that I don't know if I can even love this child the way a mother should. This all feels wrong.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I don't remember the last time I have ever been this angry in my life. My hands are shaking with rage as I nearly rip Katniss' door off the hinges and move straight out into the living room of the penthouse. I am sure I have scared Katniss; I know I have nearly broken everything in her room, but right now I can't even think about it. Right now all I can think about is the arena; about Katniss going into it; about Katniss being pregnant.

_I need air._

I quickly climb the stairs to the roof deck and am instantly greeted with the cool night air. It calms me a bit, but not enough that I unclench my fists.

This is all wrong. Everything that is happening is wrong.

I thought that by lying about Katniss being pregnant, I could save her. Then, I thought if I committed to the lie it could save her. All I ended up doing, however, is getting her pregnant with a baby she doesn't want and now I have sent them both to their death. The girl I love and my child that I know I would love.

Now, nothing else matters besides getting Katniss out of the arena alive. Maybe I am being selfish, assuming she would want to survive and keep my baby, the baby I forced onto her, but honestly, as long as she lived I would be okay with whatever decision she made outside of the arena. She could even ask Gale to help her if she keeps the baby. I know he will. I would be fine with it.

I won't be alive to see it anyway.

I always knew that, or at least that was my plan from the beginning of this regardless of the baby, but now it makes it that much more important. Plus, now I need to make sure Haymitch is on the same page as me. I couldn't help but feel the last few weeks he was catering more to whatever Katniss had asked him to do in the arena. Now it has to be my way, Katniss needs to live.

I ball my fist up and smash it against the concert ledge of the balcony. Instantly, I feel a throbbing pain and I wonder if I actually broke my smallest finger. I don't care though. Pain is better then numb.

"You're going to need that hand in the arena," Haymitch says from behind me.

I turn to see my mentor casually making his way toward me. I wonder if he has come up here to see if I am still angry, or to talk to me.

I am angry, but we do need to talk.

"It has to be Katniss…" I say simply. "She has to be the one to live through this."

Haymitch nods fiercely at me. "I completely agree…"

"I need you to promise me, Haymitch…" I step at him.

Haymitch puts his hands up in defeat. "I promise you…I will do everything that I can…I am already working on it…"

I want to ask what he means by it, but I can tell he doesn't want to speak too loudly about it. He knows as well as I do that we are more then likely being watched and listened to. So I merely nod, hoping he will explain his words later.

Somehow, the look on his face calms me a little.

"Come on…dinner is ready," Haymitch says, and I can tell he knows my anger has passed for the most part.

"Is Katniss afraid of me?" I ask before I follow him in. I don't want to make her dinner unbearable.

"Well…let's just say it's unusual to see you with a temper…" Haymitch raises his eyebrows to indicate even he was surprised, but motions for me to follow him inside anyway.

When we get back into the penthouse I see Katniss and Effie are already sitting at the table. Neither says anything as I sit, but Katniss does look up at me and give me a sort of sad smile before dropping her eyes back down to her plate.

The rest of the meal is the same. We eat in complete silence, and I find it hard to eat at all, though I force some chicken down my throat, knowing I will need my strength for the Games.

Finally, Effie pushes her plate away and looks around the room; her eyes sad and I know she feels awful this is happening to us, to Katniss.

"I think…it is best that we get some rest tonight…we all need it…we all need to be sharp tomorrow," Effie tries to hold her voice steady but I can hear it shaking slightly.

"Sounds like a plan…" Haymitch hits the table with his hand in agreement with Effie.

"I just…well…before I go…I…I want you to know you both deserved better then this…I am so sorry…" Effie says.

I give her a thankful smile, and I know Katniss does the same. This is Effie's way of showing us she cares about us, and I believe she truly does, but it is also her way of saying goodbye to us. I know she will try to help us in anyway she can while we are in the arena, and I hope for Katniss and the baby's sake she does, but I know there is only so much she can really do.

"Goodnight, Effie…" I tell her after a long moment of silence.

She gives us a nod and uses my words as an excuse to go to her own room. Haymitch quickly follows suit to his own room without a word. He will see us tomorrow. This is not goodbye yet.

Katniss and I are left alone at the table.

I stand, deciding to break the awkward silence and I see Katniss' grey eyes twitch up at me. There is something there that I cannot read. I am not sure what she is looking for.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I offer.

"Stay with me," Katniss says. It is more of a demand then a request.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. The last thing I want is to make her feel uncomfortable after the day she had. She had literally gotten pregnant reluctantly to save her life as well as her family's, gotten that pregnancy confirmed, and then been told that the pregnancy that had been forced upon her would not serve its purpose. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling.

"I…I don't want to be alone tonight," Katniss says.

I nod. This I do understand. Whatever feelings we may or may not have for one another, one thing is certain. We always sleep better together.

Katniss gives me a grateful smile and I follow her into her bedroom where we both slip under her covers. Immediately, she curls up next to me and I can feel her flat stomach on mine.

As we lay there, I can't help but imagine what it would be like to see her pregnant, to feel and see her stomach grow with life. I know I will never experience it, but I can't shake the thought from my head. Sometimes, when I have a good dream, it is of a future with Katniss. A future where she is happy to have my baby; a future where we are not going into a Game; a future I will never have.

The thought saddens me, and I do the only thing I can think of to keep my sanity.

I kiss the top of her forehead and quietly whisper. "I love you, Katniss…no matter what…"

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Despite everything that has happened, I still find comfort in Peeta's touch. I curl up tightly next to him in my bed, glad he did not turn down my invitation, and glad things are back to normal in the bed tonight. It seems ridiculous to imagine that only twenty-four hours earlier I had lost my virginity and gotten pregnant by Peeta in this very bed. Now things seem so different.

I close my eyes against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and I can't help but wonder if the child inside of me will have the same heart their father does. I hope they do. Peeta is kind and gentle. He is full of life and he is forgiving. He is nothing like me, and I know Haymitch is right. I will never deserve Peeta and now I am certain Peeta will never know that, because Peeta will spend the rest of his life fighting to make sure I survive that arena, and Haymitch is on his side, and I cannot do anything about it.

All because I am pregnant.

I am angry I let this happen, but part of me is grateful that I could do this one thing for Peeta, since he had already made it apparent that someday, not right now, but someday he wanted children. If I live, at least part of Peeta will as well.

And this simple fact makes me think that, assuming I survive, I will love the baby I do not want that is inside me right now, because it is part of Peeta. I may not be in love with Peeta, but I know I love him.

And maybe, in a less complicated circumstance, I could learn to love him the way he loves me. But there are no less complicated circumstances, no time for that. Tomorrow, we go into a new set of Games, and the chances of one of us coming out are extremely small, but if it happens, I know it is going to be me.

"I love you, Katniss…no matter what…" Peeta whispers against my head after he gives me a small peck.

His words cause me to go rigid for a moment, and any sleep that was coming to me has vanished.

I am suddenly overcome with emotions, a tingle in my toes; similar to the one I had not expected to receive last night. I do the only thing I can think of and bury my head deeper into Peeta's chest, so that I do not have to respond to his words, though I know when he says them he is never looking for a response. He is simply telling me how he feels.

_He loves me._

I've always known that, but suddenly the words have more meaning to them. I blame my reaction on my new hormones, on the fact that I am carrying his baby, but deep down I have doubts that is the reason. The thought of losing Peeta now, since it seems so clear that it will happen, is unbearable, and although I am not sure how I feel exactly for him, I know something is true. I can't see a life without him in it.

I know I have felt that way about Gale as well but this is different. It's a different kind of inability to survive. I depend on Gale for substance, food, warmth, but I depend on Peeta for comfort and sanity. I have only had him in my life for a short while, but already he is so deeply woven into it.

I realize now, only too late, that I need Peeta just as much, if not more then I need Gale. That has to be some sort of love.


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Plan

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 7**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I wake up to the steady sound of Peeta's even breathing. It is comforting and tormenting at the same time. I know this is the last morning I will wake up like this; the last morning I will feel the warmth of his chest wrapped up in sheets. After this morning, all the time I will have left with Peeta is in the arena, before one of us dies.

And I am certain Peeta plans on that being him.

I don't like that plan, but I know if I die, especially now, especially pregnant, it will tear him apart. It's an unfair situation. I don't want to be in it.

I lay for a few more minutes, quietly sneaking up glances at Peeta. He is handsome, aside from charming and nurturing; his features are certainly easy to look at. His blonde eyelashes are beautiful, and I find myself hoping our child has them.

The child I still don't really want but am now envisioning looking more like its father then me. I hope, anyway.

I shift slightly in bed to take in Peeta's peaceful features for one more morning, but my movement wakes him and I realize that I will never be able to capture the mental picture I want.

"Good morning…" Peeta smiles down at me.

"Not exactly good," I remind him.

Peeta frowns, realizing what day it is. "I guess you are right…"

I lay my head back on his chest so that I don't have to make eye contact with him as I speak. "I don't want to get up…"

"Me either," Peeta says and I can tell he is smiling, which only makes things worse. Only he could find joy in sharing his last morning in a real bed with me.

We lay in a comfortable silence for a minute, though there is so much I want to say to him. I want to tell him that he needs to live, that he can survive without his child and me and find someone new to give him a better life, but I can't bring myself to say it. Maybe I am selfish; maybe part of me doesn't want him to find someone else. I don't want to admit it, but maybe I do have some feelings for him, or maybe those feelings are just connected to the fact that his child in growing inside of me.

After another minute, Peeta sighs.

"We should get up…make sure we eat before we go into the arena," Peeta says, though I can tell he doesn't want to follow his own advice.

I nod and sit up, releasing him for the weight of my head on his chest and face him. He gently pushes a piece of hair from my face and I give him a crooked smile, and feel my cheeks blush.

"You are beautiful," Peeta tells me.

My cheeks only grow redder as he climbs out of bed. He moves to the door, but then looks back at me. "I'll see you in the arena."

I nod in agreement, because I do plan on finding him first thing in there.

Peeta gives me a small smile and a quick nod before leaving the room and leaving me entirely alone.

Though I am not alone, I quickly remember, as my eyes fall down to my stomach.

I get out of bed and move into the bathroom, pulling my shirt off and examining the flat skin against my stomach.

To me, it is hard to imagine there is someone else inside of me, surreal even. My fingers trace down my stomach, and I feel a flutter in my chest, or rather my heart. It is bizarre, but I do somehow feel connected to the life inside of me that doesn't even seem to be real yet. There is no evidence of a pregnancy, only the test by the Capitol, and yet the connection to this child is as real as the one to Peeta. I am not sure what it is, but it is something.

It certainly isn't the love I already know Peeta has for the unborn thing inside of me. He already loves it; I know he does even if he doesn't want to say it, probably because he doesn't want to seem too excited around me. I know he would love it better then I ever will and I wish there was a way he and his child could survive. However, in order for that to happen, I need to die, which means his child will have to as well.

Besides, I am certain now that I am the only one who wants to Peeta to live anymore. He certainly doesn't, and Haymitch doesn't, if it means Peeta's baby and I will die. It seems no one is on my side in this matter anymore.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

It takes every ounce of power in me to leave Katniss' room. I hate leaving her when I know how upset she is; when I know that it is probably the last morning I will ever wake up to her in my arms in a warm bed.

When she survives the arena, and I mean when, not if, because I know she will, when she survives she will sleep on her own, or with her sister, or maybe someday with Gale, but never again with me. I am okay with that though, if I know it means she will live a long life and so will our child.

The idea of actually having a child is still surreal, though now I no longer feel that I am too young. Now, selfishly, I am happier then ever that some part of me will live on. Katniss may not feel the same way about me that I feel about her, but I know she does find some comfort in my presence; hopefully the small part of me that lives in our child will fill that void for her without the same guilt I know she feels about not loving me in the way I love her.

As long as she is happy it won't matter.

I move out of her bedroom, and quickly passed the breakfast table where I grab a roll. O bite into it, knowing it is not as good as my fathers, but it doesn't matter. I have a big day ahead of me.

I quickly walk into my room, where Portia is already waiting for me. She hands me a shirt and pants silently.

"We need to head to the Hovercraft…" Portia says.

I nod and follow Portia out of my room, to the elevator, and down to the lower level where we move out to the Hovercraft that will be taking me to the arena. Portia doesn't have much to say to me in the Hovercraft, which seems odd for her. Usually she can outtalk me any day.

After a few minutes, Portia breaks the silence. "I am sorry about all of this Peeta…with Katniss and the baby…"

"Well…you know it was just part of the act…I feel worse for her now," I say simply, with a small bitter laugh. Portia knows how things are between Katniss and I.

Portia gives me a sad smile. "I think she was falling for you…slowly but she was…"

My eyes perk up at Portia in confusion. I know she is talking about Katniss but I am certain she is just telling me that to make me feel better. "I don't think so."

"I do…since the Tour…if you had more time…" Portia just shakes her head and silence fills the air again.

Part of me smiles at her words, wondering if she is right, wondering if Katniss and I had more time together, what would happen.

Before I know it, we are exiting the Hovercraft and I am walking to my holding room. I am surprised to see Haymitch there, waiting for me.

"Good morning…" Haymitch says, and he does not seem as drunk as he normally is.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask. Haymitch didn't visit me last time before I went into the arena.

"We need to talk…or rather…I need to let you in on something before you go up there…" Haymitch points to the ceiling, because we are under the arena.

I furrow my brow in confusion. "What?"

"About the strategy in the Game…" Haymitch sighs. "Originally we weren't going to tell you and Katniss…it seemed to risky, but now…given the circumstances with her now, we think we need to let you know what is going on…"

"Okay…" I say slowly, completely lost in the conversation. I think maybe Haymitch is drunker then I think and am not thinking clearly.

"There is going to be a revolution…" Haymitch whispers to me as if we are possibly being listened to, and we are more then likely, but clearly Haymitch isn't too worried.

"What?" I am surprised and confused all at once.

"Heavensbee…and a group of other Victors, are planning a rebellion…Katniss is the symbol, the Mockingjay. We plan on getting you, the tributes from Four, Three, Eleven, and Seven, and Katniss out of the arena and we are going to take you to District Thirteen…"

"There is no Thirteen…" I quickly remind him, and look to Portia to back me up. Clearly, Haymitch is drunk.

"Peeta…listen to him. You don't have much time…" Portia tells me as she begins removing my clothes and handing me my clothes for the arena, a wetsuit.

Because of Portia's request, and the fact that I know she isn't drunk, I do listen to Haymitch now.

"Thirteen is still real…people have been living there…and ready to fight the Capitol…so you need to get in alliance with Four, Three, Eleven and Seven…can you remember that?" Haymitch asks.

I nod, repeating. "Four, Three, Eleven, and Seven…"

Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder and nods. "Right…and we are going to come in and get you all out as soon as we can…we promise…you are going to make it through this and so is Katniss and any other little bundle of joy that comes along…though if its anything like its mother, I am not sure joy would describe that kid…"

Despite my confusion I do have to crack a smile at Haymitch's comment directed toward Katniss.

"So we are going to make it?" I ask, suddenly feeling a new sense of joy, of determination. We are going to survive. I will get to see my child after all, and I will hopefully get to see Katniss happy.

"Just stay alive until we can get to you…and you will…there's a plan to bring the force field down…we will send in signs to let you know how many days and hours are left until then…the rest of the Victors in the arena understand the plan a little better…I just don't have time to explain it…" Haymitch says.

I glance up to see I have less then a minute left before I go into the arena. I slip into my wetsuit, trying to absorb all the new information.

"Why doesn't Katniss know?" I ask as I step into the tube.

"Its too risky…you know how she would react to this…its safer to tell her nothing…just keep her safe and alive. Can you do that?" Haymitch asks me, though I can tell that he knows he does not need to. Of course I will keep Katniss safe. I will spend the rest of my life doing just that.

"Of course," I say simply.

"Good…then just trust me…and trust them…especially Johanna and Finnick," Haymitch tells me and gives me a lopsided grin. "Stay alive…"

I nod once more in agreement, knowing I need to take Haymitch's words seriously as I see the counter letting me know there are mere seconds left before I am sent up into the arena with an entirely different game plan then I had ten minutes ago. Now, I know there is a chance we can all survive this Game.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I exit the Hovercraft alone. There is no Haymitch or Cinna in sight, which is different from last year, but these are different Games. Maybe I won't get to see either of them before I go into the arena this time.

I walk down the long hall to my holding cell. I open the door and am immediately relieved to see Cinna standing there, a sad smile on his face though he motions me toward him.

For some reason, I instantly seek his arms and he hugs me tightly. I want to cry, but I can't now. I can't look like that when they take me up into the arena. I need to look strong.

"I am so sorry this is all happening to you…especially now…" Cinna releases me and gently touches my stomach, reminding me that I have another life to worry about now. I realize now, that I haven't even touched my stomach like that. I have been avoiding the idea of really being physically pregnant since I found out I was. Up until now, I have been dealing with it like an inanimate object. Cinna's hands on my stomach, however, confirm it is real and in a few months will be tangible.

Normally, I think I would get mad if someone invaded my space this way, but not Cinna. I can't be mad at him. Inside I give a small smile and look down at my stomach too, the stomach that holds a little piece of Peeta. Without even realizing it, I let my hand slip on top of Cinna's, my eyes still on my flat belly.

After a long moment, Cinna drops his hands and moves to get my clothing for the arena.

"Its like a wetsuit…light…I would assume watery and tropic…" Cinna begins explaining the suit he hands me to put on. "The stomach area is equipped to stretch if you need it, but I don't think you will be in the arena anywhere near long enough to show…"

"Games are only two weeks…I don't think…can you tell someone is pregnant that early on?" I ask in confusion. I have only seen pregnant women in District Twelve and you usually can't tell they are pregnant until they are practically having the children, due to the lack of food supply around the District. Maybe, because I am eating better, I will be different?

Cinna gives me a small smile when he sees the panic flush over my features. "No…no you will be alright…."

"Thank you," I say after I am fully dressed in my arena wear. "For everything…and the dress…the dress was beautiful—"

"Don't do that…." Cinna cuts me off and I look at him confused, because I am. "Don't say goodbye…you are going to make it…"

"I just…" I start, because as much as I want to believe Cinna that means I have to believe that Peeta will be dead in a few weeks.

"I'm still betting on you…." Cinna tells me and gingerly fingers my braid.

I give him another soft smile as we are alerted that there are thirty seconds left before I am sent up into the arena.

I climb into the tube and give Cinna another smile.

"Keep that baby safe…" Cinna says to me and I can hear the love and concern in his voice.

I glance down at my stomach again and then back up at Cinna. I cannot find words to thank him for all the kindness he has shown me, and I swear I am going to start tearing up. _Stupid hormones. _

The door closes to the tube and I put my hand against it as the clock counts down. Cinna does the same, our hands briefly on the glass together, but only for a moment.

Then, the door to the holding cell opens, and everything happens so fast. I see the Peace Keepers moving toward Cinna and suddenly they are beating him to the ground.

"NO! CINNA! NO! STOP IT!" I am screaming slamming on the glass. They are killing him because of me, because of the dress, because of the Mockingjay.

They continue to beat him and I pound harder on the glass. The plate I am on starts to rise and I am now on my knees, banging on the glass, crying hysterically.

"Cinna!" I scream once more, and then I can no longer see him, as the view is replaced with concrete. I know I am near the top of the tub now and within seconds will be in the arena.

I quickly standing, my whole body shaking from shock as my mind continues to play images of Cinna being beaten. I wipe the tears that have escaped my eyes and take a deep breath as I feel the sun on my head.

And suddenly, I am standing in the middle of what appears to be an ocean. I am in the middle of water. I am in no place that a Girl on Fire should be at all.

And as I glance around, I realize, I do not see Peeta anywhere. Panic immediately sets in.


	8. Chapter 8: The Arena

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 8**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I am trying to get my breathing under control and push the images of Cinna out of my mind while I quickly scan around once more for Peeta. He has to be on the other side of the Cornucopia and I imagine the Game Makers separated us on purpose.

And then the signal to begin the Games is heard and I dive right into the water without thinking. I am not the strongest swimmer, but my father did teach me a little in the lake, which is more then what most people in District Twelve know.

This thought panics me because I realize there is good chance Peeta doesn't know how to swim. This only makes me swim faster. We are a team, and I need him by my side right now.

I reach the Cornucopia after a few minutes and am surprised I am one of the first on it. I quickly make my way and grab the bow and arrow I know have been placed there for me.

I am about to go search for Peeta when I see someone moving to my right. I quickly load the bow to shoot when I find Finnick Odair grinning madly at me and showing me something on his wrist. _Haymitch's bracelet._

"Duck, ally…" Finnick says, and for some reason I listen.

I see the trident go flying over my head and see that Finnick has killed the Male from District Five who was clearly coming for me. _Finnick just saved my life, and what did he call me? An ally? Did Haymitch set this up? Is that how Finnick got Haymitch's bracelet?_

Before I can even form a word, Finnick is moving past me. "I think Peeta is on the other side…watch for the Careers…I'll find him…"

I want to protest, to get Finnick to leave us alone but something stops me. Maybe it's his bracelet, or rather Haymitch's bracelet, but I find myself doing exactly what Finnick Odair has asked me to do.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

My eyes scan the platforms on my side of the Cornucopia and I know that they have separated Katniss and I. She must be on the side because I can't see her, which means I can't keep her safe until I can find her.

This angers me. It was clearly done intentionally, and as I watch the clock tick down, I know I have a huge problem.

In order to find Katniss I need to swim, and although I had treaded water once or twice in my life I would, in no way, consider myself even a moderate swimmer. This is going to be difficult.

And then the timer is done and I see a few tributes dive into the water, but others look wearily like I know I must. It doesn't matter though, I need to find Katniss, and so I take a deep breath and dive in.

I am submerged for a few seconds, but fight to bring myself to the surface. I begin treading water, trying my best to get to the Cornucopia when I realize I am nearly floating. I feel the belt at my waist and realize it is keeping me up.

I grin a little, and begin swimming with more confidence, knowing each stroke will bring me closer to Katniss.

And then I feel my head go under the water. I am being pulled down, strong arms around me.

I swing back, brutally fighting off whoever has a hold on me, and then I surface. For a split second, I am able to get some air into my lungs, and I swear I hear Katniss calling my name, but then I am quickly being pulled under again, by whoever is trying to kill me.

This time, I will spare no one. It is kill or be killed. It is protect Katniss and my child or drown and let her fend for herself. I cannot do that. So I swing, and kick, and my hands go around someone's throat under the water. And I squeeze.

I squeeze until the hands around me loosen and let go all together. I squeeze until I am certain my attacker has no fight left. I squeeze until I cannot hold my breath anymore and then I surface.

And once my head breaks the water, I gasp for air, and am being pulled up by stronger arms, Katniss' voice calling my name. I open my eyes to see Finnick grinning down at me, with Katniss just a few steps behind him, her eyes puffy. I can tell she has been crying, and for a moment I wonder if she is worried Finnick is going to kill me. But, her arrow is not drawn so she must trust him, and I know I have no time to ask questions, but I know he is safe. Haymitch told me to trust him.

"Let's go!" Finnick calls.

I get to my feet just as Katniss comes up and I take her hand, swiftly pulling her toward the beach, following Finnick who seems to be running toward Mags, who is already on the beach waiting for us.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I frantically run after Finnick once I know Peeta is in his line of sight. We get around the Cornucopia and instantly my heart drops. I see Peeta now too. He is fighting for his life, thrashing with another tribute.

And suddenly, I cannot breath. I realize now, I can loose Peeta. I can loose him right now and then there will be no point. I won't survive long without him. How could I? I've always needed him, I suppose. Even in the first Games, he kept me sane, and kept me safe, risking his own life for mine.

_For ours._ I quickly remember that his child is growing within me now. That the little life I am still trying to get used to might very well lose the better of its two parents before its even born.

"PEETA!" I scream, running as fast as I can, but Finnick is faster and already ahead of me.

Peeta is swinging wildly, fighting back. I have never seen him like this. I have never seen him so fierce, and I realize that it is good. It might just save him.

And then Peeta goes under, dragged below the water, and I nearly fall to my knees. I know he isn't the best swimmer. Few people in District Twelve have ever done it because it requires you going into the woods, to the lake. I know Peeta never ventured there.

"Finnick! Help him!" I cry.

FInnick glances back at me. He has reached the spot where Peeta has gone under, but I know there is nothing he can do now.

And then a cannon goes off and my world crashes.

I fall to my knees now. I don't care. I sob. I am not worried if I am exposed to another tribute. Peeta is dead. The cannon was for him. I know it in my bones. I have lost him.

And then, a body surfaces, floating on its back, and it brings me to my feet. The back is too wide, the shoulders are far to broad. The dead body is not Peeta's.

And then the water breaks in front of Finnick and I see Peeta thrashing about very much alive.

"Peeta!" I am shouting, running forward.

He is alive. Peeta is alive.

But I hardly have time to enjoy it as Peeta and I join hands and began following Finnick toward the beach, where Mags is waiting impatiently for us.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

We run. The four of us run like mad, ignoring the chaos that is on the beach and heading straight into the tropic jungle that lines the shore. We know we need to get as far away from the blood bath as we can.

My hand does not let go of Katniss as I allow Finnick to lead the way. I know I need to trust him. Haymitch says he was an ally. So I let him lead us into the thick forest.

We run for a good ten minutes before I hear Katniss wheezing behind me and I slow down. The air is hot and humid, making it hard to breath, and I worry she is struggling now.

"Can we just slow down?" Katniss gasps for air.

Finnick comes to a stop as do the rest of us. He does not look particular happy but after a moment he nods, seeing how Katniss is struggling to breath.

"We should be deep enough in the woods…" Finnick says.

Katniss nods and then pulls away from me, heaving whatever food she had left in her stomach into a few bushes to our side. Instantly, I move toward her, gathering her braid off of her sweating face.

I know this weather cannot be good for her or the pregnancy, and now as I watch her breakfast spill everywhere, I know any food she had in her stomach is no longer of use to her.

"Is she okay?" Finnick asks, concerned.

I am not sure how to answer that question, but after a minute, Katniss gives a small thumbs up and straightens herself out.

Finnick seems pleased and gives us a moment to ourselves.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Katniss nods, though the color has drained from her face. "I blame it on hormones…"

I give her a small but sad smile and nod. Her hormones that just cost her everything in her stomach are from me. I got her pregnant. I did this to her.

I hope that the fact that she seems ill from the pregnancy will pull on a few of the sponsor's heartstrings. Maybe they will send something to help her. I can only hope.

"She is dehydrated…" I hear Finnick say.

I glance away from Katniss for a moment and realize Mags must have figured this out, and Finnick is relaying the message to us.

"I am fine…" Katniss says, her voice shaking.

"No, you aren't. He's right," I say, noticing how pale Katniss looks right now. She looks sickly, and it only makes me feel worse.

"We need to find water," Finnick says.

"I said I am fine!" Katniss says sharply.

"Fine or not…we are all going to need water soon," Finnick shoots back.

I can see it in Katniss' eyes. Despite how awful she may feel, she is ready to fight with Finnick. I have a feeling I am going to be stuck in the middle of them.

And as if on cue, regardless of how shaky she is on her feet, Katniss is up, squaring off against Finnick.

"Katniss…please…he is right, we all need water," I quickly move between Katniss and Peeta, gently putting my hand on Katniss' shoulder. I silently plead with her and after a moment, she gives a sigh and slight nod. I don't know how, but at some point we learned to communicate without words.

When Katniss sits back down on the ground and allows Mags to rub her back, I turn my attention back to Finnick.

"Sorry…" I whisper to Finnick, apologizing for Katniss.

Finnick shrugs. "I suppose it's the baby hormones…I imagine they don't help her nerves…"

I know Finnick is wrong about that. Pregnant or not, Katniss would be just as short with Finnick. But that isn't what bothers me, what does is how Finnick looks at Katniss as he speaks, his eyebrows cocked as he mentions the baby. I don't like it. He is supposed to be my ally, according to Haymitch, and I don't trust him.

"I am going to see if there is any water nearby," Finnick says, turning on his heel and moving up the hill.

I suddenly am uneasy with Finnick and I glance back at Katniss to see she is getting sick again and Mags is holding her hair back. I hesitate for a moment. I want to help Katniss but I trust Mags with her and I know this may be the only chance I get to speak with Finnick, so after a moment I take off after him.

"What do you want?" Finnick asks as I get closer.

"Thought you could use a hand…" I say, the machete in my hand at my side, ready to be used if need be.

"Don't you have a_ pregnant_ wife to attend to?" Finnick asks.

I realize now that Finnick doesn't believe the pregnancy is real. He thinks it was a ploy, which is ironic because originally it had been just that. I quickly run up next to him, my eyes glued forward and my tone low. I doubt anyone can hear us if I make sure my voice stays lower then the hum of the forest around.

"She really is pregnant," I say very seriously.

Finnick gives me a sideways look, but I glance straight ahead, as if I am looking for water.

"Look busy…" I instruct.

Finnick complies and strains his neck, though now I know I have his attention.

"She is pregnant…and I know the plan…" I whisper as quietly as I can. I know I am risking everything, but Finnick needs to know I am in on the plan.

Finnick seems surprised by my words, and I can see, though he does not look at me, that his eyebrows are raised.

"I know. Katniss doesn't…but I do. Trust me," I whisper again.

Finnick slowly turns his head to me and gives a nod and I understand that he knows I am not lying. He knows Haymitch told me everything.

"I'm sorry…" Finnick says softly. "I didn't know she really was…."

I just nod, understanding and accepting the apology. We glance around for a few more minutes before we both realize there is no water to be found. Then, we make our way back to Katniss and Mags.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I feel nauseous and tired, a good mix of the long morning, the dehydration, and ultimately, I am sure, of the pregnancy. I know being this dehydrated is not good for a normal person, so I can't imagine how bad it is for someone who is pregnant.

I slouch against a stump and wipe the little sweat I have from my eye. I know it is a bad sign that my sweat is already drying up.

I close my eyes and quickly regret it, as my head spins and I hardly have time to bend to the side before I throw up for the second time in ten minutes.

Within seconds, gently hands are patting my back. I slowly turn around to see Mags smiling down at me, care in her eyes as she rubs small circles on my back. I like Mags. Her heart is in the right place, and I feel awful she is stuck in these Games. She deserved to live the rest of her life in peace.

"I'm okay…" I whisper softly, feeling a little better.

Mags just shakes her head and points to my stomach and makes a worried expression.

I know what she is saying, and I nod in agreement. "I don't think its good for the baby either…"

Mags gives a sorrowful smile just as the bushes to our left separate and Peeta and Finnick reappear. They seem calm together, but so far Finnick's behavior, aside from him originally finding Peeta at the Cornucopia and the fact that he has Haymitch's bracelet make me weary of him.

"There is no water in that direction," Finnick points to the way they came from.

"Are you okay?" Peeta kneels down so he is in front of me and Mags gives us space, which I am grateful for.

"As good as can be expected," I try to sound cheery, but my eyes are still on Finnick.

Peeta follows my gaze and sighs. "He is okay, Katniss."

My attention turns back to Peeta, though I know I shouldn't be surprised. He always seems to be able to read my thoughts.

"We need to get you water," Peeta says.

"We all need water," I say back.

"Then we should get moving…maybe that way?" Finnick points up the hill a bit.

I immediately want to argue with him for spite, but there is no reason. We need water, and it is not in the direction we came from, nor the direction Finnick and Peeta just explored, so the direction Finnick is pointing is as good as any.

With Peeta's help, I slowly get to my feet, though I don't feel steady.

"I've got you," Peeta tells me.

I smile at him, grateful for his help but also angry with how weak I am. I don't look like I will be attracting any sponsors. A pregnant girl who can hardly walk on her own doesn't signify a winner. I just hope I am not hurting Peeta's odds.

Peeta begins walking next to me, but ultimately takes the lead as the brush grows thicker and his machete is the only thing that will cut through it. We walk for a good ten minutes before I first notice the shimmer up ahead.

I recognize it instantly. It is a force field and I am both grateful and weary of it. I am happy, because it is something we can put our backs to; a side that we cannot be attacked from, but I am weary because I know what sort of power it holds. Haymitch killed victors using it.

I know we need to stay clear of it, and I am just about to offer a suggestion that we move another way. I don't want the Game Makers to know I am onto their trick of the force field. But, just as I am about to suggest it, I see the shimmer straight ahead, right in front of Peeta, right where he is going to swing his machete.

"PEETA! DON'T!" My voice comes out like a blood curling scream, but it is too late. Peeta is suddenly flying through the air, landing hard on his back, and all I can smell is singed hair.


	9. Chapter 9: The Force Field

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 9**

_**KATNISS POV**_

The world seems to stop moving around me. Bombs could be dropping all around me, my neck could be to someone's sword and I wouldn't know it or care. Only one thing matters right now, and it is the version of Peeta, laying unusually still on the ground, smoke from his brunt hair rising.

He hasn't moved since he hit the force field.

"Peeta!" I suddenly realize I am shouting and lunging toward him. I can't lose him. I realize that now. If I lose him, nothing else matters.

I throw myself nearly on top of him, grabbing at his face, checking for any sign of life. "Peeta! Peeta!"

He isn't breathing.

I shake him again, but it doesn't bring life back to his cheeks.

"He's not breathing! He's not breathing!" I am screaming it but I don't know to who.

And then Finnick rushes to my side and is nearly throwing me away from Peeta's body. I grab my bow, certain Finnick is only trying to make sure Peeta is truly dead.

I pull to aim at the tribute from District 4 when I realize he is in fact not attacking Peeta, but rather doing something I have only seen my mother do on a few occasions. He is giving Peeta CPR. He is trying to save his life.

I crawl back over to the two of them, well aware I am sobbing out of control.

"Please, Peeta!" I beg him. I need him to come back to me, to our baby. I need him more then I need anything else, and I know I have figured that out too late. But I do. I_ need_ Peeta Mellark.

"Come on, Peeta!" I hear Finnick growl as he pumps hard on Peeta's chest.

It seems like this is going on forever. How Peeta could come back after losing his heart beat for so long seems unreal. Yet, after a long minute, I hear a coughing sound.

Peeta. He is alive.

I nearly throw Finnick off of Peeta and crush down on him, kissing Peeta's forehead, pushing his hair off his face, searching him for more signs of life.

"Peeta!" I cry.

"I'm okay…" Peeta manages out, a small smile on his face, but his eyes still closed. "And…be careful…I think there is a force field."

Peeta laughs at his awful joke and I can't help but laugh too. He is alive. He is okay. He came back to me.

"Your heart stopped…you left me…" I tell him, almost accuse him.

Peeta's eyes flutter open and he searches my face. I watch my own tears fall onto his cheek.

"I would never leave you," Peeta tells me, and then his hand falls to my flat stomach, and I know he isn't just talking about me. He is talking about the baby as well. "I'll never leave you."

I throw my arms back around him and pull him up into a sitting position. We stay like that for a long moment, and I know I cannot do this without him. I almost lost him and my world almost fell apart. I need Peeta more then I need a single other person. I need his smile, his calmness, his hope. I need him like I need air. I love him.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I hear Katniss yelling my name and I know there is panic in her voice, but it seems distant, as if I am dreaming. I fight to open my eyes but its as if my eyelids each weigh a hundred pounds, as if I am trapped below them.

I take a deep breath, not even realizing how much I needed the air. It was as if I haven't been breathing in years. How long has it been since my last breath?

Suddenly, the reminder of the shocking sensation of a force field is the last thing I remember.

Katniss is calling my name louder now and I manage to open my eyes. They take a second to focus and when they do she is throwing herself on top of me.

It is hard to understand everything at first. She is telling me my heart wasn't beating; that I was dead. That I almost left her.

Suddenly, my hands fly to her stomach. I almost left her and I almost left the baby.

"I'll never leave you," I tell her, and I mean it. Come hell or high water, I will get her and my child out of this arena, and even if it costs my life, so be it. She will always have a part of me with her as long as our child lives.

Katniss smiles down at me and then helps pull me up into a sitting position and I grab onto her. She hugs me back and I am grateful she doesn't realize I am not just hugging her, I am holding onto her to keep my head straight. I feel weak, and tired. The force field took more out of me then I would have liked.

"Do you want to stand?" Katniss asks me after a minute.

I nod because I do not want to seem weak, and I try my best to get up without her help, but once I am standing I already know I am in trouble. My legs feel unsteady, and this is not how I want to be right now. I need to be able to think clearly and protect Katniss.

"You alright?" Finnick asks, looking concerned.

I nod at him, but I know he sees what Katniss does not yet. He can tell I am weakened.

"We should get going," I tell them all. I don't want to give anyone anymore time to look me over and see I don't feel as strong as I should. "Just…try and stay clear of the force field."

"Katniss saw it when you were about to strike it. How?" Finnick asks Katniss.

"I…um…I can hear it," Katniss says, but I can instantly tell she is lying. To me, she has never been a good liar. "From this ear…the one the Capitol reconstructed."

I study her for a moment as I try my best to steady myself on my feet and I know whatever reason she has for lying, so I play along. "Well, then the Capitol helped us."

"You lead the way then…" Finnick tells Katniss.

She nods, but continues to hold my hand, which surprises me. Her eyes search mine for a long minute and for a second Portia's words come to mind. Maybe Katniss does have feelings for me, or maybe she was just scared because of what happened to me. Whether she loves me or not, we are friends.

"I'm okay," I tell Katniss.

She hesitates for a moment and then slowly nods, reluctantly letting go of my hand and leading the way deeper into the jungle.

I follow her, but the second her hand left mine I regretted it. I loved feeling that close to her, and I know my time to hold her hand is only growing shorter.

We walk a few minutes and I realize I am in no shape to move. I am tired and my breathing is labored. The electric shock took a lot out of me and the dehydration is not helping.

"Are you okay?" Finnick whispers to me a few minutes into the walk.

I give him a weak smile. "I don't have a choice."

Finnick pats me on my back as I continue to focus on Katniss in front of me.

"She loves you," Finnick tells me.

"What?" I ask, unsure if I am hearing things now too.

"I wasn't sure what was an act with you two or not…but the baby is real…and how she feels about you is. I saw it…when you went down…when we lost you for a minute. She needs you," Finnick says, speaking about Katniss before he drops back and accompanies Mags.

I stumble on, trying to keep pace with Katniss as Finnick's words dance in my head. I thought Katniss looked at me slightly different after I came back from the shock, but I also think her desperation could have been out of the simple fact that we have always been there for each other in these circumstances. She is my whole world and I know, as far as the arena goes, I am the only one she really trusts. That's the only logical reason I can come up with for her reaction to my electrocution.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I reluctantly lead the way through the forest, tossing nuts to avoid the force field. I wish someone else would come up front, so I could keep an eye on Peeta but I know, given my lie about my ear, I have to stay in front.

Every once in awhile, I glance over my shoulder to see Peeta struggling along and I worry. He isn't moving as fast as he should be, and I wonder if he is hurting more then I think he is. He has to be; he was electrocuted and is now dehydrated.

Suddenly, I realize how dry my own mouth is again. I guess, with all the excitement from earlier, I forgot how thirsty I really was, but now it hits me like a thousand pounds. We are all dehydrated.

Without realizing it, my hand slips to my stomach. The stomach that houses the life I still am getting used to; the life who almost lost its father today.

"Is everything okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks, though his voice is labored.

I glance over my shoulder to see his eyebrows stitched together and his gaze on my hand that sits on my stomach. I know he has not seen me make the new gesture before and I quickly realize he thinks something is wrong.

"I'm okay…just thirsty…" I admit, though I think the constant glances over my shoulder have made me a little dizzy and therefore nauseous as well.

"We need water," Finnick says.

I want to roll my eyes at him for stating the obvious but I don't. I owe him one; he saved Peeta's life.

"We should take a break…we could set our backs to the force field…we will be safe then," Peeta says, but sits down before any of his respond. I know now he is more tired then I thought he was.

And so we silently settle into camp, using the force field as our shield to our backs. There isn't much to set up anyway. We have no belongings aside from out weapons and the sun is setting too quickly for us to find any real protection.

I silently sit down next to Peeta, who is sprawled out on the ground, his eyes closed. Finnick and Mags are a few feet from us, and are just as silent.

"Are you okay?" I ask Peeta quietly.

Peeta opens his eyes and sits up so he is next to me, though I can see it takes a lot of energy out of him.

"Fine…are you?" Peeta tells me.

I think he is lying, or at least, I don't believe he is truly fine. He seems tired, and I am certain he needs water just as much as I do now.

I nod as he opens his arms up to invite me into his chest. I do so gladly, putting my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. I close my eyes to its rhythm. It is the best sound I have ever heard and I shutter at the thought that a few hours earlier, that sound was not present in his chest.

"You need water," Peeta whispers into my hair.

"I'm okay," I lie. I am parched and I know the lack of water is a very real problem, but there is no point worrying Peeta with it.

"No, its not good for you or the baby," Peeta reminds me of the other life depending on me.

"We all need water," Finnick speaks up again, and I shoot him an angry glance for eavesdropping on us.

Peeta sits up more straight now and I am forced to untangle myself from him.

"I can climb a tree…see if there is water around here," Peeta offers.

"No," I say quickly. I can tell Peeta is weak, and I don't need him climbing trees right now. He is not the best climber to begin with. "You aren't in any shape to climb. I'll do it."

"I'm not going to let you climb a tree in your condition," Peeta's eyes drop to my stomach.

"Peeta, please…" I try.

"No, Katniss—" Peeta grabs him arm.

I glance down at his dirty hands wrapped around my arm. His skin is cut and the distinct mix of blood, dirt, and sweat only make it look worse. It is just a reminder that we are pawns in the Capitols Game; we can't even get ourselves cleaned up if we wanted.

I glare at Peeta and I know that my look is enough for him to know he has lost the fight. I am going climbing.

"Katniss, I just…I don't want anything to happen," Peeta says, his eyes still fixed on my stomach, on the life inside of it that he put there.

"Well, we need water…and I can climb. Nothing worse can happen, Peeta…its not like I have been taking good care of myself anyway," I roll my eyes and I know my words had hurt him because he instantly lets go of my arm.

I don't make eye contact with him as I move toward one of the trees nearby and begin my climb. I know he feels responsible for my condition and the fact that I haven't been able to take care of my body, the vessel for his child, very well so far, but he can't hold himself responsible for that. I know he will, but I wish he wouldn't because he certainly can't control it.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I watch Katniss effortlessly make her way up the tree and although I may not show it, I am furious with myself. I am angry I am letting her risk her life, our child's life right now, but more then that I am angry I can't protect them both. Hell, I can't even get them water.

"She is quiet the climber, isn't she?" Finnick asks.

I just shake my head, annoyed at the entire situation until Katniss finally descends the tree. I feel better once her feet are on the ground, though she seems out of breath and I can't imagine that is good for the dehydration or the baby.

"No fresh water anywhere…" Katniss says.

Finnick sighs in frustration and tosses himself down on the ground like a child who has not gotten his way. "The capitol is planning on killing us all…"

"There has to be water somewhere…they can't kill us all by dehydration," I say.

"Or they could just want these games over fast. Few days without water and we are all dead," Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Good point," Finnick agrees as Mags sits down next to him.

I feel helpless. We just need some water. I wish a sponsor would be willing to help us, or at least Katniss, given her condition.

"Come here," I say, wrapping my arm around Katniss and pulling her to the ground so she can lay next to me. She needs her rest.

"I'll stay up for the first watch," Katniss offers.

"No, I'll do it," I say quickly. "You need to rest."

"You need to rest more," Katniss argues.

"I'll take the first watch," Finnick offers.

"Not a chance—" Katniss starts.

"I said I would do it. I'm fine," I tell Katniss.

Katniss is about to argue with me, but I cut her off. I know I can make her feel guilty if I need to.

"Please, for the baby, Katniss. You know I'm worried," I tell her.

Whatever argument Katniss had she quickly drops and gives me a small nod as he eyes drop to her own stomach. "Fine. For…the baby…"

I know she is struggling with that sentence, but I am grateful she s at least being conscious of the child she is caring; the child that will live if I have my way.

I smile gently and give her a small kiss on the cheek before I settle in a few feet from the group, my sword in my hand.

Within minutes I can hear Katniss snoring slightly and I am glad I got her to take some time to rest. She needs it. The arena was tough on all of us today, and she is fighting for two now.

I think everyone else is asleep as well, so I am startled when I hear Finnick's voice.

"We need water or none of us will make it," Finnick says the one thing we have already discussed a million times.

"I know that," I say simply. "I just…don't know what to do."

"I don't think its up to us honestly," Finnick says, and he looks up to the sky, as if asking a sponsor for something.

Nothing comes.

I turn my attention back to Katniss, watching her even breathing. She looks at peace while she sleeps, even though I know she will be wracked with nightmares.

"Its admirable," Finnick says.

"What is?" I ask.

"You willing to die for her," Finnick says.

I am confused by his comment because, essentially, he is willing to die for her as well. Haymitch told me the plan, and I know Finnick agreed to fight for Katniss at all costs. I wonder if he is just speaking for the sponsors now, and I so I play along.

"Yeah well… I love her," I say, and its not a lie, its not be playing along. I do love her.

"I know that. She is lucky to have you…and that baby would have been too," Finnick says.

I shrug. "As long as Katniss lives…it doesn't matter. She and the baby will be fine without me."

"But you wouldn't be fine without her?" Finnick asks.

I shake my head. "No…no without her, I don't have anything to live for. Without her, I have no reason to exist."

"Well, hopefully we will find her some water soon then," Finnick says.

I nod, swallowing hard, because I know that is important. She needs water or both her life and the baby's life are at risk.

I plunge my sword into the ground, frustrated, when suddenly I hear a small beeping noise. I quickly look up to see a parachute landing.

Finnick and I look at each other for half a minute before we quickly scramble for the sponsor's gift. Finnick reaches it first, and I am left patiently waiting. Suddenly, he tosses it at me.

"It's for Katniss," Peeta says.

I glance at the gift, and it is for Katniss, from Haymitch. I grin madly and quickly move toward Katniss, lightly shaking her awake.

"Katniss?" I say softly.

Katniss jumps up, nearly screaming and trying to find her bow until she realizes it is only me waking her.

"Relax! Relax! I have something fro you!" I try to calm her down.

Katniss calms herself down and then sees what is in my hand. She looks up confused. "What is that?"

"Its from Haymitch. Its for you," I tell her.

Katniss nods and opens the gift. She pulls out a small metal object and holds it up in the moonlight.

Instantly, I am disappointed. "What is that?"

Finnick just snorts, clearly thinking what I am thinking, Haymitch drunkenly sent us a useless gift.

But Katniss' expression brightens and her rare smile can be seen. "I know what this is…"

"What is it?" I am confused as I watch Katniss scramble to her feet and run toward the nearest tree, driving the metal object into the tree trunk.

Within seconds, I can hear Katniss' rare but infectious laugh as she steps aside to show us all water flowing from the metal spigot and onto the ground. Instantly, I know what this means. The trees are full of water, and we are all going to survive another night.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fog

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 10**

_**PEETA POV**_

It is still dark out when my eyes flutter open. I am woken by the sound of someone chocking, or rather, someone getting sick.

I quickly sit up and glance around for Katniss, noticing she is not next to me. It doesn't take me long to spot her, a few feet from me, on her hands and knees, throwing up onto the jungle floor. Mags is already over her, gently rubbing Katniss' back.

I gather myself and move toward Katniss. Mags gives me a kind smile and allows me to take her place.

I push Katniss' braid off her shoulder and rub her back until she is done being sick. I feel terrible, knowing she hardly had anything in her stomach to throw up to begin with besides some of the water we drank earlier.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, when I believe she is finished.

Katniss sighs and leans back into me, closing her eyes. I can tell the throwing up has taken a lot out of her.

"Morning sickness…" She mumbles.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling so responsible for her being in such a state. She is sick because she is pregnant and she is pregnant because of me. This is all my fault.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

Katniss shakes her head against my chest. "This was my choice too…"

I am not sure if she is playing this up for the cameras, or she is simply reminding me that she took part in the pregnancy idea as well. Either way, if it was meant to make me feel better, it only made me feel guiltier. She really didn't choose this; I did.

I gently kiss her forehead and try to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow. She continues to lean back into me, eyes closed, until Mags is in front of her with a leaf.

I smile up at the old woman, knowing she brought Katniss some water in hopes of making her feel better.

"Thanks Mags…" I say.

Katniss opens her eyes at my voice and smiles kindly at the older woman, taking the leaf and sipping slowly from it.

"Don't drink too fast," I remind her, not wanting her to get sick again.

Katniss shoots me a glare that lets me know she doesn't need a baby sitter. I can feel my cheeks grow red.

"Something is moving," Finnick's voice startles us, and instantly both Katniss and I are looking in the direction Finnick is pointing in.

I stand on instinct to keep Katniss safe. Finnick is right, something is moving through the forest. I walk toward it when I realize it seems to be some sort of mist, some sort of fog. I smile for a second, thinking it will bring some moisture that can only help us at this point.

"What is it?" Katniss asks quietly.

I glance back to see Katniss is now on her feet, bow drawn and ready to fire.

"Just some fog…" I say, and turn my attention back to the cloud encroaching on us. It is nearly upon me now and I reach out to touch it. But when my hand connects with it, it feels like it is on fire. I pull my fingers back to see blisters forming on them, and I suddenly realize the fog is poisonous.

"RUN!" I scream and turn back.

No one questions the urgency in my voice, and I grab Katniss' hand with my undamaged one, pulling her away from the fog as fast as I can with Finnick and Mags only a few steps behind us.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I watch cautiously as Peeta reaches out to touch the fog moving in on us but I flinch when I hear his scream to run. It startles me to hear such pain in his voice and for a split second I step forward to see his hand boil over.

"Run! Its poisonous!" Peeta yells, taking my hand and pulling me forward.

I am trying to register what he is saying, while still keeping up with him. I am still dehydrated and certainly not at full strength, and I know he isn't either, yet somehow he is the one pulling me.

At some point, Finnick, with Mags on his back, pulls head of Peeta and I. I watch them for a minute but then feel my feet slip. I trip over an overgrown root and am on the jungle floor in seconds.

Without even realizing it, my first thought is about the child inside of me. I have already put it through so much; this fall cannot be good for it. I am angry with myself and it occurs to me that I am truly protective over the child I am still not sure I want. However, I don't think that will matter. I have already caused this little life too much stress, too much pain and its too fragile. I am certain even if I make it out of this arena, the life inside of me will not.

"Katniss!" Peeta's hand lets go of mine for a second but he is quickly back, trying to help me up.

I see the fog creeping over, and Peeta turns his back to it, protecting me but getting hit full blast on his neck.

He winces and I understand why. Some of the fog has gotten onto my neck and the pain is unreal.

Peeta manages to pull me to my feet but we hardly get a few yards before my knees give out again.

"Peeta…" I whisper, realizing my body feels like putty. The fog is paralyzing me.

"Katniss, come on!" Peeta tries pulling me up, but I can see the fog is affecting him as well.

"Katniss…Peeta…lets go!" Finnick yells from up ahead.

"We can't…we can't move much…" Peeta manages out, but I can hear his throat muscles contracting as well. Breathing is hard for both of us.

"It's the fog…" I gasp out.

Finnick doesn't take more then a second to think about it before he is by our side, the fog creeping closer.

"I can't carry her," Peeta says.

I feel weak by his words. He shouldn't have to carry me. I should be able to take care of myself. I have never been weak before.

Finnick looks lost. His eyes keep twitching to Mags and then back to me. I know he has to make a decision because he can't carry us both and Peeta is too weak now. Between the electrocution and the fog, I am lucky he is alive.

Mags makes Finnick's mind up for him. I watch her kiss his cheek and smile warmly at me before running off into the fog.

"MAGS! NO!" Finnick cries.

A cannon goes off and I feel responsible. Mags killed herself for me, for my child, for my chance at survival. Her blood is on my hands.

"Katniss…" Peeta's voice brings both Finnick and I back to the world around us, the fog creeping in.

Peeta is in worse shape then I am now. I see the boils all down his neck and I know those are because he was protecting me. I need to be strong now.

"I can't carry you both," Finnick says.

"Take her," Peeta orders.

"No…take him," I say back.

Finnick doesn't seem to listen though and starts to gather me.

"No!" I push him off and use every ounce of strength I have to stand. I will not lose Peeta like this. "Take Peeta."

"Katniss—" Peeta starts.

"I'm fine," I say to him, then turn my attention back to Finnick. "Take Peeta."

Finnick watches me for a second but we don't have time to argue with the fog creeping closer. He effortlessly throws Peeta over his shoulder and indicates for me to run.

And I do. I push as hard as I can, though every muscle in my body hurts, and I lead us away from the fog.

But it keeps coming, and I even notice Finnick slowing down now. We are all going to die. It doesn't matter.

And then I trip again, down a hill, into a small lake, and wait for the fog to come. But it never does. It's as if the fog has his a wall behind us, and suddenly we are safe.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

The fog is excruciating. My neck feels like it is on fire and I can't breath. My lungs are collapsing, and I am certain no matter how fast Finnick runs, we will all die in the fog.

I watch Katniss trip a second before I feel Finnick drop me, and I role down the hill, face-first, into a small pond.

The water hits me and instantly I feel relief. I lift my head and immediately see the welts on my hand nearly fade.

The water is healing the pustules from the fog.

Instantly, my thoughts move to Katniss. The fog touched her as well. I look to my left to see her and Finnick both slumped down near the pond. Her back is rising and falling quickly, and I know she is trying to catch her breath.

For a second, I think about the baby, the damage that has probably already been done; but I can't worry about that. Katniss is my only concern.

"Katniss…come on!" I wade through the water toward her.

She lifts her head weakly to make eye contact with me.

"Come on, the water heals it…" I reach her and slowly pull her into the pond by her shoulders.

I can feel her relax in my arms the second the water hits her skin and she lets out a comforting moan.

I myself let out the breath I did not realize I was holding in. I run my hand through her hair and let the water soak into her skin.

"This is amazing…" Finnick whispers.

I glance behind me to see Finnick sinking his head under the water and then emerging, his own pustules seeming to fall off.

"Do you feel better?" I ask Katniss after a moment.

She nods and scrubs the scabs on her neck. They seem to fall off as easily as they came.

The three of us fall silent for a long moment, until Finnick emerges from the pond and slumps down next to a tree trunk, his thoughts seeming to be somewhere else.

"She died for us," Katniss says quietly.

"Who?" I ask, caught off guard by her voice.

"Mags…" Katniss turns her eyes to lock with mine and I can see a sadness in them. "She died so we could live. Its my fault…"

"She did it to help us. _She_ did it, Katniss. You can't blame yourself. We owe her, but she made her choice. Okay?" I say quickly. I don't want Katniss to carry this burden.

Katniss nods, but I can still see something else is bothering her.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm worried," Katniss says.

I can't help but smile a little. She has never been one with words, and I can only hope to decipher what she is worried about now. "About what?"

"I fell…I am worried I did something to the baby," Katniss admits quietly, avoiding eye contact with me.

I am surprised by her comment. I am not stupid to the fact that she is less then thrilled about the baby. It was not something she ever wanted, and I can only assume she is speaking like this to play it up for the cameras, but something in her eyes tells me different. Something in her expression tells me she already cares deeply for this baby. I shouldn't be surprised. She has always been protective. I have watched her with Prim for years.

"You didn't," I assure her, though I don't truly know. I just know that it isn't something we can change now, so it does no good to worry. "That baby is strong, just like you."

Katniss gives me a weak smile, and I pull her close. I hold her in my arms for a moment, happy with the body contact when I feel her suddenly go rigid in my arms. I can sense something is wrong.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Peeta…back up very slowly," Katniss breathes in my ear.

I hear the alarm and slowly turn my head to see a rather aggressive looking monkey snarling at us. _A mutt._


	11. Chapter 11: The Mutts and The Meal

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 11**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I am grasping onto Peeta. I feel safe in his arms. He always knows what to say to make me feel better, though deep down I still feel responsible for Mags' death. I allow myself to relax for a second and close my eyes. However, when I open them, a pair of yellow eyes is glaring at me.

More eyes pairs seem to come out from the forest. I shift my eyes, and see wild beast emerge. _Mutts._

"Peeta…back up slowly," I say.

Peeta shift his head and he sees the monkeys as well.

"What…" Peeta hardly gets out.

One monkey jumps down and snarls at Peeta, bearing his teeth. I instantly back up, pulling my arrow into my bow. Without hesitation, Finnick is on my side with his trident.

"Peeta…back up…very slowly," Finnick instructs the same as I already have.

Peeta does so, moving as carefully as he can but it doesn't seem to be any use. In a second the monkeys are bearing down on us.

And we fit. Finnick with his trident, Peeta with his machete, me with my bow. We fight like hell.

I take two mutt monkey's out, but it doesn't matter, more seem to keep coming through the forest.

I glance over to see Peeta fighting off two at once. I arch my bow to take one out. Peeta glances back at me and seems to see something behind me.

"Run, Katniss! Through the trees!" Peeta orders.

I am slightly confused, but only for a moment. Just long enough for Peeta to sprint toward me, taking my arm and pulling me forward; then we are off.

I am aware that Finnick is behind me, beating the mutts off as Peeta pulls me forward.

And suddenly we are back on the sand, exposed to the center of the arena just as the sun begins bursting through the trees.

"They're gone," I hear Finnick gasp behind me. I can tell he is tired.

I turn to see the mutts have stayed in the tree line, as if they cannot come onto the sand. It is strange, but I am too tired and hot to be concerned with it now.

"We're safe," Peeta gives me a small grin.

I smile back, but what is behind him looks too perfect to ignore, and every part of my body aches. I can't tell if it's from the last day or if its from the pregnancy. The second part has skipped my thoughts until now. It seems I can only remember I am carrying Peeta's child when my own life isn't in direct danger. Some mother I will make.

I move past Peeta and wade into the water. The Cornucopia is a couple hundred yards from me, and it looks much bigger then it did before, but I hardly pay attention to it, as I let the salt water move over my torn up skin. It feels so soothing.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

A few hours have passed since the fog and mutt attack and I am so happy we are all okay. We lost Mags and I know Katniss carries that burden, but she shouldn't. I am certain Mags knew what she was doing. After all, she knew the plan. She knew she needed to protect Katniss.

I sit in the shade of the tree line with Katniss next to me. Both of us relax as we watch Finnick spear us a few fish to eat. I am not extremely happy about giving Katniss raw fish, since I am certain raw meet is not good for anyone, let alone pregnant women, but I know I have no choice. It may be the only food we have for awhile.

"What are you thinking about?" Katniss asks.

I glance over to see her watching me curiously. It makes me smile; I know she doesn't mean it, but her curious look is identical to her suspicious look, the same look she gave me after she tried to kill me, when Haymitch tried to explain me saying I had a crush on her made her desirable in the first Hunger Games. I think she looks beautiful when she looks at me like that.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks.

I realize I have not answered her. I clear my throat and motion to Finnick. "Thinking about how I am not excited for you to eat raw fish."

Katniss makes a funny face at me and if we were anywhere else, I would chuckle a little, but we are in an arena, and I am serious about what I am saying.

"Because of the baby…" I explain finally.

Katniss' face flushes red and she glances down at her stomach, as if she forgot about the baby until now.

"Right…" Katniss finally manages out and then takes a deep breath, as if she wants to continue.

"What?" I finally ask.

"I doubt raw fish will be the biggest problem," Katniss finally says.

It's my turn to make a funny face in my own confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've been dehydrated, attacked by mutts, nearly suffocated by poisonous fog, and fallen more times then I can count…I don't think I am doing a very good job of keeping this baby safe," Katniss admits.

I can't help it. I am shocked. Katniss actually looks like she is genuinely concerned; concerned about the child I know she doesn't want. The one I forced onto her in a last ditch effort to save her life.

I reach my hand out; taking hers in mine. I can feel how calloused it is, and I am certain the top is scabbed up from the poisonous fog.

"You're doing fine," I tell her. I think she is doing the best she can, and I don't want her to feel guilty if something happens. It will be out of her control.

"I love it," Katniss mumbles.

"What?" I am not sure if I have heard her right.

Katniss hesitates and bites her lip before she looks up at me, as if she has just lost a battle.

"I love it…the baby," Katniss admits.

I smile at her. I can't help it. I knew eventually she would love the child, whether she was happy or scared or concerned, I was never worried she wouldn't love it. She may not have wanted it, but I was certain she would love it anyway.

Its her nature. She might not agree, but she is nurturing and she likes to take care of people. She took care of Prim nearly her whole life, she took care of her mother when she was sick, she took care of Rue before she lost her life, she takes care of Haymitch and watches his drinking, she takes care of Gale's family and hunts when he cannot, and she takes care of me.

Not just in the arena. Certainly, Katniss saved my life, but she also took care of me; she still does. She is protective of those she cares for, and this baby will be one of them as well.

However, to hear her say she loves it already lifts a huge weight off of me. I was so worried she would hold a grudge against me for getting her in this situation, and the child because it is a direct product of me, and the game the Capitol continues to play with both of us.

But she loves it, which means it is all the more important that she survives. She loves the baby, and they will live a long life together, even if I am not with them.

"What?" Katniss breaks my train of thought.

I glance back at her, realizing I have just been smiling for the last minute without a word.

"I knew you would love it," I tell her. "And you are going to get a chance to watch this baby grow…and it is going to love you just as much."

Katniss gives a small laugh, but I can see a few tears forming in her eyes.

'Yeah…well…assuming I don't screw up as a mother…" Katniss says.

"Impossible. I've seen you with people around you…you're a natural protector and you are a nurturer. You are going to be amazing," I tell her and mean every word.

"You will be too…" Katniss tells me, with a few tears in her eyes.

I just nod, because I can't promise her I will be there. I want to be but I can't promise it.

Katniss is then wiping a few tears from her face. "You will."

"Even if I'm not…you are going to be incredible," I tell her what I want her to hear, what I need her to hear. "You are going to make it…and you are going to be incredible."

A few more tears fill her eyes. "Don't talk like that…I can't imagine any of it without you."

I never imagined I would hear those words from Katniss. I know how she feels about me and how she feels about Gale. I have always been in second place, and I am okay with it if she is happy. So to her she doesn't imagine her life without me now is unbelievable. I practically need to pinch myself to believe her, but then quickly remember where we are. She could be saying all of these for the cameras, to keep up the act, but if she is, her acting certainly has gotten better because I am struggling to tell the difference.

And then she surprises me again and leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I feel myself to rigid, and I can't tell if her kiss is for the cameras or for real. I want to ask her, but don't get the chance as Finnick comes up with a few fish on the end of his trident.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

"You are going to make it…and you are going to be incredible," Peeta tells me as we sit in the sand and talk about our potential as parents.

And tears swell in my eyes, and I hate it. _Stupid hormones._ I have never cried like this in my life.

"Don't talk like that…" I tell Peeta because I don't want him to give up so easily. I don't want him to talk like he is already gone. The truth is, I need him, more then I ever realized before and I need him to know that, so I tell him the truth. "I can't imagine any of this without you."

And I mean it. I can't see my life without Peeta anymore. I don't even remember life without having him by my side. I need him, and I can't go on this adventure of parenthood without him.

Peeta looks like he wants to retort and say something that will only make me cry more, so I decide to stop him. I kiss him on the cheek to keep him quiet; I kiss him to let him know my words are true, I kiss him because I want to.

I feel him go rigid, and it makes me feel awful. He probably thinks the kiss is an act for the cameras, but it isn't. I want to tell him that, but I don't get the chance.

"Fish?" Finnick is walking up the beach with a few fish on the end of his trident.

Peeta and I slide away from each other a little as Finnick enters our circle.

"Don't make me break you two lovebirds up…" Finnick gives us a toothy grin.

I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Despite the fact that the entire world has seen Peeta and I kiss, I still get embarrassed in front of people who are actually in our physical presence even if it is only a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I watch Katniss cautiously bite into the raw fish. I wanted to cook them, but we all knew making a fire on the beach was too big of a risk. Still, I am nervous about what raw fish can do to Katniss' stomach, or the baby.

I see, after a few bites, she looks a bit pale and it worries me.

"Katniss…are you okay?" I ask.

She glances up at me and nods, but I don't believe her. "Just trying to get the fish to sit in my stomach."

I knew it wasn't good for her, and I am worried she is going to throw up her food, which I know she needs to keep herself healthy.

"Try and keep it down," I tell her, gently patting her shoulder.

She cocks an eyebrow but nods and I am instantly embarrassed by my action. Of course Katniss knows how important it is to keep her food down. She has spent half her life starving; she knows better then to throw up anything.

I want to apologize, but I don't have time as a huge rumbling comes across the lake from us.

All three of us move our attention across the lake and see a huge wave coming through the tress, onto the lake and crashing against the Cornucopia.

A few seconds later a cannon goes off. A tribute has died in the wave.

"What was that?" Finnick asks as he stands.

I join him, as the water level rising on our side of the lake from the wave. "No idea."

And then, another sound startles me just as much as the sound of the wave crashing did.

I turn to see Katniss throwing up the fish she had just eaten.

Instantly, I am at her side, rubbing circles on her back as she tosses up the last of the nutrients I am certain she had.

"Katniss…" I whisper softly.

She just puts a hand up and I hold my breath until I can tell she is certain she is done being sick. She then wipes her mouth and sighs.

"Sorry…" Katniss mumbles.

"Maybe fish weren't the best idea," Finnick says from behind us.

I turn to glare at him, but realize he is genuine in his word and he looks as if he feels terrible about catching us the fish in the first place, which he shouldn't. It was still some nutrients.

"Are you okay?" I sit down next to her and notice Finnick walk back to the water.

Katniss nods and takes a small amount of water I offer her. She carefully sips it out of a shell I have been using as a cup, clearly wanting to make sure she doesn't throw that up as well.

"I need to eat something," Katniss says after a long moment.

I nod. I know she doesn't, and the fact that she is worried about her nutrients worries me.

"We will find you something you can keep down," I tell her.

Katniss gives me a tight smile but I know she does not believe me. I know she knows as much as I do; food is scarce.

And just when I am about to start a fire despite Katniss and Finnicks wishes to properly cook the food for Katniss, I am surprised by a familiar beeping down.

Finnick hears it too, and rushes toward a sponsor gift that has just landed.

"What is it?" Katniss asks, peaking her head around my shoulder as I am blocking her view from Finnick.

"Its from my District," Finnick opens the box and grins madly. "Biscuits!"

I feel my grin shifting from ear to ear as I see Finnick lift a tiny, slightly green tinted, roll from the box and tossing it to Katniss, who nibbles at it cautiously but is able to keep it down. Suddenly, I feel renewed; someone out there has taken the time to make sure Katniss eats properly, someone who I am certain is connected to Haymitch and the entire upcoming rebellion.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

The bread goes down and stays down much easier then the raw fish, but I am still worried. I know there is no way I am getting enough nutrition to keep the baby healthy. The thought of worrying about the baby almost seems absurd. Only days earlier I was angry I was pregnant. Now, I am worried I am slowly killing the baby; Peeta's baby.

I am not sure what changed my mind about the baby, and I am not even sure if it is completely changed or if I just don't want to give Snow the power to take something else away from me. Either way, I don't think it will matter. Even if somehow I do make it out of here, which if I have any say, Peeta will walk out instead of me, I don't think the baby will make it.

I have already put its little life through far too much and we have hardly been in the Games for two days. If this continues to go on, there is no way the baby will make it anyway.

"Feel better?" Peeta's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I glance up to see him offering me his piece of bread.

"No, Peeta…you eat," I immediately say.

Peeta shakes his head and places it in my hand. "I kept my fish down…plus, I want to give the baby _something_."

I blush at his mention of the baby and divert my eyes to the bread in his hand, which I do take. This is the second time Peeta has offered me bread that has kept me full. I will always continue to owe him.

The three of us remain silent, and I keep my eyes on the sand, when again, Peeta breaks my attention.

"Look," Peeta says, and I can tell he is smiling even before I lift my eyes.

I glance over to see him grinning and holding out a tiny pearl. It is beautiful.

"Came from the clam," Finnick says, motioning to the shell in Peeta's hand.

Peeta nods, clams are not something we saw much of in District 12 and Peeta seems mesmerized by the pearl. "Do they all have them?"

Finnick grins and shakes his head. "No, only the special ones."

Peeta then swings the pearl in my direction. "For you."

I blush a deeper shade of red then before but take the pearl. It is beautiful, just like Peeta. "Thank you."

Peeta seems satisfied that I have taken the gift, and just as the silence begins to fall in, we hear rustling down the beach and voices.

Instantly, all three of us our on our feet, weapons drawn, to see who is coming onto the beach.

It is Johanna, and she is followed by Wiress and Beetee. The three of them stumble onto the beach and appear to be covered in blood. None of them have seen us yet and I am certain we can get away without being noticed.

That is, until Finnick starts screaming.

"Johanna!" Finnick yells, flagging down his arms and running toward the new group on the beach.

"Finnick!" Johanna seems equally as happy to see Finnick.

I, however, am cautious. I don't particularly enjoy Johanna's company and don't trust her, despite what Haymitch says about her.

"Looks like we have more allies," Peeta seems far too eager to join the new ranks on the beach.

I reach out and grab him before he can run off after Finnick. "Can we even trust them?"

"You said you wanted Wiress and Beetee as allies," Peeta reminds me.

I want to argue, but I know Peeta is right. I did say that. Still, it doesn't make me trust Finnick or Johanna any more then I did before, and the fact that Peeta gladly runs toward them, only makes me wonder about his ability to trust.

I follow Peeta out of instinct to keep him safe, my bow drawn in case I need to fire it.


	12. Chapter 12: The Clock Design

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHATPER 12**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I watch cautiously as Finnick and Johanna hug each other. Peeta is not far behind, and I notice Finnick whisper something to Johanna who eyes Peeta for a long moment but then offers a small smile.

It makes me uncomfortable; as if they have a secret with Peeta.

I want to say something, but am instantly distracted by Wiress' odd chant.

"Tick tock, tick tock…" Wiress is wading in the water in a circle.

I am about to ask what happened to them all, when I catch what Johanna is now speaking to Peeta and Finnick about.

"Yes! Blood rain! Thick as anything…nearly chocking us!" Johanna is indicating to the blood that is all over her, Beetee, and Wiress.

"How did you manage out?" Finnick asks.

"Dumb luck…we couldn't even see," Johanna says, throwing her axe into the sand and moving to the water to wipe her face off.

Wiress moves around Johanna. "Tick tock, tick tock…"

"Urgh! Shut her up!" Johanna snarls at Wiress.

I ignore her and move toward Wiress, who is standing over Beetee who is washing his face as well.

"What's wrong with her?" I motion to Wiress.

"Shock…dehydration. We could all use some fresh water," Beetee says, fixing his glasses back onto his face.

"We can get you some," Peeta speaks up.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" Wiress moves toward Johanna now.

And suddenly, I see Johanna grabbing Wiress by the shoulders and shaking her. "Just shut up!"

I don't even think before I move forward. "Hey! Hey! Don't touch her!"

I reach out, not sure what I intend to do but I will stop Johanna from harming Wiress. Unfortunately, it becomes instantly clear that I should have thought it through because within seconds, Johanna has me flipped on my back in the sand.

I struggle against her grip on my shoulder. She has me pinned down well and I don't think I have a chance of getting out of her grasp.

"Let her go! She's pregnant!" Peeta is running back toward us now from going to get some fresh water.

"Pregnant or not, you touch me again and I will make sure it's the last time it ever happens," Johanna warns me.

I struggle against her. I won't apologize. "You have no right to attack her."

"I wasn't attacking her. I just want her to shut up. I got her here; I kept her safe…all for you! Now I want her to leave me alone!" Johanna gives me a good last thrust into the sand before getting off of me and wading back into the water.

Peeta is at my side in an instant, glaring at Johanna and helping me sit up.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks.

I nod. I am fine; Johanna didn't really hit me hard, and I know I have honestly put both my life and the baby 's life at risk more then that while we have been in the arena. I glance at Peeta to see his worry and decide to change the subject to focus on what Johanna had just said.

"What did she mean she got Wiress here for me?" I ask Peeta. Maybe he will have a better answer because I can't think of one.

"I don't know," Peeta says but I can tell he isn't listening to me. Instead, his eyes are locked on Joanna.

"Peeta," I say softly. I can tell he is angry with Johanna but there is no reason for him to start a fight yet. We wouldn't be able to take Johanna and Finnick on if he did and I am certain Finnick would take Johanna's side.

For a moment his eyes shift back to me and he smiles, but I know it's forced. Its not a genuine Peeta smile.

"Stay here for a second," Peeta says to me.

I nod. I can tell his words are more then just a simple request so I do not push it. He then stands and wades in the water after Johanna, leaving me on the beach with Finnick who is perched behind me.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I glance back over my shoulder as I wade into the water after Joanna, making sure Katniss isn't following me. I am relieved to see she is still sitting on the beach with Finnick. I want to speak with Johanna alone.

When I reach Johanna she glances at me and grunts before rolling her eyes.

I open my mouth but Johanna cuts me off.

"I am not going to apologize. Katniss deserved—" Johanna starts.

"She didn't deserve anything. She doesn't know what's going on…and she is pregnant," I cut Johanna off, angry with her for a moment, but I quickly stop myself, worried I said too much. I don't want to let the capitol know anything and from the look of concern on Johanna's face she is too. I know she is in on the plan to protect Katniss, but she is doing a crappy job of showing me I should trust her.

Johanna thinks about my words for a minute and I almost think she is going to apologize, but then, in typical Johanna Mason fashion, she does something completely different, "That kid has no chance anyway…not on this island…and not in the shape Katniss seems to be in."

I am crushed by Joanna's words because I know there is truth to them. I glance back over my shoulder at the beach, where Katniss sits next to Beetee and Finnick. She looks so frail, so tired. Johanna is right; the baby probably doesn't stand a chance.

That's probably better though. I know Katniss did not really want it, and if at the end of all of this she is free and happy; well that is all that matters, no matter what I want.

I look back at Johanna for a moment, then down at the clear blue water. I don't really know what to say.

"Hey…I'm sure I am wrong. Katniss is tough," Johanna says after a moment.

I glance up at her, surprised. I know this is Johanna's way of apologizing. She gives me a sort of half-smile and I know it's the best I will get, but then Joanna surprises me again.

"And I shouldn't have lost my temper…its just being in here…and Wiress…she has lost it," Johanna says, motioning back to the beach.

I turn now to see Katniss is up, moving toward the water with Wiress who is still babbling. She is persuading the shaken women into the water, and is soon washing the blood from Wiress' hair.

Despite all that is happening, I smile at the image of Katniss taking care of the woman. I don't understand how she could ever doubt her ability as a mother. Watching her with Wiress, how tender and caring she is with the older woman, only solidifies what I already knew; Katniss is going to be the best mother I have ever seen, if I get to see it.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I watch Peeta speaking with Johanna in the water for a long moment. I want to make sure she isn't going to attack him also, but I can't help but wonder what they are talking about. Part of me wants to march out there after him. I don't like being this far away from him with people I don't entirely trust.

"Tick tock! Tick…tock!" Wiress' voice fills my ears.

I hear Finnick grown and move closer to the water and I realize that no one feels the same urge to protect Wiress that I do. I can't explain it, but she seems innocent, like Rue or Prim and I am drawn to it.

"Come on…" I say, as cheery as I can. I move and wrap an arm around Wiress who flinches but looks at me with big eyes.

"Tick tock," Wiress says.

"Yeah, tick tock…let's get you cleaned up, okay?" I ask, pulling Wiress toward the water with me.

Wiress obliges and moves into the water with me, allowing me to wash the blood from her hair and face. She continues to babble but seems to calm down a bit once she is clean.

I only realize how long it has taken me to scrub her down when I see Peeta and Johanna moving toward him, both seeming to be on good terms with the other. I stand up straight behind Wiress and watch them. Johanna passes a word to Peeta who looks up sheepishly at me for a long moment, as if he is debating something. He then gives Joanna and nod and moves up the beach while she moves toward me.

I straighten up as Johanna approaches me, my fingers touching the edge of the bow strung over my back.

My reflex does not go unnoticed to Johanna. "Relax, little mother-to-be…I wanted to apologize."

I glare at her, clearly not believing.

"I do. I shouldn't have gone after you like that. We are a team, after all…" Johanna says.

I laugh uneasily. I still can't bring myself to trust Johanna completely and I don't know why Peeta seems to so easily.

"Look, I know why you don't like me. I haven't given you much reason to trust me but, don't think that I want to stab you in the back. I don't. I am more focused on the real enemy," Johanna says to me in a low voice.

I am at a lost of words for a moment. Haymitch said the same thing to me, so did Finnick. Is there something going on that I am missing? Some part of the puzzle I cannot piece together?

Before I can ask, however, I feel Wiress pull on my arm.

"Tick tock!" Wiress says desperately now.

Joahnna roles her eyes and puts her hands in the air. "But that…I'm sorry, I can't!"

I am grateful Johanna walks away before she can attack Wiress again and quickly turn my attention back the babbling woman who is pointing straight ahead at the tree that had been struck by lightening.

"Tick tock!" Wiress shouts.

And then the tree is hit again by lightening and Wiress exclaims her famous phrase once more but this time it means something entirely different. This time, I understand its importance.

"Tick tock…" I whisper back.

Wiress pulls my arm happily and nods. 'Tick tock!"

"It's a clock…" I glance around the Cornucopia and notice the twelve slices of lake now. Its shaped like a clock. Wiress wasn't going crazy, she was warning us.

"It's a clock!" I exclaim louder as I pull Wiress in for a huge. "Wiress, you are a genius!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Jabberjays

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 13**

**PEETA POV**

I keep an eye on Katniss as Johanna attempts an apology with her. I trust Johanna because Haymitch does, but I still know she and Katniss are a ticking time bomb together. When Johanna finally joins us back on the beach I relax a little.

"I apologized. Happy?" Johanna asks, taking a seat next to Finnick and I as Beetee is drawing something in the sand.

"Very," I give a small grin because I know Johanna did not enjoy giving the apology at all and any humor under the present circumstances is welcome.

But as quickly as I smile, it fades. I watch as Katniss is nearly sprinting out of the water with Wiress right behind her.

I stand instantly, machete in hand, my eyes scanning what Katniss could be running from. I only relax when I see that she is smiling.

"It's a clock!" Katnsis says when she reaches us.

The rest of us look around, confused.

"Did her crazy rub off on you?" Johanna asks, using her axe to point between Katniss and Wiress.

"No. No…Wiress figured it out. The arena is set up like a clock…in sections, with the Cornucopia being the dial. Disasters happen in each section on their designated hour. The fog, the monkeys…" Katniss is pointing around the Cornucopia.

"The blood rain," Johanna adds, seeming to quickly grasp what Katniss is saying.

It takes me and Finnick a little longer to follow Katniss' train of thought and by the time we do, Beetee is trying to figure out a way to use it to our advantage and Katniss has calmed down enough to sit down next to me.

We all settle in onto the sand, excited about what Katniss and Wiress have figured out.

"How did you know?" I ask Katniss softly as she sits next to me.

Katniss shrugs. "I just listened to Wiress…no one else wanted to."

"I saw. You were good with her. No one else had the patience," I tell her.

Katniss blushes and gives a little shrug. "I'm used to it. I had Prim—"

"I know. I remember you with her too. That's why I know…you are going to be a good mom," I glance down at her still flat stomach, knowing I probably crossed a line but I felt like she needed to hear it.

"Thanks," Katniss surprises me with a simple smile.

And then, suddenly, the smile fades, as a familiar scream fills the air. It's Prim, or rather her voice, screaming for Katniss.

I freeze, but within seconds, Katniss is on her feet.

"PRIM?!" Katniss' stare is wild.

Prim's voice is heard again and Katniss takes off after it, back into the forest.

Its only after Katniss is far enough in that I can't stop her, that I see the Jabberjay overhead, shrieking Katiniss' name. Gale's voice is mixed in now too. It's the Jabberjays. It's a trick by the Capitol, and it's working. It got Katniss running away from me, from the safety of the beach.

Within seconds, I am on my feet, chasing after Katniss.

"Katniss! Stop!" I scream ahead of me.

Finnick is by my side, following me to help, until a new female voice is introduced to the birds, and Finnick falls off my flank. I don't recognize the voice, but he must.

I continue on after Katniss who is still screaming ahead of me. Finally, I manage to catch up with her as she slows down because her breathing is too heavy. The Jabberjays are circling over her head now, Prim's voice everywhere.

When I see Kantiss I nearly break. She is on her knees, holding her eyes and sobbing into the ground. I move ask quickly as I can and wrap my arms tightly around her, forcing her to look at me.

"Katniss, they aren't real! It's jabberjays! Just jabberjays!" I tell her, pointing to the birds.

Katniss looks up and sees them, her cries a little more under control. "They copy, Peeta!"

"Its just to get to you! It's not real! No one would ever hurt Prim!" I remind her how important her sister is to the Capitol. Everyone loves her because Katniss loves her. I don't think Snow would dream of hurting Prim in the middle of the Games. It's just to get to Katniss, to break her.

Katniss seems to calm down in my arms and I realize the jabberjays have stopped now. I smiley softly at her. "See?"

Katniss nods and wipes her nose. She looks a little sick and I am certain the baby is not happy about her near panic attack.

I go to stand and help Katniss up, when I hear it. Katniss' cries rip through the air. I turn in a panic to see she is on her feet, not crying at all. Still her cries fill the air, ripping me apart. She is yelling my name, desperately, and I suddenly feel the weight of the scream on me. I know they aren't real, or at least not right now. I know she has screamed my name before, this desperately, when she thought I had died when I hit the electric current earlier in the Game. It's the same desperate cry in the air now, and I break.

I step away from Katniss, covering my own ears, trying to block the cries out. It is her turn to calm me.

"Peeta! No it's not real!" Katniss staggers toward me, but it must be a minute too late because suddenly a thin sheet comes between us, its clear, but she can't pass through it. I am trapped in my slice of the arena, for my hour, with Katniss' screams circling over me, the Jabberyjay's never resting for a minute.

It doesn't take any time for me to fall to my knees. Even though I can see my Katniss on the other side of the film, safe and sound, crying for me, but safe, I can't shake the noise from my ears. Those cries are the worst thing I have ever heard; it is a cry I never want to hear.

And the cry is eating away at me.

I can hear the real Katniss through the shield the Capitol has put up between us and she is screaming my name too. Her voice is blending with the Jabberjays and I just want it end.

I can't tell what is real and what isn't. I cover my ears, drag my face across the ground, letting the pebbles scratch my forehead until I see blood mixed in with the dirt; anything to distract me from Katniss' cries.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

The shield is up before I can get to Peeta. I can hear the Jabberjay's screaming Peeta's name in my own voice. It is eerie, the sound so real, but they aren't. I am okay. I am right here. In a weird way this is comforting because I know Peeta is right; Prim is safe somewhere and the Jabberjays were mocking something that isn't recent.

But as I watch Peeta fall to the ground I do the same. I put my head against the glass and watch my rock crumble. It is sickening to watch him and not be able to help him.

I get sick twice while he is trapped on his side of the shield. It's a mixture of nerves, dehydration, and hormones from the baby I am sure.

"Peeta…please…please! I am okay!" I yell through the shield until I realize I sound just as desperate as the Jabberjays and am probably only making things worse. So I fall silent, one hand on the shield, waiting for the hour to be up so I can comfort Peeta.

As I watch him now, my feelings for him seem to unfold. Things I have not allowed myself to feel come to the surface. I can't lose him; Peeta is such an integral part of me, not just because he is my fellow Victor, or the father of my child; it is because he is Peeta. He is the ray of hope, the blanket of calm that I need. If something ever happened to him I don't know what I would do. I need him.

The warm feeling I have not allowed myself to feel since the cave in the first arena fills my heart. I just want to pull Peeta in my arms and kiss him and tell him we are okay. I want to comfort the way he comforts me when I have my nightmares.

Finally, after an hour, the shield falls down and I nearly fall on top of Peeta. I had been leaning on it without even realizing it.

"Peeta!" I crawl toward him and gather him in my arms, his head in my lap, his head right next to my womb which holds the child he already loves more then I do.

He is still closing his eyes, his hands over his ears tightly.

"Peeta, please, look at me," I pull on his hands and eventually he releases his ears, looking up at him as if in shock. His hands are still shaking.

"Katniss…" His voice sounds dry.

"He needs water," I yell to Johanna, Finnick, anyone.

Surprisingly Johanna is taking care of Finnick the same way I am with Peeta and Beetee actually goes to gather the water.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I ask, but the second I do I realize my question is stupid. How could he be okay?

"It was you…" Peeta whispers, reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear, as if to make sure I am really here.

"It wasn't me. It was the Jabberjays," I remind him.

"I know but…it was your voice…I couldn't do it, Katniss. I couldn't listen to it," Peeta whispers to me.

"Peeta, I am okay," I repeat myself because I am not good with words and I don't know what else to say to him.

Peeta slowly sits up with a little encouragement but he is shaking his head. "But I heard you, Katniss. I just…if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I can't…I can't get the sound of your voice out of my head. I just…I—"

I don't know what to do, but I don't want to listen to Peeta speak anymore. It's too dangerous; if the Capitol can see how easily he breaks they will use me against. They already have in so many ways, so I do the only thing I can think of to shut him up. I kiss him.

But the second out lips collide the feelings I allowed to fill my heart early runs through my entire body. A spark. This kiss is different; it may be desperate but it is well received, and I don't stop. I don't want to. I feel safe here with my lips attached to Peeta's as if the rest of the world isn't still going on.

And then we do pull apart because Beetee has arrived with the water I requested for Peeta and I want him to drink. His lips are so dry and he is still not his complete self since the electric fence incident.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I sit on the beach, halfway in the water next to Finnick. He seems just as in shock from the Jabberjay attack as I feel, and the water is refreshing. I look over my shoulder a few times to see Katniss keeping a careful eye on me from her spot next to Johanna on the beach. Beetee and Wiress are down the beach a little further. He is playing with the cable he found and she is just laying in the sand. My eyes twitch back to Katniss.

It was her suggestion that I sit with Finnick for a second after I fluffed off my own Jabberjay attack, though I am still shaking from it and cannot get Katniss' screams out my head. Real or not, they were still beyond frightening.

I think its funny Katniss sent me to keep an eye on Finnick, especially because she seemed like she did not like him much. Still, she does have that motherly instinct that she likes to pretend she doesn't have and I think that's what has come out now. She wants to make sure Finnick is okay.

Finnick and I don't say much for a long time. I don't really know what to say. We are allies because Haymitch trusts Finnick, and I trust Haymitch to get Katniss and I out of here.

"You heard Katniss screaming, didn't you?" Finnick finally asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

Finnick just nods slowly. "So you really love her?"

"Of course," I say without taking a second to think about it. The answer is so simple to me. Of course I love her.

Finnick nods. "I thought so. I mean…and not just because you two are having a baby. I can tell…when you look at her. She loves you too. I know the look of a woman in love…"

I want to take a jab, because we all know how the woman of the Capitol adore Finnick, but for some reason I don't think he is talking about that love. I think Finnick knows real love.

"Who was your voice? I mean, who were the birds imitating for you?" I ask Finnick.

Finnick just bites the inside of his cheek. "A woman I care deeply about."

I narrow my eyes at Finnick. I don't want to push him but the Capitol used those birds to torture him. They already know how to get to him just like they used Prim to get to Katniss and Katniss to get to me.

"Her name is Annie," Finnick says simply.

I remember Annie. She won the Hunger Games years ago and she is from District 4, though she lost it a little at some point along the way. I had no idea Finnick cared for her.

"Its silly…even when we try to protect them, the Capitol knows how to get to us, don't they?" Finnick glances back at Katniss.

I follow his gaze and nod. Katniss looks beautiful, even if her hair is matted to her head, she is the most amazing creature I have ever seen.

"That baby will be lucky to have such parents," Finnick says to me.

"At least one of us," I say back. I know the plan is to get us all out alive, but if it can't happen, Katniss has to live. Even if it does happen, speaking in such a manner would only cause the Capitol to become suspicious. We have to speak as if only one of us is making it.

Finnick seems to realize his error and turns back to the ocean, nodding quickly. "Right…if Katniss makes it out."

I nod back.

"Did you two talk about names?" Finnick asks.

I wonder if he genuinely cares or is just making a show; making more people fall for Katniss and I and the tragedy that is our supposed love story.

"No. Haven't had time" I tell him.

"You should. A baby should have a strong name…something you both pick," Finnick tells me.

I nod, humoring Finnick. "I will have to talk to Katniss about it."

"Would you name it after you, if it's a boy?" Finnick presses further and now I am certain he is only doing so to make us more lovable and remind the people watching that an innocent child's life is at stake.

"No," I say truthfully. I have never been fond of my name; there are so many stronger ones out there.

"What if it's a girl?" Finnick asks.

I think for a moment, and again, answer honestly. "Katniss is named after a flower. So is her sister…sort of runs in her family. I would imagine we would stay along those lines."

Finnick nods, glancing back at Katniss. "She wasn't named after the most beautiful plant, was she?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, isn't it?" I say back.

Finnick nods and laughs; it is not the boisterous flirtatious laugh he gives to the Capitol, but it is still a laugh and it makes him sound more human then anything I have heard from him yet.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I sit silently next to Johanna who has seemed to calm down once she managed to calm Finnick down. Both of us are watching Peeta and Finnick as they sit in the water, though our reasons are probably not the same.

"Love is weird," Johanna breaks the silence.

"What?" I am thrown off by the sound of her voice suddenly.

"Love is weird," Johanna repeats herself, her eyes never leaving Finnick.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"The way Peeta reacted to your voice…how Finnick reacted to Annie's…all because of love. It weakens people," Johanna continues.

I have to agree with her. Love does weaken people, and the Capitol used it against us. Part of me feels guilty. My love is for my sister and it was clear when I heard Prim's voice in the Jabberjays. I know I love Prim deeply, and would do anything for her, but I can't help but feel terrible that Peeta has that same love for me. He must, otherwise the Capitol wouldn't have used my voice against him.

I know, I have for a while, that Peeta loves me, but until now I didn't realize how much he loved me. I have been too busy worry about everything else, and even though my feelings for Peeta are confusing, I have brushed them aside. I know some part of me loves him, needs him to survive, and it has nothing to do with the baby in my womb and everything to do with how dependent I have become on Peeta's company.

I have no idea how, if I survive the Games and he doesn't, I will manage without him.

"I guess it does," I say as I look down at my still flat stomach.

"Do you love it?" Johanna asks.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"The…the baby," Johanna motions to my stomach.

I know she is seriously asking me the question. Maybe my desperate girl in love act really wasn't good at all. I knew Snow said many of the Districts saw through it; maybe all of the Victor's did too. Maybe I really wasn't fooling everyone.

I hesitate, because my answer, for the cameras should be yes but the truth is I don't know. I am scared of the baby inside of me. Scared I will fail it, lose it; not be able to love it.

"Its okay to be scared. I imagine someone in your shoes has every right to be scared. You make it out of this and that means the kids doesn't have a dad, if you don't it means the kids doesn't have a chance," Johanna says.

I nod; knowing that every word Johanna says is true.

"You will be lucky though. If you make it, that baby will always be a piece of someone you love. Every time you look at it you can see Peeta," Johanna says.

I am certain she is saying it for the cameras, but part of me agrees with her. Every time I see this baby, if I live, it will be a part of Peeta. Something that even the Capitol can't take from me. In fact, hearing that scenario out loud, I am certain the Capitol will see to it that Peeta doesn't survive. What a tragedy it would be if I did and he didn't, what a sad story that the Capitol will love to tell.

"I don't want to have it without Peeta. He…he will just be so much better with it. I think he just has more love to give it," I say honestly. Maybe some sponsor will feel sorry for us.

"You don't think you will love it?" Johanna says.

"Not as much as Peeta. I am scared I don't have that kind of love in me," I say.

"You love your sister that much. Everyone can see that," Johanna says and I can tell she actually means it.

I think for a minute about what Johanna is saying. I do love Prim unconditionally, but it is different then this baby. As much as this baby is a part of Peeta and I, it is also a creation of the Capitol, something they forced on me. No one forced me to love Prim, I just always have.

"You'll be okay. You will love it," Johanna tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask her softly.

"I see how you are already protecting it," Johanna motions to the hand I have laid across my abdomen without even realizing it. I quickly blush.

"But do yourself a favor…don't protect it to much. If you love it like hell you can lose everything," Johanna says and sighs. "Trust me, I know."

"You lost someone?" I ask, curious. I remember Johanna winning and coming to visit District 12 but I hardly remember anything personal about her.

"There's no one left that I love," Johanna says looking straight ahead.

I feel sorry for her, for an instant, but I don't have time to say anything Beetee is now calling for us all to get together.

"I have been thinking, if it is a clock…we need to sort it out. Shall we go back to the Cornucopia?" Beetee asks.

I glance around and all are nodding. It does seem like the best idea. It will help us sort out the different sections of the clock.


	14. Chapter 14: The Spinning Cornucopia

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 14**

_**KATNISS POV**_

We follow Beetee out to the Cornucopia. Peeta is behind me the whole time, one hand on my back, as if to steady me. I find it funny because I have always been more elegant on my feet then him, especially now with his leg.

Once we arrive, Beetee immediately points to the large tree that the lightening strikes.

"Is that where it starts?" Beetee asks me.

I nod. "That's the first section…"

I go through the rest of the sections; the fog, the blood rain, the mutts, the jabberjays, the wave. The group watches me explain. All except Wiress, who goes off to sing a childhood nursery rhyme on the edge of the Cornucopia.

I recognize the song; my mother used to sing it to Prim and I before my father died. After that, she seemed to have forgotten the words.

"So the wave comes after the lightening…perfect," Beetee says.

"The tail points at 12 and midnight," Peeta motions to the top of the Cornucopia.

I am impressed by Peeta's perceptiveness. So impressed in fact, that I don't notice Wiress has suddenly stopped singing. Suddenly, a sinking sensation in my stomach that I know is not from the baby hits me, and I turn to see Gloss slicing Wiress' throat.

I don't make a sound; don't have time to think, instead I simply loud my arrow and shoot. I don't miss. He is too big; too easy of prey. Without so much as a word from me, the glimmer from Gloss' eyes dissolve.

It takes me a minute to realize the others I am with have noticed the attack. Peeta pulls me down and Johanna kills Cashmere without more then a grunt.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks, pulling me close and glancing around, though it seems no other careers have decided to attack.

"Fine," I say, but glance at Johanna, Finnick and Beetee. I notice Beetee is visibly shaken and we are all vulnerable on the Cornucopia. "But lets get back on land."

The others agree and we silently gather our things. Peeta offers me his hand and I take it, slowly and carefully making my way down the Cornucopia when I suddenly feel dizzy, as if I am spinning.

And then I realize I don't feel it; I am spinning. The entire Cornucopia is spinning.

Before I know it, we are being tossed down the side of the Cornucopia.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell. I try to look for him as I grasp helpless at the rock below.

I am certain I am going to fall off when I feel a hand around my wrist. I look up to see Johanna desperately holding on to me.

"Don't let go!" Johanna instructs.

I want to obey her, but it's hard. My hand is wet and so is hers and the spinning is only increasing. I feel nauseous; I feel like I want to pass out, and then I feel my hand slip from Johanna's and I plunge into the water.

* * *

_**PEETA POV **_

The Cornucopia is spinning and I scream for Katniss. I can see her out of the corner of my eye as I hold onto a small chunk of rock I managed to get a grip of. Johanna is holding Katniss, trying her best to keep her on the Cornucopia's base.

But Johanna is struggling. I see it in her face. She is trying to save Katniss, and I know I can trust her now more then ever to do that, but she is losing her grip.

I need to get to Katniss. I glance around as we continue to spin, trying to figure out how to move across the base, but that proves quickly to be impossible.

I glance over again and see Johanna struggling more; Katniss looks lower down the Cornucopia, and then the unthinkable happens. Katniss slips into the water.

"KATNISS!" I scream so loudly I don't even recognize my own voice. It doesn't even take me a second to decide before I let go myself, allowing my body to be tossed in the water.

I need to find Katniss.

The water is rough from the spinning of the Cornucopia and I can hardly get my head above the waves, but I am desperate. I will not lose Katniss.

I dive under. I am a terrible swimmer, but I remember the belt can hold me and then remember Katniss' belt will hold her as well.

I come up again, and the Cornucopia is slowing down.

"Katniss!" I scream.

"There!" I hear Johanna yell from above me.

I glance up to see Johanna pointing with one hand as she clutches the Cornucopia with the other. I follow her finger to see Katniss struggling in the water.

I swim as hard as I can, but it's not pretty. Still, within a minute, I close the gap between Katniss and I and wrap my arms around her.

"Peeta!" She gasps, and I can tell she has swallowed water.

"You're okay…" I tell her and pull her toward the Cornucopia, which has now stopped.

Finnick and Johanna help pull Katniss out of the water.

I follow, hoisting myself up and moving swiftly toward her. She is on all fours, spitting up salt water.

"Katniss…" I am worried as I realize she is now actually throwing up, rather then just water.

I rub her back and tell her she is going to be okay, but I don't actually know that. I am worried about her, and I realize now, only her. The child she is caring is a gift, but I will gladly let that child go for Katniss to make it safely out of here.

Maybe that's me finally realizing that Katniss is right; that the child deserves better then the world we are bringing it into, that I shouldn't be so worried about that child and more worried about Katniss and me. I know Katniss doesn't want the child anyway, and it seems to only be wearing her down. For the first time since I found out Katniss was pregnant, I wish she really wasn't. I wish more then anything that baby would be gone then Katniss could be stronger.

And just as that thought crosses my mind, I hear Katniss' voice and, as always, she shocks me.

"The baby…" Katniss' voice is soft and harsh.

"What?" I bend down closer to her.

"The baby…" Katniss grabs her stomach. "I hope its okay…"

I blink at her; completely in shock, realizing what Katniss' words mean. She loves that baby. She loves my baby. She wants it to be okay.

I suddenly feel guilty for my thoughts; ashamed. I don't deserve to be a father.

"The baby is okay. Strong…just like you," I tell her.

Katniss and I sit there for a few more minutes. Her, still on all fours; me, crouched down next to her rubbing her back. Finally, she flips over and practically falls into my lap. She looks exhausted and I pull her close to me. I want to keep her like this; safe.

"I have a plan," Beetee's voice breaks the silence that seems to surround us as all five of us try to recover.

"What?" I glance up at Beetee who is sitting hiring up the Cornucopia.

"I have a plan," Beetee repeats himself and stands. "We need to get off of this…but I have a plan."

No one seems to argue and we all follow Beetee off the Cornucopia. Katniss and I are last, and I practically need to carry her off by the end. She seems exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15: The Beach

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 15**

_**KATNISS POV**_

We finally make it back to the beach and it takes every ounce of strength I have not to crumple up in a ball and fall asleep. I am exhausted. The heat, the vomiting, Wiress Death…they are all wearing on my already fragile body and, as I curl up next to Peeta in the shade of some trees, my thoughts drift back to the life inside me. The life of the child I am so unsure of, the life of the child that I am worried I may have already lost.

I listen to Beetee as he begins explaining his plan. How we will use the tree and the lightening with the copper wire to destroy the remaining careers. I don't love the idea, because after that, we will all be enemies, we will all need to fight each other.

But Peeta seems completely engaged in the plan, only breaking his trance to shoot me a worried look every few minutes. I know he is not just worried about me, he is worried about the baby as well. The way his eyes linger on my still flat stomach tell me so.

He has every right to be worried. I can feel my body on the verge of complete physical exhausted, and I don't know how another life, so fragile as the one I am carrying, could survive this stress.

I silently wonder if I have already cost the baby its life. The baby I love but am unsure I truly want, the baby that is part of Peeta, the baby that Peeta deserves. Peeta would have been a great father; it seems so unfair he will be denied the privilege. Assuming the child is still alive and I survive the arena to give birth, it will be at the cost of Peeta's life. If Peeta survives, he still will never meet the child because the child will die with me. It seems so unfair.

"Katniss, are you in agreement?" Beetee's voice pulls me from my thoughts and then I realize all eyes are on me. The group is clearly waiting for something from me.

"Sorry, what?" I ask. I truly have no idea what they need from me.

"Do you agree? To the plan tonight?" Beetee asks.

I look to Peeta for confirmation. Truth be told, I have hardly been listening to the plan. I have the basic understanding of it, but I rely on Peeta to tell me if I should agree.

Peeta nods carefully.

I take a deep breath and nod back at him before looking to Beetee. "Yes, I agree."

"Excellent…so we will leave in a few hours then," Beetee seems satisfied.

I swallow hard, realizing I agreed to do something in a few hours that I do not even fully understand. Worse, if it does work, there is a good chance our alliance will be the only Tributes left. That is dangerous.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I can tell Katniss is uneasy about the plan that Beetee has come up with, and if I weren't in on the plan for the Rebellion, I would be too, because it would mean that we would all want to kill one another after the Career's are killed. Fortunately, Haymitch has kept me in the loop and I am desperately depending on Beetee's plan working, so I can get Katniss and our child out of here safely.

"Want to sit by the water?" Katniss asks after silence falls over the group huddled under the trees on the shore.

I look at her, and can tell she just wants some alone time; probably to talk everything over, and so I nod, standing and helping her to her feet.

We walk a few yards down the beach, away from the group, until Katniss is certain nine of them can here us. Then she sits down and motions for me to follow.

"I don't like Beetee's plan, Peeta. Its too dangerous," Katniss says quietly.

I try not to smile at how well I know Katniss. I knew this would be a concern of hers, and a valid one if I didn't know that the point of the plan was to get Katniss out alive.

"Katniss…they have kept us safe this far. We need to take out the careers," I remind her.

"Right, but then what?" She leans closer to me. "Then we take out each other. They will come for us."

"I won't let them," I tell her and pull her close, kissing her forehead, and wanting so badly to tell her that they will not touch her, that they want to keep her and our unborn child as safe as I do. But I can't; not now. That would risk the President knowing too much.

"Peeta…" Katniss says softly.

I sigh and pull the medallion that Effie made me for the arena from around my neck. I had her make it before I knew Katniss was pregnant, before I knew the plan, but it still holds some value. Katniss will make it out of this arena no matter what. My hope is that I will be with her, but I know there is a chance that won't happen and that is a chance I have already accepted.

"You mean everything to me, Katniss. You will get out of here…because you are strong…because your family needs you…" I fiddle with the medallion in my hand and then add, "Because our baby needs you."

"Peeta, this baby needs you too," Katniss tells me and I can hear a softness in her voice that is rare. She only speaks to Prim in this manner.

"Its not the same," I say.

"Of course it is," She fights me.

I chuckle at her, trying to make light of the situation. "First off…without you that baby won't be born," I point to her stomach. "And second, a child would be more then lucky to have you…"

"I'll need you," Katniss tells me in a whisper, and then adds, "I already do. I can't do this alone."

"You won't be alone," I tell her and hand her the locket. I watch as she opens it and looks shocked at the three pictures I have chosen for it; one of Prim, one of her mother, and one of Gale. I let her soak the images in and then continue.

"You will never really be alone, Katniss. Even if I am not with you, a part of me will be," I motion to her stomach. "And your family will be, and they need you, and you have a future with them."

Katniss looks up at me with tears forming in her eyes. I can only blame the hormones or her acting has just gotten better. "No, I need you."

I try to protest, but am cut off with her lips crashing down on mine, and it feels so different then it did when we were faking our love story for the Capitol. This kiss feels real, more real then even the fleeting kisses on the night we conceived our child. This is the best kiss I have ever shared with Katniss and the last memory that will play in my head if I do die tonight.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I listen to Peeta's speech after he hands me the locket, but it only angers me. I need him; I need him to be with me and I will be broken without him. I realize that now, as he tries to softly say goodbye to me. I cannot do this without Peeta.

"No, I need you," I tell Peeta as tears form in my eyes. I cannot lose him. I don't think he has a clue how important he is to me.

Peeta goes to argue with me. I can see it coming, so I stop him. I crush his lips with mine, the only way to keep him quiet, and am surprised when I feel such a strong warmth creeping up from my core. The same warmth I felt a few days ago, when I realized my feelings for Peeta were complicated.

I kiss him until I need to come up for air, but even then it doesn't seem long enough. I look into his eyes, the blue eyes I hope our child manages to inherit, and I realize just how lost I would be without him. Baby or not, Peeta is an integral part of my life now. I need him maybe even more then I thought I needed Gale.

"We should just go, Peeta. We can still go now and be safe," I try one last time.

Peeta shakes his head. "We are safer where we are for now. We will be the first to get out of there when we need to."

I don't understand why Peeta doesn't want to listen to me or why he is being so stubborn. I need him to listen to me and decide to use the ultimate leverage against him.

"For the baby. Help me keep the baby safe," I don't even feel guilty using the child I am still so unsure of against Peeta. I am coming around to the idea of the baby, and certainly want to keep it safe, but at the same time, its so foreign to me it doesn't seem real, and I don't mind using it to get my way.

"Katniss…" Peeta starts.

"Please, Peeta. Think about the baby," I try one more time and actually hear the desperation in my own voice; I hope he does too.

Peeta seems to contemplate my words for a split second but then shakes his head. "I am thinking about the baby. Just trust me on this. We will be okay."

For the first time in my life, I feel like I have lost a battle to Peeta. This is the first he doesn't ultimately give me my way and I have to respect that, so eventually I nod.

"Do you have a plan?" I ask.

Peeta nods and pulls me closely, kissing my forehead and wrapping one hand around my still flat stomach. I am hardly a week pregnant; I don't know why he expects to find at my waist yet.

Still, I can feel he is trying to show me he will protect this baby and me and so I nod against his lips. I just hope he really does have a plan and I hope it is a good one, because we will need it when the careers are gone.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I keep my arms wrapped firmly around Katniss even after I feel her nod against my lips. I know this is her way of accepting the plan to stay with the other tribute, and I am glad because I know that is essential to our rescue, to the rebellions plan.

"Trust me," I whisper against her forehead.

"I do," Katniss tells me and I can hear in her voice that she really does. I feel her relax against me and realize that this feels so real. The kiss did too, like she actually wanted to do it, rather then just for the cameras.

Part of me allows myself to think this is the case. It would be nice to know Katniss does have a deeper level of feeling for me aside from her ally, and the father of the child she is carrying but doesn't really want. I don't blame her for that, but I know deep down, whether she wants that baby or not, she will love it just the same when it gets her.

Katniss sighs in my grasp and I look down to see her eyes slightly closed.

"Tired?" I ask.

Katniss looks up at me and pouts. "Stupid hormones."

I smile when I see her smile slightly. It is so rare to get a smile out of Katniss ever, yet she always seems to be able to at the most stressful of times, like in the middle of an arena. This is just another part of Katniss I love. Despite what others may think, she does have a sense of humor.

"I'm sorry. I think those may be my fault," I tease her.

"Well, you certainly helped," She teases back, leaning back into my chest.

I relax, holding her there. I want to keep her like this forever, safe in my arms, and I do, until Beetee tells us its time to start hiking toward the tree. And with this final direction from Beetee I realize it is only a matter of hours until Katniss, and hopefully me, are safe somewhere with Haymitch and the other rebels.


	16. Chapter 16: The Lightening

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 16**

_**KATNISS POV**_

Nightfall came to early and before I knew it, Peeta and I were following Beetee, Johanna, and Finnick off of the beach and into the woods, toward the large tree.

The hike to the tree is not an easy one and Peeta is constantly turning to make sure I am okay. Given the circumstances, I am as good as can be expected. I am tried, dehydrated, and worried, but still on guard. I know the Careers could be anywhere.

When we reach the tree Peeta helps me ease down onto a rock to catch my breath. Without realizing it, or maybe he does, his hands gently slips down to my flat stomach like it did on the beach.

"We will get out of here as soon as we can," Peeta assures me.

I give him a small smile, letting him know I trust him, though I am still on guard.

"Alright. Excellent. We should begin soon," Beetee says, fixing his glasses as he eyes up the large tree.

"What do we need to do?" Finnick asks.

"We will need to get the wire to the water…and tie it to this tree. The biggest thing is to keep me alive until midnight," Beetee says.

"Fair enough," Peeta nods.

"Good…so why don't the girls take the wire to the water and you two can protect me," Beetee points to Finnick and Peeta.

Immediately, my heart sinks. Beetee is trying to separate Peeta and I and I have a gut feeling I know why. The group doesn't want Peeta and I together because it will be easier to take us out if we are separate. They must think of us as dangerous as together and they are right, but I am not leaving Peeta.

"Peeta and I can take it," I say quickly, trying to keep Peeta close to me.

"Yeah, we can take it," Peeta agrees, as I stand and he wraps his arm around my waist. "Finnick can protect you just fine."

"No…no I need both of you," Beetee insists.

"What's the difference? Then let Johanna stay here," I say quickly.

"Look, this is the plan. You agreed to it," Beetee says quickly. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, we all agreed," Johanna says quickly, pointing at us with her axe.

I look desperately at Peeta who I am surprised to see looking at Finnick rather then me. I watch Finnick give Peeta a small nod that confuses me. I look back to Peeta and am shocked to see a certain look on his face. I know the look so well; it is the same look that Peeta gives me when he is about to give into my wants.

"Okay, he's right," Peeta looks at me with sad eyes. "We did agree."

I am shocked to see Peeta agreeing with Finnick and want to object when Finnick cuts in.

"Katniss? Do you have a problem?" Finnick asks.

I glance at Finnick to see a certain expression that I cannot understand. If he is trying to intimidate me, it isn't working, yet I know that if I continue to fight with them it could cost Peeta and I our lives. If we become too much work they might attack us here, and so I clear my throat.

"No. No problem," I hear myself say.

"Excellent," Beetee hands me the role of wire. "Get this in the water and then meet us back here. We want to be as far away from this tree as we can be before midnight."

Peeta steps back toward me and cups my cheeks in his hand. "I'll be waiting for you."

I lean in and kiss him, and this time the same feeling from the beach creeps up into me, mixed with slight desperation. I don't want to be separated from Peeta; I can't be. I hold him close to me, our lips on one another until both of us need to breath.

When we break apart I can see hesitation in Peeta's eyes as his lock with mine. His hand drops to my stomach. "Please stay safe."

"I'll—" I start and then my eyes drift down to his hand on my stomach and I realize I can make my words so much more impactful, but this time, not for the audience, but rather for Peeta. In case, even though I don't want to think about it, in case something happens. He needs to hear this. "_We _will see you at midnight."

Peeta gives me a small smile and rubs a tiny circle on my stomach acknowledging that he understands my words and the meaning behind them.

I lean in and kiss him one more time before Johanna clears her throat and leads me off down the hill. I turn back for the first few steps as we descend the hill, my eyes locked on Peeta until I can no longer see him.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I watch Katniss walk down the hill, out of sight and it takes every ounce of strength to not chase after her. I know she is as safe as she can be with Johanna, and I know Johanna will protect her, but I don't like having her out of my sight.

I swallow hard when I know she is really out of reach.

"She will be okay. Johanna will take care of her…" Finnick says, grabbing the back of my neck with one hand and gently tapping my tracker in my arm with his finger, so softly the cameras probably don't catch it. I know what this means; this means this is really it. Johanna will cut out Katniss' tracker and we won't have to wait long until the rebels, assuming we all live, rescue us.

"I just don't like her being out of my sight. I don't like being separated from her," I admit the truth.

"I know but…its only temporary. You will be with her in no time," Finnick reminds me, patting my shoulder.

I nod. It's all I can do. I just hope he is right because I will be on edge until I can wrap my arms around her again.

"We should help Beetee," Finnick say after a long moment.

I nod again because I know the faster we can get the wire tied around the tree the faster I can get to Katniss and feel better about this entire thing.

As the three of us work the wire around the tree I realize that this is it. If all goes according to plan, we will all be safe and out of the arena within the hour. If all goes according to plan, Katniss and I may actually get a real chance at being parents. It is a bizarre concept, but one that I find oddly comforting. Katniss may not really love me, but if at the end of all of this I get to see her happy and maybe, have a connection with her through this child, well that is all I could ever want and I can only hope I get to see it.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I cannot see Peeta any longer and so I turn my head and focus on following Johanna down the hill. I am pulling the wire behind us, adding more distance between Peeta and I and I hate it. I am confused about my feelings for him, but one thing is certain, if something happens to him and I am not at his side, and I can't help me, I won't survive. I need him like I need the air around me. He helps me survive, and I help him.

"Come on…I want to get away from the water as fast as we can," Johanna speaks up.

I realize I am walking slow and pick up my pace. "Sorry…"

Johanna says nothing but instead continues walking.

I take a few more steps when I hear a woosh and the wire I have been rolling out comes flying back at Johanna and I, nearly hitting Johanna in the back of the head.

"What the—" Johanna starts when she realizes the same thing I realize. Someone has cut the wire.

That's when we hear them, long before we see them. Enobaria and Brutus are above us on the hill, though in the dark they do not see us yet.

"Here! Quick!" Johanna pulls me down into a riven.

"We need to get back to Peet—" I start to whisper when I suddenly feel something collide with my head. My sigh goes fuzzy as I slump to the ground. I am then rolled over and Johanna is on top of me, covering my mouth.

I struggle against her, but I can hardly see her, my head throbbing. I can't think straight, but I know this is probably it. Johanna is on top of me and ready to kill me. This is how I die, a victim of the alliance.

Johanna's knee digs slightly into my stomach and causes a knee-jerk reaction. I remember the baby. She isn't just killing me, she is killing the innocent child Peeta and I have brought along for the ride; she is killing the life that cannot protect itself, the life I should protect.

"Stop moving!" Johanna whispers harshly.

For a second I listen, mostly because she still hasn't tired to kill me and because I can hear Brutus and Enobaria over us. They have not seen us, and Johanna is keeping so still that assuming I don't move, they will never find us.

Once they move past us, Johanna grabs my wrist and I resume my struggle. I won't die like this.

And then I feel it; Johanna digs into my arm with something sharp. I gasp in pain; it is excruciating and I feel my eyes roll back into my head.

"Shut up!" Johanna hisses as I realize I am screaming.

I am so confused as she continues to cover my mouth with her hand and then I hear Enobaria and Brutus coming back for us.

"Shut up and stay down!" Johanna orders before sticking her head up and throwing her axe at Brutus and Enobaria.

And then Johanna takes off as Enobaria and Brutus chase after her, leaving me alone in the hole.

A cannon goes off and I roll over; my vision is still blurry as I get to my feet and the blood drips from my open wrist, but I don't care. That cannon means one thing, Peeta could be in trouble.

"Peeta!" I scream, not thinking or caring as I stumble back in the direction of the tree. I have to get to Peeta. I have to warn him that this has been a set up. I have to make sure he is still alive.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

Finnick and I have just finished pulling the wire around the tree when it comes snapping back at us.

It takes me a second to realize what this means, and when I do, I panic.

"Someone cut the wire," I mumble at first.

"What?" Finnick hasn't caught on to what has just happened.

"Someone cut the wire!" I scream now, pulling the broken wire up to my face. This is not good, this means Katniss is in danger.

Finnick seems to register what I am saying and then his eyes go wide. He knows what I am going to do next and I can't imagine he is going to try and stop me. I doubt he could. I am a man on a mission.

"Katniss…" I whisper her name.

The cannon goes off, and I take off into the woods, sprinting. I go in the direction Katniss was last seen, praying with each step that the cannon wasn't for her; wasn't for our baby.

I cut through the weeds and vines, not caring if anyone sees me when I hear her voice.

"Peeta!" Katniss' voice is to my left and seems panicked, but at least I know she is alive.

I turn in the direction of her voice, though it seems to be getting further away. I don't dare to call back out to her, I don't want to drawer attention to her I just need to find her.

"Peeta, stop!" Finnick's voice is behind me.

I know Finnick is only finding me out of concern but I am not going to stop for him. I have one thought on my mind and it is Katniss. I need to find her.

I continue running and soon enough I realize Finnick has given up on me. He is no longer chasing me; so much for an alliance. I don't care though, as long as I can get to Katniss and the baby I could care less about any alliance right now.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I am sprinting back to the three though my view is fuzzy. I can feel the blood dripping down my arm and I know I am stumbling more then running, but I just need to get to Peeta. Protectively, instinctively, my good hand finds its way to my stomach and I focus on the life inside of their, the life that is half Peeta, the life that I know means the world to me now, especially if something happened to Peeta.

As I move through the forest, I hear someone coming up. I crouch down, hoping its Peeta but instead its Finnick.

"Johanna? Johanna, where are you?" Finnick whispers.

Rage fills my blurry mind. Finnick and a Johanna are on the same team; Johanna attacked me which means Finnick could have attacked Peeta. I am cautious and don't move until Finnick has passed, then I begin my trip back to the tree.

Soon enough I stumble back to the tree, and am shocked to find Beetee on the ground.

"Beetee?" I move toward him. He is breathing but unconscious. I wonder if Finnick did this, or worse, am worried what he did to Peeta.

I quickly scan around the tree for Peeta but do not find him.

"Peeta?" I call out again, my voice hardly above a whisper.

And then suddenly I hear someone coming. I crouch on the side of the tree, near Beetee and pull my bow out. If it's not Peeta, I won't be caught off guard.

"Katniss?" Finnick whispers as he comes into view. He seems me and stops, putting his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Where is Peeta?" I ask.

"I…I don't know," Finnick says, cautiously taking a step toward me.

I straighten up, pulling the arrow tighter against my bow as the blood drips from my damage wrist.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, or rather growl. I have never heard myself so fierce.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything…" Finnick says.

He seems genuine but he must be lying. Johanna seemed genuine too, until she cut my arm open.

Finnick must be able to tell that I am not buying his lines because he puts his hands higher. "Katniss, remember who the real enemy is…"

I suddenly remember those words. Haymitch said them to me before we left. How would Finnick have known them unless Haymitch trusted him?

Lightening cracks above us.

"Katniss! Get away from the tree!" Finnick orders, his voice nearly a shrill.

But I don't listen to him. Something clicks and it is not only to trust Finnick but to destroy snow. I grab the wire attached to the tree and attach it to me arrow.

"Katniss! No!" Finnick seems to understand what I am doing a second to late.

The lightening cracks, I let the arrow fly, and suddenly, I feel myself being blown to the side as the arena seems to crash down around me. Everything seems like a blur and I can hardly hear anything as I lay on the fiery forest floor, wondering if this is how my life will end, wondering if Peeta will survive without me and the baby, wondering how I ever deserved him in the first place.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I am sprinting toward the sound of Katniss' voice, though I don't hear it any longer. However, I do hear someone behind me. I turn quickly on my heel, ready to attack, but immediately lower the machete I am welding when Johanna Mason comes into view.

"Johanna? Where is Katniss?" I panic.

Johanna seems out of breath. "I left her in a ditch…Enobaria…Brutus…they were chasing us…I hid her…"

Johanna is taking deep breaths, trying to get out what she needs to.

"I heard a cannon…" I say desperately.

Johanna nods and points to her wrist. That is when I see the blood on Johanna's hands and I realize what Johanna is saying. The cannon was for Katniss, but not because Katniss is dead, but because Johanna cut Katniss' tracker out. Katniss is safe. Johanna has stuck to her word.

"We need to find Katniss…" I say quickly and desperately.

Johanna nods and leads me to the place where she left Katniss. We both know we are running out of time. It's only a matter of minutes before the Capitol realizes what is going on.

Suddenly Johanna stops, looking at a ditch that I can easily see if covered in blood.

"What? What is it?" I panic. I feel like I already know the answer and I don't want to.

"I…I left her here!" Johanna jumps in the ditch.

"Where did she go?" I spin around, looking at the ground, looking for any clue.

"Blood! There!" Johanna points in the direction back up the hill and I can see the earth is moved. Katniss must have crawled out of the ditch.

"She is heading back to the tree!" I say.

Within seconds, Johanna and I are running full speed back in the direction of the tree, in the direction I know Katniss went in. I need to get to her. I need to know she is okay.

And that's when I hear it; a huge boom. It happens the same time the lightening crashes down. It shakes the earth; the sky lights up across the dome of the arena and Johanna and I are blasted backwards into some trees by the sheer force of the explosion.

I lay on the ground for a little, my ears are ringing and it takes me a moment to register that I am even still breathing. I don't know what happened, but I feel like I can't move, like I am numb.

I try to get up; I need to find Katniss. I need to know she is safe.

I think I am yelling Katniss' name but I can't hear it, everything is fuzzy, my hearing seems distorted as well as my vision. I twist my head to see Johanna a few yards from me looking just as confused.

I manage to get up onto my hands and knees and I try to crawl to my ally when suddenly the light from the real sun, the one shining through as the arena crumbs, is blocked.

Johanna and I both look up and find a Capitol Hovercraft coming closer, nearly on top of us, a claw out, ready to pick us both up, and suddenly I feel like all of our work was for nothing. This was certainly never part of the plan.


	17. Chapter 17: The Separation

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 17**

_**PEETA POV**_

It's been two days since the Capitol Hovercraft lifted Johanna and I out of the arena and we have been left on the ship, wounded and in the dark. We have no idea what is happening, no idea where we are going, and no idea if the rebellion has begun. The only thought that is keeping me conscious is of Katniss. I hope she makes it out of here safe; as long as she is safe I will take whatever is coming at me; as long as she and the baby live.

We hear banging going on outside of the ship, or at least, we sort of do. My hearing is still slighting damaged from the explosion in the arena.

"What is that?" Johanna asks.

I don't turn to look at her. I can't see her in the dark hull of the ship but I can feel it, we are moving again and it seems down. "I think we are moving."

We a thumbed as the ship suddenly lands and both of us groan. We are still banged up pretty good from the arena and they have only thrown one bottle of water in for us to share the last two days.

"Fair assessment," Johanna says and even if I can't see her, I know she is rolling her eyes.

"Where do you think we are?" I ask.

"Nowhere good," Johanna assumes what I figured already but did not want to say.

Suddenly, the door to the back of the Hovercraft flies open and two Peacekeeper's board with broad batons in their hand.

Instantly, Johanna and I are each thrown to the floor and our backs are beaten with the sticks before our hands our bound behind us.

"What a welcome committee…" Johanna mocks when we are dragged to our feet.

The Peacekeeper says nothing but he does smack Johanna hard across the shoulder again indicating she should be silenced.

The Peacekeeper holding me then speaks. "Move…forward…"

Johanna and I hobble off the ship and into the bright light of day. I look up as we get off and realize we are in a bottom-landing base for the Hovercraft. The sky is at least fifteen stories up from us.

We are ushered forward down a long hall and ordered to stand against it for at least an hour.

"No sign of Katniss," Johanna says.

I look at her and nod. She is right. I did not see Katniss either.

"If she isn't here with us it must mean she got out safely…" Johanna whispers.

I can only hope that Johanna is right but there is no way to know that until we have a better idea of what is going on, and right now we have no idea.

"Stand," The Peacekeeper orders us.

Johanna and I do as we are told and stand. The Peacekeeper then grabs our wrists and cuts the binding.

I pull my hands to the front and flex them, seeing that the rope has cut deep into my wrists.

"You try anything funny and we will kill you. Once we get across the walkway…into the living quarters we will tie you back up. Again, don't try anything," The Peacekeeper orders.

Johanna and I are both equally confused by these strange requests. If we are in the Capitol, why would they be putting us in living quarters? Surely by now they have figured the rebellion out. Shouldn't they want us dead? Suddenly I feel my heart sink in my chest. Maybe the rebellion failed; maybe something happened to Katniss. If that is the case, I want them to kill me. I can't live without her.

"Why not just keep us tied up then?" Johanna asks the practical question with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Can't let the crowd see that," The Peacekeeper says.

"Crowd?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Move it," The second Peacekeeper finally speaks and Johanna and I are pushed forward, out double doors, and are met with the bright sunlight and the blaring noise of cheering crowds.

The noise is alarming but I can hear the crowd chanting my name, smiling, and waving. I don't understand this warm welcome and look straight ahead, where President Snow is waving at us from a makeshift stage near the entrance to the living quarters we had used before the Games.

"Welcome…our only true Victors! Let us hope they can endure and bring us the same calm they have always, even in these troubled times!" Snow's voice is loud over the crowd.

His words are cryptic and confusing and his smile is unmistakably uncomfortable. I know, behind that smile he is glaring at me which means only one thing. Katniss is alive and she is safe and Snow is worried about that.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

My eyes flutter open and the light in the room seems far too bright. The last thing I remember is shooting the arrow at the force field and the explosion. Everything else is a blur.

I realize I am hooked up to a breathing apparatus and immediately panic, my hands flying to my flat stomach, wondering if the explosion from the arena hurt the baby. There is, of course, no way for me to tell.

I take in my surroundings now and remove the breathing mask from my face. I sit up and realize there is an IV in my arm as well. I quickly yank it out, unsure of what the Capitol has been pumping into my veins while I sleep. I realize I am on a Hovercraft and panic. Did the Capitol pick me up? Surely they did.

I look around and see Beetee laying next to me, still asleep. There is no sign of Peeta or Finnick or Johanna anywhere, but there are also no guards.

I know I need a plan. I need to get away from the Capitol, I need to find Peeta, I need to get home which means I need to get off of the ship.

I glance around for my bow and arrow but know that it would be too much to ask for to find them. The only thing that remotely resembles a weapon is a needle sticking out of a bag in the corner. I move and grab it. It may be my only defense.

I am cautious as I move down the hall of the hovercraft. I hear voices at the end; they are muffled and hard to recognize but I brace myself as I move closer. Whoever is in there will surely be surprised I am awake and this may be my one chance to break free.

As I approach the door it opens and I immediately and shocked by who I find,

Finnick and Plutarch Heavensbee are standing at a long table. Part of me expects Finnick to be with the enemy, I should have never trusted him, but the third person in the room shocks it. It is Haymitch.

"Morning sweetheart…" Haymitch grins.

I don't think, instead I lung at Haymitch with the needle. He has betrayed me; he has betrayed Peeta. He is with the enemy.

Haymitch, however drunk he may be, is quick on his feet and grabs my extended arm, gently pushing me against the wall, holding both of my arms in place over my head so I cannot hurt anyone.

"What are you doing with them?!" I spit in his face.

"Relax there, sweetheart…think about the baby…" Haymitch's wide eyes look down at my stomach.

I stitch my eyebrows together but I know Haymitch is confirming that my baby, Peeta's baby, is still okay. He even nods his head slightly and I do feel some relief. The idea of having the baby scares me, but the idea of losing something that is part Peeta scares me more. Still, I need him to acknowledge it out loud. It makes it more real.

"The baby…?" I say quietly, asking more then making a statement.

"Is fine. Just as stubborn as you are, Sweetheart," Haymitch says.

I nod; allowing the information to sink in and then turn to look at the others in the room, then back at Haymitch.

"Why are you with them?" I ask again, motioning toward Finnick and Heavensbee with my chin.

"It was part of the plan. Relax, Katniss…" Finnick tells me.

"Plan? What plan?" I am confused now.

"The revolution, Katniss. Our plan was to always rescue you. You are our Mockingjay," Heavensbee speaks up.

"You're what?" I look at Haymitch for some explanation.

"The Districts are rebelling. The revolution is coming and you are the symbol for it. Some of the tributes were in on it, to keep you safe, to get you out alive," Haymitch explains.

"Revolution?" I shake my head, trying to absorb Haymitch's words.

"We couldn't tell you, Katniss. Not with everyone watching you. It was too risky," Haymitch says. He releases my hands and pries the needle from me, though he keeps himself between Heavensbee, Finnick, and me.

I am so angry he kept this from me. It would have been so helpful to know they were using me as a pawn. And knowing the other tributes knew only made it worse. Then, suddenly I remember the one person who would have never betrayed me and I feel awful he had escaped my thoughts for the moment.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask quickly.

"He knew the plan, Katniss…" Finnick speaks.

"Shut up!" I growl at Finnick and then focus back on Haymitch and repeat myself. "Where is Peeta?"

"He still had his tracker in his arm…Johanna managed to cut yours out," Haymitch points to my wounded wrist.

"Where is he, Haymitch?" I ask a final time, a panic flowing through me since Haymitch refuses to give me a straight answer.

Haymitch sighs and looks back at Finnick and Heavensbee.

"Tell her. She needs to know," Finnick says.

The tone in Finnick's voice, the sigh in Haymitch's throat. Both of these things cause my body to go numb with possibility. Something happened to Peeta, I know it. Haymitch doesn't want to tell me, but something happened. Instinctively I wrap my arms around my flat stomach as if to guard the only thing I have left of Peeta.

"Tell me what? Haymitch? Where is he? Where is Peeta?" I ask quickly, in a panic.

"In the Capitol. He still had his tracker in…so did Johanna. The Capitol got them both, and Enobaria…" Haymitch says.

The panic and numbness that flow freely through my body when Haymitch tells me Peeta's fate are quickly replaced with rage and anger and disbelief.

"You son of a bitch!" I am suddenly like a rapid dog. I lung at Haymitch, scratching at his face and arms, and anywhere I can sink my nails into him.

"Why didn't you get him out!?" I am screaming and crying all at once. "I NEED HIM! I NEED PEETA!"

Haymitch doesn't fight me off, but rather lets me continue to rip into him.

"I NEED HIM! THIS BABY! I—I—I NEED PEETA! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I am hysterical now.

And then everything starts to go black. I feel something sharp in my back and I know Heavenbee has moved to sedate me.

Haymitch lowers me carefully onto the floor, but the last thing I remember is the blood forming under my dirty fingernails as I dig them deeply into Haymitch's torn up skin.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

Johanna and I are ushered into the living quarters that had been created for the Victors and taken up to the Penthouse that Katniss and I stayed in. No words are spoken between us and the Peacekeepers, not even when they lock the door behind us.

I glance around the Penthouse. It looks exactly as it had before Katniss and I left, before the Games.

The sight overwhelms me because it does remind me so much of Katniss. The bedroom to the back, her bedroom, was where we forcefully conceived out child, and even though it was not the way I wanted, those memories still flood back into my mind.

I close my eyes, trying to hold onto the images of Katniss and when I open them, I realize a small tear has formed to the side of them I need to know Katniss is okay.

"Don't cry on me now, lover boy," Johanna says to me as she flops down on the couch.

I follow her, sitting into the soft furniture and allowing it to swallow me up. I didn't realize how sore I was until I sit. Now, every bruise and bump aches through me. I run my fingers over the cuts on my wrist from the handcuffs.

Johanna watches me and laughs a little. "You look like hell…"

I glare up at her, but realize it is ironic because she is right. We both look terribly bruise and beaten and against the beauty of the Capitol furniture we look ridiculous.

We both laugh, and I don't even know why. Maybe its because this is all too much, maybe because we know we are in great danger, maybe because we know we may die, or maybe it is simple because we are still alive. Our bodies are bruised, cut, and damaged, but we survived the arena.

Once we manage to calm down, I glance around once more and take a deep breath. "Why do you think they kept us alive?"

Johanna shrugs. "No idea. President Snow's cryptic words when we arrived may have something to do with it. Apparently, we are the true Victors. Whatever the hell that means…"

I want to ask Johanna if she thinks Katniss is okay, if she thinks the Rebel's plan worked, but I know it is too risky. I am not stupid, this Penthouse is complete tapped and I know the President can hear everything I say.

It doesn't matter though, because as I wrap my mind around this simple fact, the door to the Penthouse opens and President Snow enters, surrounded by four Peacekeepers.

Johanna and I straighten up in our seats and I know we both feel uncomfortable when President Snow wordlessly pulls a chair up across from us and gives us an eerie smile.

"My dear Victors…" President Snow continues to smile.

"President…" I nod curtly, realizing that I am more nervous now then I have ever been in my life.

"Come now, Peeta…no need to be so jumpy. I am not going to kill you…not yet anyway," President Snow continues to smile as he speaks the threatening words and I feel the back of the hair on my neck stand straight up.


	18. Chapter 18: The Realization

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 18**

_**PEETA POV**_

Johanna and I sit straight in our seat as President Snow eerily smiles at both of us. I believe him. I don't think he wants to kill us, _yet, _but I know he wants us dead. First, though, he clearly has something he wants us to do and I will do whatever it is. As long as it keeps Katniss safe, as long as our child stays safe, I will gladly die.

"What do you want from us?" I ask after a long moment.

President Snow chuckles a bit, which causes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "What I want is very simple. I want to know where she is…"

"Where who is?" I ask. I know whom he wants but I will never give him Katniss, besides, I don't even know where she is.

"Don't play coy with me, Mr. Mellark. Where is Katniss Everdeen?" President Snow's voice stays even tempered which makes it all the more eerie.

"I don't know," I say which is partly true. I do know, if Snow didn't find her that she is alive and more then likely on her way to District 13 but I have no idea where that really is. I have never been there.

The President pounds his fist on the arm of his chair now. "You lie!"

I see the President snap his finger and the next thing I feel is the butt of a gun connecting with my cheekbone.

I see stars and instantly know that my cheek is split open. I blink a few times and see the Peacekeeper moving away from me. I then turn my focus back to President Snow.

"Where is she?" President Snow asks again.

I wipe the blood from my cheek and shake my head. "Even if I knew, do you think I would honestly tell you?"

"Do you know what I think happened, Mr. Mellark?" President Snow leans closer to me. "I think she shot the arena down and left you there to get caught. I think she used you to save her own skin. So typical of Miss Everdeen, don't you think?"

"You don't know anything," Johanna speaks up when I am silent. I don't believe a word Snow says because I knew this was apart of the plan all along, but I don't know what to say without giving too much away about what I do know about Katniss and the Rebellion.

"I know that there are Rebels in District 13 and I know that is the perfect place for a menace like Katniss Everdeen. Now, you will play by my rules or I will blow them all to dust, do you understand?" President Snow sneers.

My breath catches in my throat as my cheek continues to bleed. President Snow knows much more then I thought and so I don't respond to his question.

Johanna, however, does respond. "Like hell."

Snow looks at me and when I don't respond he merely laughs and stands up from his chair, looking over our shoulder to where I know the Peacekeepers are standing. "Alright then…please escort our Victors down to the lower levels then…"

Before Johanna and I can even register what that means we are being ripped out of our chairs by two Peacekeeper's each and escorted back to the elevator.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

My eyes flutter open, but the room is too bright and I quickly close them. I want to shut the entire world out. I want to be left alone. I want Peeta.

At this thought my eyes open again and my hands move to my flat stomach, which holds Peeta's child.

An odd choke comes out of my throat as I realize Peeta may never meet this child, assuming the baby is okay.

"You're okay, Catnip…" I hear a familiar voice.

I move my eyes and see Gale sitting on the side of my bed. He is smiling down at me but I can see half of his face is badly bruised.

"Gale?" I ask in bewilderment. What he is he doing here? We must be home. This gives me hope. Maybe everything about District 13 and Peeta being trapped in the Capitol was just a big lie. Maybe we are all in District 12 now, and maybe we are all safe.

"Hey, Katniss…you're okay. You have just been sleeping for a few days," Gale smiles sweetly.

"Peeta?" I nearly sit up. The hope in my voice is so clear.

I see Gale frown at my words. "He's not here, Katniss."

"Are we home?" I ask numbly, fighting sleep, fighting the drugs I can feel in my system.

Gale's frown even grows larger and I feel my heart skip a beat. I really look at his face now, the bruise is worse then I thought. Immediately my thoughts move to my sister. "Prim?"

"She is safe, Katniss. I got her out alive…your mother too…" Galen says quietly.

I hear the panic in my voice as I feel tears I do not even understand rise in my eyes. "Got them out? Gale, where are they?"

I immediately try to sit up but Gale pushes me back onto the bed.

"Easy, Katniss. The doctor said to not move too much…because of the…the…_baby_…" Gale seems to choke the last word out as if it is poisonous.

Again my thoughts shift and I touch my still flat stomach. "Is it—"

"Its fine. The doctor checked," Gale says quickly, almost bitterly and looks away for a moment.

I understand why the thought of the child makes Gale uncomfortable but I need him to explain everything to me.

"Gale, what happened? Why aren't we home?" I ask quietly.

"We don't have a home, Katniss. We're going to District 13," Gale says, still not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, so confused. My eyes are filling with tears and my chest with more panic. Why won't Gale just tell me what is happening.

"District 12 is gone," Gale looks down at his hands.

I take a moment to grasp his words. "Gone?"

Gale nods and looks back at me. "After the Games…the Capitol sent in Hovercrafts and they just…they started in town…started dropping bombs…I hardly had time to get anyone to the meadow. I saved who I could…"

"What?" Now the tears are flowing from my eyes.

"Katniss, calm down…" Gale tires.

But I am frantic. I am screaming. I don't even realize the sounds coming from my throat as I thrash on the bed.

Within seconds Gale is pushed aside by two doctors who are checking me over.

"Miss Everdeen…please calm down," One Doctor says.

"The baby is fine," The Second Doctor says as he rubs something across my stomach.

The mention of Peeta's baby only makes me cry harder. My home is gone, people I love are destroyed, Peeta is trapped in the Capitol, a War is starting, and I am pregnant. Everything is unraveling at the seams, and then everything goes black as I feel another needle sink into my side to put me back to sleep.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

Johanna and I are led deep below the training center by two Peacekeepers who immediately separate us and throw us into jail cells that are across from one another so that we can still see each other.

They are, of course, as rough as possible and throw me hard against the concrete floor my splitting my lip open.

"BASTARDS!" Johanna spits in the Peacekeeper's face, earning herself a hard punch across her right cheek, which sends her down to the ground hard.

"JOHANNA!" I call out, scrambling to my feet and leaning against the bars on my cell.

"I am okay," Johanna tells me as the guards leave us alone.

"Where are we?" I glance around. I had no idea the Training Center had cells below it like this.

"Didn't know they had one of these down here, did you?" Enobaria's voice hisses from her cell. "I knew…I learned after my second year as a mentor here…"

I stick my head against the bars and see Enobaria leaning against her cell bars. She does not look nearly as bruised or battered as Johanna or I do. In fact, Enobaria doesn't look like she has been touched at all.

"Why are you down here? Aren't you the golden child of the Capitol?" Johanna moves toward her bars though, because she is on the same side of the hall as Enobaria, she cannot see the Victor from District 2.

"Same reason you are here. Some of the Victors escaped…" Enobaria snorts. "They think I would know a damn thing about what your lunatic of a wife did…"

I bang the bars of my cell because I know Enobaria is talking about Katniss. "Shut up!"

Before Enobaria can say something back, a Peacekeeper has walked up to my cell and wrapped my fingers with his stick, instantly cracking at least two of my knuckles against the bars.

I cry out and pain and fall back away from the bars. I see stars and I know at least parts of my hand are broken.

"Peeta!" Johanna is concerned but Enobaria simply snickers.

It takes me a few minutes to pull my wounded hand close to my chest. I could cry or cause a scene but it will do no good. The hand is broken and I am stuck in a prison cell so there is no point in making it worse then it is.

"I am fine," I say after a long moment.

"We have to get out of here," Johanna says.

"Good luck with that," Enobaria says.

I glance over at her, wondering what she is even doing down here. The President would be crazy to think Enobaria has anything to do with this. She tried to kill us all numerous times.

"Katniss wasn't picked up by Snow…we know that. She is safe," I continue speaking, ignoring Enobaria completely.

Johanna nods, seemingly bored because she already figured out what I am saying. "And?"

"And so I can't risk anything. I need to keep her safe," I say, my mind racing, I need to figure out a way to ensure Katniss, and our unborn child stay safe. I need to keep Snow away from them as long as possible, and I need a plan to do that.

As I contemplate how I am going to do that, two Peacekeeper's come down and stop in front of Enobaria's door.

"You're out of here. President's orders…you are heading home," The Peacekeeper's tell Enobaria as they release her from her cell.

"What about us?" Johanna asks as Enobaria is led past us.

One Peacekeeper merely laughs.

"Wait!" I scream out, realizing this is my opportunity.

One of the Peacekeeper's turns to look at me. "What?"

"I want to speak to President Snow," I say simply.

"The President is far too busy—" The Peacekeeper starts.

"Tell him I will tell him anything he wants to know. Anything…" I stress the last word.

The guard seems to think for a moment and then nods, leading Enobaria and the other peacekeeper out.

"What are you doing?" Johanna is nearly spitting across the hallway at me.

"Just trust me," I say simply, knowing now that I need to figure something out before the guards come back and bring me to President Snow.


	19. Chapter 19: The Deal

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 19**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I open my eyes and find myself in another room, another bed. Everything is white. I look down and pull the IV drip out of my arm. I am in a white hospital gown and I know I am not on the hovercraft anymore.

I climb out of bed, trying to wrap my mind around everything. I try to think back to my last real memory. The memory of Gale telling me District 12 is gone, the memory of Haymitch telling me Peeta was captured, the memory of kissing Peeta goodbye.

My fingers find their way to my lip on impulse at the thought of my kiss with Peeta.

And suddenly I am on the floor, hyperventilating. I don't care where I am right now. District 12, District 13, the Capitol, the arena, it doesn't matter. If Peeta is here, it doesn't matter.

"Miss Everdeen!" I hear my voice being shouted and strong arms are pulling me back up onto the bed.

I realize I am screaming. At first I am not sure what, but it becomes clear as I am being handcuffed back on the bed, retrained. One word is on my lips.

"PEETA! PEETA!" I scream and kick. There are so many faces I don't recognize trying to hold me down.

I see one hand hold up a syringe and I fight it off. I don't want to be put back to sleep, put down like a dog.

"She doesn't need that! I'll calm her!" A familiar voice fills my ears.

I stop thrashing and look for the owner of the voice, the only person besides Peeta who I could even think about seeing right now.

My sister's face comes into view and she is right, I do calm down. "Prim…"

"I'm right here, Katniss…" Prim sits down next to me and pulls me in for a hug since the restrains are holding me in one place.

I cry into her shoulder.

"I have her. We are okay," Prim warns the others in the room and they back off, eventually leaving us alone.

"Prim…" I croak again.

Prim pulls away and looks at me, her face so serious. "I want to loosen these restraints Katniss…but you need to promise to stay still and calm. The baby has had enough excitement for a while. Do you understand?"

The thought of the baby inside of me, Peeta's baby, makes me feel sick. I had nearly forgotten about it but it's real and it's alive and now Peeta isn't even here.

"Katniss?" Prim questions.

I realize she is waiting for my answer and so I nod my head and she immediately removes the arm restraints. I just as quickly pull her in for a real hug and begin crying again. It seems like that's all I have been doing lately.

"Katniss, you're okay…shh…" Prim soothes me.

It seems odd. I used to be the one wiping her tears away and keeping her calm, now it's the other way around. I feel like the child now.

"Prim? What happened? Where are we?" I manage out with a few hiccups once I get myself under control.

Prim sighs, and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Well…we are in District 13. After the Games…District 12 was attacked but Gale saved us. He saved a lot of people."

I close my eyes and let a few tears fall silently. I was hoping that memory was a dream, but it if it wasn't it means the other memory is true. I keep my eyes closed as my lips quivers. "And Peeta?"

I hear Prim take a deep breath and her voice is quiet. "You know where he is, Katniss. I know Haymitch told you…"

I open my eyes and they are cloudy with tears and I nod. I didn't want it to be true, but I know it is now. "He's in the Capitol."

Prim nods. "Yeah…"

I feel myself getting worked up again. "I can't believe Haymitch…"

"Haymitch got you out," Prim reminds me quickly. "You and Peeta's baby."

I think Prim reminds me that the baby is part of Peeta because she knows I still don't feel a true connection to the life inside of me. I thought I did, in the arena, but I know without Peeta I can't possibly take care of this child.

"Do you think Peeta is alive?" I change the subject.

Prim shrugs. "I don't know. None of us do. Heavensbee tried to find out but he couldn't."

I shake my head. Peeta is dead; I know it.

"I don't think Snow would kill him though. Not when he knows how much the nation loves Peeta and not when he know she can hurt you with Peeta." Prim continues.

"I'll never forgive Haymitch," I ignore Prim's comment. I want to be angry about losing Peeta and that is taking all my energy right now. Its Haymitch's fault Peeta is not here. He didn't save him like he was supposed to.

"Well, assuming he makes it through his detox, you can decide that then," Prim sighs.

"Detox?" My voice betrays me and the concern for my mentor is obvious.

"No alcohol in 13. He's having…a hard time," Prim says and I know that's an understatement. Haymitch is probably nearly dying.

"He deserves it," I spit venom but I know I don't really feel that way. It is just easier to be angry.

"Well, while he does that you are going to stay here for another two weeks. We want to make sure everything with the baby is okay," Prim says and gently touches my stomach.

It reminds me of the way Cinna touched me before he was killed. Prim is one of the only other people I would let touch me like that, or rather, touch where Peeta's child is thriving safely.

"I didn't really think you were pregnant when Peeta said it," Prim admits.

I laugh. "I wasn't."

"What?" Prim seems confused.

"At first…Peeta thought it may be a way to get us out of the game but then the Capitol wanted proof…so we gave them proof," I sigh.

It takes a few seconds for my words to register with Prim and for a second I think I need to explain to her what they really mean but when her arms come crashing around me I am reminded she is not a little 12-year-old girl anymore. She is nearly fourteen and has seen more death and destruction then I had at her age.

"Oh, Katniss! I am so sorry!" Prim says with her arms around me.

"It's okay, Prim. We did what we had to, or what we thought we had to," I explain. I don't blame Peeta for it; we both decided it was what needed to be done in hopes of saving us, though all it did was cause more problems and now he isn't even here.

After a moment, Prim lets me go and nods, seeming to understand. "And at least a part of Peeta is here, right?"

I look down at my stomach and nod. She is right. Part of Peeta is here, and whether I think I can handle the child or not, it may be the only part of Peeta I have left.

"And it will be nice to have a baby around here. There aren't many left in 13," Prim continues.

I look up, knowing I must seem confused. "What do you mean?"

"There was an epidemic here. Lots of children died a few years ago. A lot of people are sterile here now," Prim explains.

"Oh," I swallow hard, wondering what that must feel like. Here I am, able to have children and not sure I want the one I am having and yet walking round me there are people that will never get that choice. Suddenly, I feel guilty about being so unsure about Peeta's child inside of me.

"Get some rest, Katniss. I don't want to lock you back in this room so…can you promise me that you will stay here tonight?" Prim asks.

"Will you be back?" I ask. I know without drugs, sleep won't come easy.

Prim nods. "In the morning. In the meantime…just try and keep your head clear and yourself calm."

"How do I do that?" I ask. I can hear the panic in my own voice. I haven't slept alone without Peeta beside me unless I have been drugged up to sleep. Tonight will be torture, especially in a new place.

"Just…remember what's real." Prim says as she moves to the door.

"What is real?" I ask Prim.

"Well…you're alive. You're Katniss Everdeen…you're seventeen…you won the Hunger Games…you were sent back…you are from District 12…District 12 is gone…and now, well, now you are in District 13…and you have a very healthy baby inside of you." Prim says.

I nod at Prim, understanding what she is saying as she leaves. The second I am alone I immediately being repeating her words over and over again, reminding me what is real and what is happening.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I let President Snow's personal guard lead me to the President himself. He is sitting in his chambers, a long narrow room of white marble with a blood red rug leading to his large desk. The President looks up when he sees me and gives me a jeering smile. If he is trying to be welcoming he is doing the opposite.

"Peeta…such a surprise to see you," Snow says as he motions for the guards to step away from me.

It doesn't matter anyway; my hands are still tied up. If I was stupid enough to attack the President, I would be dead within seconds.

"I wanted to talk," I say.

"I thought we already had our talk," The President says coolly.

"You know about District 13," I say. I am not going to try and hide something the President already knows.

"I know there are a few Rebels there. I can't imagine many…but I know if Katniss were to go anywhere that seems fitting. I also know that her little act of defiance in the arena has set a tone across the nation that needs to be stopped. She needs to be stopped," Snow says.

"Katniss doesn't know what's going on. Now…I will help with anything you need, I promise that. But I need to know that Katniss will be safe," I say.

"Why are you defending her, Mr. Mellark? She left you to die in an arena—" Snow starts.

"She didn't know," I am adamant on this fact because I know it's true.

"But you do know," President Snow raises an eyebrow.

"I know enough. And I will help…if you promise to leave Katniss alone," I say.

Snow clearly doesn't want to do this. I know he despises Katniss but I also know if he wants to control the Districts, he needs me on his side and he may even need Katniss. I won't jeopardize her safety or our child's but if the rebellion is going to do that then I won't be part of it. I am still playing a game, I quickly realize, and I may be the only one playing to keep Katniss safe, rather than use her as a piece in a Game.

After a long moment Snow nods and purses his lips but I know he is agreeing. It seems to take all of his energy to spit the words out. "Fine. Katniss will not be harmed…_for now."_

The last part is to let me know there are no guarantees but it's better than nothing at all. I will do all I can to make sure Katniss and our child are safe, even if I never see either of them again.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

_I see Peeta walking toward me. We are in the meadow and the sun is shining down, making his blonde hair seem nearly white. He is smiling and when he reaches me he kneels down._

_That is when I realize the baby in my arms. It is beautiful, though I cannot tell if it's a boy or a girl._

"_Gorgeous…" Peeta breaths out and I know he is talking about the baby._

_I look up at Peeta and smile back, leaning in and allowing him to kiss me._

_When we break apart, his smile is gone and dark clouds have replaced the sun._

"_You left me in the arena Katniss…" Peeta accuses me._

"_Peeta, I didn't…" I try._

_But Peeta stands up and begins to walk away from me._

_I try to stand and follow Peeta but there is something heavy in my arms. I look down, remembering the baby was there and scream when I see what is now in my arms._

_It isn't a baby any longer but rather a bundle of bloody white roses. I am confused as to where the blood is coming from and toss the bundle of roses aside only to find Peeta's bloody head no in my lap. He is dead._

I jolt awake screaming from the nightmare. I am soaked from sweat and tears are falling down my cheeks before I even realize it.

My hands are shaking as I reach out in the dark but I know I won't find what I am looking for. Peeta is not here with me. Peeta is thousands of miles away. Peeta is in the Capitol.

I climb out of the hospital bed; so grateful Prim untied the restraints.

I get to the door before my legs seem to give out and i collapse into a ball on the floor, crying and rocking back and forth.

I sob. I try to remember what is real.

I sob while I repeat what Prim told me. _I am Katniss Everdeen. I was in the Hunger Games. I Survived. I am Pregnant. Peeta is in the Capitol...Peeta...Peeta...  
_

I continue to rock back and forth and let the tears fall from my eyes when suddenly strong arms are around me. They feel familiar and they do calm me, though I know they are not Peeta's arms.

"Katniss, stop…you're okay…" Finnick's familiar voice is in my ear.

I open my eyes to see Finnick is the one holding me. He is in the same hospital gown I am and his eyes look bloodshot, but he has more strength than me because he is comforting me.

"Finnick…" I gasp into his arms.

Finnick slides down next to me and wraps me in his arms. We stay like that for a long time, until I am certain my tears are gone.

"He's gone, Finnick…Peeta is gone…" I whisper.

Finnick swallows hard and takes a moment before he responds and when he does his words only cut deeper because they offer no comfort. "I know…"

I cry harder, finding tears I didn't know I had in me. I cry for Peeta, I cry for District 12, I cry for my child that may never know its father now, the father I am still so confused about.

"They have Annie too…" Finnick says softly.

I stiffen in his arms and feel ashamed. He unconditionally loves Annie and he is not breaking down the way I am now, and I am not even sure how I feel about Peeta. Maybe it is love; it has to be, otherwise it wouldn't hurt like this.

"I wish they were dead…" Finnick continues.

"What?" I whisper against his chest.

"If they aren't…if Snow has Peeta, Johanna, and Annie alive…well…I wish they were dead then…I wish we all were…things would be easier," Finnick admits.

I realize what he is saying holds some truth. There certainly wouldn't be any mess now if we were all dead.

"You love him," Finnick says after a long moment.

"What?" I ask softly.

"You love Peeta…" Finnick repeats himself. "I wasn't sure of it until he almost died in the Games…and now seeing you like this. You love him. You have to even if you don't realize it, because if you didn't you wouldn't be in so much pain. If you didn't, you would be comforting me."

"You love Annie," I tell him.

I feel Finnick give a small chuckle, but he seems to be laughing at the irony of my statement rather than finding it funny. "Of course I do. That's why this hurts so much. That's why I don't want to breathe without her."

For the first time I get what Finnick is saying and maybe even agree with him about what he thinks I feel for Peeta, because he is right. I am hurting, and I can't imagine a world where Peeta doesn't exist. I don't want to even try, so maybe that is love.


	20. Chapter 20: The Requests

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 20**

_**PEETA POV**_

After my conversation with President Snow I was thrown back down in my cell. I am not sure how much time has passed. Could be a week, could be more, could be less. All I know is that they have been treating Johanna and I relatively fairly since I agreed to help President Snow.

They have fed us enough to keep us alive and have not tried to harm either of us. I am assuming this is because at some point they will put at least me on camera, and I can't look broken.

"Do you think they are leaving us in here to rot from boredom?" Johanna asks from her cell across from me.

I glance through the bars of my cell and shrug. I am leaning against is playing with the hem of my t-shirt. My thoughts have been consumed with Katniss and our baby since I have gotten here. I just hope I can help keep them safe.

"Don't know," I say shortly.

"You are so talkative," Johanna teases.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "It's just frustrating…"

"What? That they left us here?" Johanna snarls.

"Left us?" I question what she is saying.

"Yeah, I mean…the alliance. They left us here…or left us in the arena but, whatever…" Johanna says, kicking her feet off her cell bar sand laying down on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't care, I knew what I signed up for but you on the other hand…"

"I just want Katniss to be safe," I remind Johanna.

Johanna sits up and watches me carefully for a long moment. "She really does love you…Katniss, I mean. She loves you. She isn't the smartest thing in the world so I don't know if she knows it…but it's pretty obvious she does."

I cock an eyebrow at her. I know I love Katniss but I am not sure the feelings are mutual. I am certain Katniss cares deeply about me and I trust her with my life, but I don't know if she feels the same love for me that I feel toward her. I don't know if she ever could or if anyone really could.

"Trust me…love makes people act differently. She loves you," Johanna tells me.

I smile a little at Johanna's words. They do offer some comfort.

I am about to respond when two guards enter the hallway and come toward me. I stand when they reach my door.

"President Snow wants you upstairs," One guard says.

I nod and let them open the door, tie my hands, and escort me up to meet President Snow.

The guards drop me off in Snow's office where I find the President behind a long, dark table. My hands are untied upon Snow's request before the guards close the doors behind me. Snow then motions for me to take a seat across from him.

"Peeta, my boy, how are you?" Snow asks as if he is genuinely interested.

But I want to skip the small talk. I want to know what he wants from me. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Right to the point…Katniss did wear off on you a bit," Snow's lips turn into a twisted smile and I wonder if he finds his words humorous. I certainly don't, and so I remain silent, waiting for him to continue.

"But at any rate, I did want to discuss what I need from you right now. You are still open to helping, per our agreement?" Snow continues.

I nod. "As long as Katniss stays safe…"

"I can't guarantee her safety but I will guarantee she is not a target of the Capitol right now. Assuming she doesn't do anything to change that," Snow says quickly and I can tell that those particular words cut him as they come out. He clearly wants to destroy Katniss, but I am standing in his way.

And Snow knows he has only one choice. He can attack Katniss, lose me, and potentially lose control of the Districts, or he can let me protect Katniss and I will do all I can to ease the unrest.

I think about Snow's words for a moment and decide they are probably the closest thing to an agreement I can get, and so I nod. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

President Snow gives me a small smile, which I don't like at all, before he continues. "What I need from you is a video…an interview of sorts…"

I feel my brow furrow in confusion and wait for the President to explain himself a little more.

"There is a great deal of unrest in the Districts…and unrests leads to riots which leads to rebellions. Rebellions, as you are aware, my dear Peeta, lead to thousands upon thousands of people in the Districts all dead. We don't want that, _I _don't want that. The last thing Panem needs right now is a war…" The President continues.

I nod slowly. I don't know if I believe he doesn't want a war. I think deep down President Snow would love to burn the Districts to the ground, but he needs us for his own survival. I also know that nothing I say will change the fact that District 13 wants a rebellion. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Warn them. Let them know that a rebellion will not be tolerated and what it will mean. Do you want your child to grow up in a world that has been decimated?" Snow jeers.

I straighten up at his words, feeling uncomfortable. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact, Peeta. Come now, you seem smarter than that. You know what a war will cost us all," Snow says.

I wait silently for Snow to say something else.

"I want you to call for a ceasefire. If you can get that to happen, I don't see any reason why you and Katniss cannot go back to District 12 and live a happy, normal life," Snow says.

But something in his comment bothers me. It's the way he avoids eye contact as he talks about District 12. Surely, he will never let Katniss and I back there, and surely there will never be peace for us, but right now the only thing I can worry about is her safety and the baby's safety, and if the only way to protect that is to ask for a ceasefire, I can do that.

Finally, I nod my head. "Okay."

"Good boy. We will bring you up when we are ready…give you a few more days to look a little healthier," President Snow gives me the same creepy smile he greeted me with and actually stands, patting me gently on the back before motioning for the guards to take me back to my cell.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Two weeks have passed since the night Finnick found me cowering over my nightmare; since the night quietly admitted to myself that I might indeed love Peeta Mellark.

In those two weeks I have been forced to eat better, which in turn has created something I am not entirely comfortable with. My stomach, the stomach that Peeta's baby is growing in, has changed a little. I can notice it but Prim swears to me she doesn't see it.

I am only a month pregnant, but I can already tell the baby is growing. The small hump that I only seem to see is a constant reminder that Peeta is gone, might be dead, and that his baby is all I have left of him.

I sit up in my bed, trying to stretch my toes out and wipe the sweat from my head. I have been getting rather sick each morning in the hospital now. The nurses call it morning sickness, but it doesn't just come in the morning, so I think the name is stupid.

"Katniss?" A large man with dark skin enters my room, startling me, though I know he si a shoulder by his uniform.

"Uh…yes…" I manage out.

"I am Soldier Boggs. I am here to take you to President Coin," Boggs extends his hand.

I shake his hand wearily but do not entirely trust him. Prim has told me a little about President Coin and I am still unsure about her as well.

"Do you feel well enough to leave?" Boggs asks me.

At this question, I quickly shake my head. I have been getting stir crazy in the hospital and I want to find out what is happening to Peeta.

"Let's go then," Boggs motions for me to follow him.

I get off my bed and do follow him out of the hospital and down a long set of corridors before we come to two large doors.

"Right this way," Boggs opens the door and motions me inside.

I move into the room and am surprised to see Plutarch Heavensbee with a woman who has long, silver hair. I turn my head and see Beetee in a wheelchair.

"Beetee…" I cover my mouth with my hand, wondering what happened to him.

"I am okay, Katniss," Beetee assures me.

"Miss Everdeen, good to see you," Plutarch smiles at me and motions for me to sit.

I gently slide into my chair but keep my eyes glued to Plutarch, incase he decides to make a move. I don't completely trust him.

"How are you feeling? Heard you were getting a little sick," Plutarch tries to talk to me like we are best friends, but I am in no mood. He is the one who left Peeta in the arena.

"Well, being pregnant does that to you," I snap back quickly.

"Well, we are so happy you are here," The woman speaks.

"Katniss, this is Alma Coin…President Coin…" Plutarch introduces the woman.

The woman gives me a reserved smile and I give her own back. I don't particularly like the way she is watching me and eyeing my stomach like it disgusts her. Suddenly I think that Prim is crazy to say she doesn't see the baby bump. President Coin seems to see it.

"Katniss, we have to ask something of you," President Coin begins and I immediately want to scream. I don't want anyone to ask anything of me anymore.

However, I do not say a word, but rather let her continue.

"You have given people great strength and hope…the Districts are finally ready to stand and fight the Capitol. All we need is to organize them, to have someone lead them," President Coin says.

"And that someone is you…the Mockingjay," Plutarch adds with a smile.

I feel the color drain from my face. This is the second time he has called me that and I hate it. I don't want to be a symbol for anything. I just want to get Peeta back and keep my family safe.

I shake my head. "I am not…"

"We would like you to shoot some Promos. Let the people know you are alive and well," Coin cuts me off.

I feel my anger rising in my throat. "I can't do that."

"Katniss, it's just a few quick videos," Plutarch says.

"Peeta was always the one better on camera. You probably should have saved him if you wanted a Mockingjay," I spit at Plutarch.

Plutarch sighs. "Katniss…"

"You left Peeta in that arena to die!" I am suddenly screaming and on my feet. Before I even realize I am doing it, my hand goes protectively to my stomach.

"Katniss—" Plutarch tries.

"YOU DID! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED PEETA! YOU NEVER GAVE HIM A CHOICE! YOU JUST LEFT HIM!" I am spitting venom now.

"HE KNEW!" Plutarch yells back.

The shock of his words silence me and I fall slowly back into my chair, trying to comprehend them. "He what?"

"Peeta knew about…well about all of this. Haymitch told him once we found out you were really pregnant," Plutarch says.

I shake my head. There is no way Peeta knew and did not tell me. "You're lying. Peeta would have told me."

"He knew it wasn't safe to. He wanted to protect you Katniss…and the baby. He wanted us to rescue you. He was in on it and he knew the risks," Plutarch says.

I shake my head again but I can feel the tears rising in my eyes. If Peeta did know then he was keeping it from me but also, he knew there was a chance he was leaving me alone with his baby.

"Katniss…trust us," Coin says.

"Why should I?" I spat back, the tears falling down my cheeks now. "Peeta would have told me. He wouldn't have kept me in the dark—"

"He knew, Katniss. He was in on it, just as I was…and Finnick and Johanna. We all did it to keep you safe, Peeta included," Beetee tells me.

My heart breaks at his words, because I know I can trust Beetee. He wouldn't lie to me. Not about this, and that means Peeta knew there was a good chance he was never going to make it, that he would never see his child. Suddenly, I feel like I am suffocating, and I do all I can to quickly rush out of the room before the vomit in my throat makes its way onto the floor.


	21. Chapter 21: The Preparations

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 21**

_**PEETA POV**_

It's been two weeks since President Snow and I met. I know because they are actually letting natural light into the cells holding Johanna and I. It has made telling time easier and I have been keeping track in my head of how many sunsets I have been able to see through the window.

They are also not beating us anymore, or at least not as much. Johanna has still gotten her knuckles wrapped for spitting at the guards two days ago but for the most part they are taking better care of us. They have been bringing us two meals a day as well now. I assume this is because they need me to look decent on camera and Snow knows they cannot beat Johanna in front of me and have me cooperate.

"So…whatever plan you have…does it involve us living a functional life down here? They aren't starving us but they sure as hell aren't letting us go," Johanna says to me.

"Something like that…" I mumble.

"Serious, Peeta, what do they have you doing?" Johanna asks me.

I want to tell her but I am certain she won't be happy with my choice. "What I have to…"

"You made a deal with Snow," Johanna accuses.

"To keep Katniss safe, yes," I admit.

Johanna snorts and I look up at her just in time to see her rolling her eyes. "You can't believe Snow can be trusted."

I shake my head; I don't trust Snow but it's the only card that can be played right now. "No I don't trust him, but he needs me right now."

"For what?" Johanna asks.

"To calm everyone down…he wants me to call for a ceasefire," I explain.

"Which goes against everything we were doing in the arena! The point was unrest," Johanna whispers in an aggravated voice.

I know that what she is saying is true. I agreed to protect Katniss and be part of the rebellion, but really all that mattered to me was protecting Katniss. I am still doing that now and doing as Snow asks is the only way I can do that right now.

"The point for me was to keep Katniss safe. I am still doing that," I say quickly and then slide down my own bars, giving Johanna a view of my back and letting her know I am finished with the conversation.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I lay in bed; one hand on my stomach and one hand rolling the pearl Peeta gave me between my fingers. These are the only two things of him I have left that are certain. The pearl he gave me and the child inside of me. Both final gifts from Peeta and although the baby makes me uneasy, I will do what I can to honor Peeta by trying my best to give the child a good life.

The door to barracks I share with my sister and mother now opens and I expect to see my mother or Prim come in with some food. They have been sneaking me snacks out of the cafeteria the last two days since I have refused to go anywhere.

I am surprisingly shocked, however, to see Gale and Boggs enter, both dressed in soldier gear.

"Katniss, you need to get up," Gale tells me. It's the first words he has said to me since the one other time I saw him in District 13, weeks ago. He has made a point of avoiding me since then.

I watch him carefully but don't move a muscle except for my fingers that continue to move the pearl from tip to tip.

"Katniss, please. President Coin is worried—" Boggs starts.

"Because I am not playing her game?" I cut him off but the lack of emotion in my voice even surprises me.

"Katniss…there is more at stake here," Gale tries.

I shake my head and look down at my stomach. "Peeta…"

"Peeta isn't here. We need you. You're a symbol," Gale cuts me off and I can see now he is avoiding looking at my stomach. He doesn't mention the child or even want to look at it. Maybe that's why he has avoided me.

"I don't want to be the symbol," I feel a mix of anger and tears rise. "I just want Peeta back."

"If we win this war, and he is alive…we can do that. We can get him back but we need your help," Boggs tries.

I laugh bitterly and feel a tear rolling down my cheek at Bogg's words. Surely he doesn't believe them. "You don't honestly think Peeta is alive, do you? The only survivors from that arena are Beetee, Finnick, and I."

"Maybe, but we don't know that," Boggs says.

I just shake my head and look back down at the pearl in my hand.

Gale must recognize it because I hear him sigh loudly and it attracts my attention back to him.

"What do you want from me Gale?" I ask him.

"I want you to fight. I know you better then this, Katniss. Whether Peeta is alive or not is not relevant right now. What we need to do—" Gale tries.

"Gale, I am pregnant and all I can even think about is how this baby lost the better of its two parents before it even got a chance. What could you possibly need from me? What I can I possibly do to help?" I cut him off.

Gale seems surprised by my words and I see his demeanor change. "That's not true, Katniss. That kid is lucky to have you."

Gale still avoids looking at my stomach and swallows hard. I can tell he has more to say so I am silent.

"So do this for Peeta. Give his death meaning…give his kid a chance to live in a world that doesn't want it dead," Gale adds.

And that's the cord Gale was looking for. He knows using Peeta's child's future is enough to make me flinch and he is right. The baby isn't safe as long as Snow is alive, as long as this war is looming.

Still, I am not sure what I can even do. I sigh. "Gale, there isn't any point. I can't be of any help. I don't want to be…they left Peeta and I just wish they would leave me alone now."

"You need to see what happened to District 12," Boggs speaks up.

My eyes narrow at the older man. "What?"

"Coin is against it but…I think it might help you. Give you a perspective of what is really going on…what the Capitol has done," Boggs says.

"I know what the Capitol is capable of!" I snap quickly, my hormones taking over in an instant, something I know I will never get used to.

"He's right though, Katniss. Before you decide you can't do anything…see what happened in 12," Gale says.

I think for a long hard moment and I know Gale is right. I need to see District 12. I need to see my home. I need to see my past and so I sit up. "You think I should go?"

Gale nods feverishly and so does Boggs. Both seem eager to get me to go back to District 12.

"Okay," I nod in agreement. This I will do, if for no other reason than to get some closure, to see my home once more, in case we don't make it out of this at least I will know Peeta's child got to be in the place where it all began; where Peeta and I were reaped, where the rebellion really began.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

After another day or so, Snow's guards come to get me. They let me know its time for my interview as they lead me out of the cell area. I am quickly brought upstairs where a few members of what I believe were District 1 and District 2's prep team get me ready for my time on camera. For a moment I allow myself to think about Portia and Cinna but I quickly shake their images from my mind. I have no idea what happened to either Prep Team for District 12 but I can't imagine it is anything good.

They put me in a white suit; similar to the white one I wore during the interviews in the Quarter Quell, which they said was to compliment Katniss' wedding dress.

They cover up any bruises that have not healed from the beatings downstairs and give me a haircut.

I am nearly finished when I hear the door open behind me. "Mr. Mellark."

I stand and see President Snow smiling at me in the doorway. "Mr. President."

"You look lovely, my boy," Snow compliments me.

I give an uneasy nod. "Thank you."

"I just came to let you know what to expect today. Caesar will be interviewing you. Won't be too terribly long. He will first talk to you about what happened in the Games and then will ask for you to talk about the unrest in the Districts. We want to be sure the people understand that the unrest is not needed and is unacceptable," Snow walks me quickly through everything.

"Okay," I nod slowly.

"Do you understand all of this, Peeta? It is imperative that this is handled the correct way on camera," Snow tells me.

"I understand," I nod again.

"Excellent. Then I wish you luck," Snow says with his eerily smile and I can swear, out of the corner of his mouth, I see a little blood.


	22. Chapter 22: The Suggestion

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 22**

_**KATNISS POV**_

Boggs, Gale, and I get on the hovercraft that will take me to what remains of District 12. We sit in silence for most of the trip and my eyes are locked at my feet while my hands are on my stomach.

Gale seems to notice my hands several times out of the corner of his eyes but does all he can to draw any attention to the fact that he is actually looking at my pregnant stomach. I know it must make him uncomfortable, a constant reminder of what Peeta and I did.

We finally begin our descent and that is when Boggs and Gale begin talking to me.

"Now…we are going to give you some time to wander around. We have clear skies about and we will be watching you from the sky so you will be safe," Boggs says.

"Okay," I nod as we land and the door opens.

"Do you want me to come?" Gale asks.

I shake my head. "No. No, I need to see it myself."

Gale doesn't seem happy about the idea but doesn't argue as I get up and move outside.

And the second I get outside I see the rubble and I am on my knees throwing up.

Gale is at my side in a moment, helping me to my feet, but I stay down. I keep getting sick.

I am shaking, crying, and vomiting everywhere. I can see the Justice Building; I can see the bodies that line the streets, charred from the bombs.

As my hands sprawl out so I can continue to be sick I look down and see that I am not standing just on rubble and rocks, but actually on a person's skull.

I shriek, and crawl away, falling right into Gale's legs and nearly knocking him over.

"Katniss, come one!" Gale yanks me to my feet. "We need to get you back…"

"No! No I want to see everything. I have to!" I push away from Gale, rage in my teary eyes.

"Okay, okay! We can stay," Gale puts his hands up in defense and I realize the Hovercraft is lifting off. We are here whether we want to be or not.

I nod feverishly and turn back to look at the ruins of my home, fighting back the vial in my throat.

I take a few steps on the uneven ground and Gale stays a few feet back from me. I continue to move down through what used to be town, avoiding all the charred skulls and bones at my feet. My neighbors, my home.

I get to the center of town, where the Mayor's home stood and my hands move to my mouth. "Madge…"

"She didn't make it," Gale says quietly.

I nearly jump. I forgot he was with me. I look over at him and see the tears in his eyes.

"I tried to help her…but I couldn't get to them," Gale seems to be talking more to himself than me.

We continue our walk and the next thing I recognize is Peeta's family's bakery. It is destroyed completely. My hands now move to my stomach, as if to protect Peeta's child from the ruins as a small gasp comes out of my mouth.

"They're gone too…" Gale says softly.

I turn to look at Gale, my lips trembling. Peeta's mother had never been a joy, but Peeta's father and brothers were always kind. Now the child inside of me really is the only Mellark left.

"They're all…" I can't get the words out about Peeta's family.

"They wouldn't come with me to the fence. I tried but Mrs. Mellark…" Gale just shakes his head.

I nod, understanding. I know what sort of woman Peeta's mother was.

We walk in silence the rest of the way to the Victor's Village where I get sick again. Peeta's home is completely destroyed and yet mine and Haymitch's stand perfectly intact.

I wonder if it is Snow's way of sending me a message, of letting me know that he knows I am alive and so is Haymitch, but that Peeta is gone.

I fall to my knees, vomiting until I have nothing left in my pregnant stomach. Gale leaves me like this for a little before he helps me to my feet.

"Do you want to go see your place?" Gale asks.

I shake my head and surprise both of us by moving toward the rubble that is Peeta's home. I claw through the broken rubble, searching for something, anything that belonged to Peeta that I can hold onto.

Gale climbs up next to me, clearly surprised by me as I get down on my knees and start digging through the rubble.

"Katniss…what are you doing?" Gale tries to yank me to my feet.

But I pull away from him. "NO! I need…I need to find something!"

"What?" Gale clearly thinks I am mad.

"Anything…anything that is Peeta's…" I admit with tears in my eyes.

I hear Gale sigh and sink down next to me. "Katniss…"

"I can't, Gale…I need something. I need to have something…" I am getting hysterical and I don't even fully understand why I am really so desperate to dig.

"Okay, we will find something," Gale gives into my wishes and moves some rocks around, though I know he isn't looking for anything, I think he is just scared of me.

I keep digging for a few more minutes until feel softness against my fingertips. I recognize it immediately and dig deeper until my hands can grasp the thin brushes.

I pull up and there, in my hand, are three of Peeta's paintbrushes. I gasp and cover my mouth as tears fall down. Peeta loved to paint.

I hold them close to my chest, realizing now why I needed to find something. For the baby. For the baby I am so unsure I can love, I want to have something that belonged to Peeta to give the baby. It may be the only thing that belongs to its father that it will ever touch.

"Is that good?" Gale asks and I notice he has stopped digging.

I nod, knowing I won't find anything else. I put the brushes in my bag and sigh, wiping my tears.

"Can we head over to your place now?" Gale asks.

I nod and allow him to help me to my feet, letting him lead me over to my own home.

We get into my home quickly and it looks the same as when I left it. Not a single thing is out of place besides in the kitchen, where I am assuming that my mother and sister left in a rush, leaving the herb vials all over the kitchen table.

I gather some of the herbs up before moving into the study. Gale gives me a few minutes in their alone. There, I find my father's leather jacket and quickly through it on. I glance around the room, wondering what else I should take. I immediately notice my father's picture and quickly gather that. That needs to come with me.

As I stand at the desk, the last memory I have of it was President Snow visiting me, sitting behind it and telling me not to start a war. Clearly, I failed there.

As I turn to walk away, something catches my eye. In the vase of dead, white flowers on the desk, one lone rose stands perfect. I reach for it, pulling it out and immediately recognizing the sickening smell. It is one of Snow's roses.

I quickly drop it, as if it is poisoned but the smell does not leave my nose. I am certain, if I hadn't thrown up everything in my stomach that I would throw up again.

I suddenly want to get out of my home quickly. As I turn to leave the room, a banging comes from the window and causes me to scream.

Gale is at my side in minutes but laughs when he finds me, holding my chest as if my life has left me while Buttercup makes her way into the house.

"Figures…of course the damn cat would survive," I joke a little once I realize I have nothing to be scared of.

Gale just chuckles a little as I reach for Buttercup.

"What are you doing?" Gale asks me.

I place Buttercup on my bag though he fits me a little. "Come on, don't you want to see Prim?"

"Katniss, you can't bring a cat back to District 13. There are rules—" Gale starts.

I glare at Gale. I am not leaving the cat behind. I know he was never my favorite, but he means something to Prim, and he is part of the family. I am not going to leave him in District 12 to pick on the bones of our neighbors.

My glare seems to be enough for Gale to cave and instead, he offers out his hand. "Do you want me to take your bag?"

"I am fine," I say.

"Come on…that cat is heavy. It can't be good for…for the _baby_," Gale looks away as he says the last word and they are bitter as they roll off his tongue. I know he despises the child inside of me, which is almost funny if it weren't so sad. I know that Peeta assumed Gale would take care of me and the baby. How wrong Peeta seemed to be now about my best friend.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I am lead into a long room with two chairs and a fireplace. I am somewhere in the President's Mansion, though I have no idea where exactly. Once inside the room I am instructed to sit down.

I take my seat and wait a few minutes before Caesar Flickerman joins me. He has the same purple hair he had in the Quarter Quell interviews, though it is a deeper purple now and he greets me with a smile, not like the others who work in the President's Mansion. They clearly don't trust me.

"PEETA!" Caesar grins and shakes my hand firmly. "So good to see you again."

"You too, Caesar," I say. In all honest, I don't particularly hate him. He has always tried to be helpful to all the tributes during their interviews. Hopefully, he will be the same way now.

"Now…we do have a few subject we would like to touch, per President Snow's orders. We want to speak a little about the Games, and Katniss…and the baby of course…"

I swallow hard at the mention of our child. I don't like the Capitol asking about the baby at all.

If Caesar notices my flinch he doesn't say anything else, but rather continues on. "Now…after all of that, we do want you to speak about the small little acts of rebellion, and the need for a ceasefire before this war really picks up. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Excellent! Excellent! Let's get these cameras rolling!" Caesar orders.

And the bright lights come on, just like they did when Caesar interviewed me before my First Hunger Games and before the Quarter Quell and I put on my interview face, relaxing back into my chair with my leg crossed.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Our Hovercraft finally lands in District 13 and I am exhausted. Between the pregnancy, the vomiting, and the stress of actually seeing what is left of District 12 I just want nothing more but to sleep.

Gale helps me off the Hovercraft and orders another soldier to take my bag up to my mother and sisters bunker, giving the soldier a strict order not to look in the bag, knowing Buttercup is in there.

"I'm ready for sleep," I admit.

Gale looks up at the clock. "It's our scheduled time to eat. We should go down to the cafeteria, otherwise we won't be able to eat until tomorrow morning."

I sigh. I know Gale is right and although I want to protest, the fact that I threw up everything in my stomach in District 12, has my pregnant stomach growling and I know I need to eat; at least for the baby if nothing else.

"Okay," I nod and agree.

Gale seems pleased that I am going to sit and eat with him and so he leads me down to the cafeteria floor.

When we reach the cafeteria, I immediately regret my decision to come down there. Everyone is looking at me or my stomach. I feel self-conscious and keep my eyes on the floor, happy to quickly sit down next to Gale.

"Just try to eat," Gale tells me, pushing some food in front of me.

I push some meat and what I think is potatoes around in my plate, my face burning because I know people are still watching me. Suddenly, I don't feel so hungry.

"Come on, Katniss…you have to eat," Gale reminds me.

"I'm not hungry," I say.

"For the baby," Gale adds bitterly.

His words work, however, and I begin taking small bites.

We sit in silence eating and I am nearly finished when the television screen in the dining hall changes. I am mildly interested until I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice.

"_Wherever you are, you are going to want to see this…please welcome our guest, Hunger Games Victor, Mr. Peeta Mellark…"_ Caesar Flickerman's voice fills the dining hall.

I am in shock as the camera scans over and Peeta is there, sitting in a white suit, looking rather healthy. He may be a little skinnier than I can remember but his eyes are still so bright.

I stand, shaking, as I look at the father of my child on the screen in front of me, the man I think I love now but never got the chance to tell him. He is alive. He is in the Capitol but he is safe.

"You're alive…" I say the words to the screen as if Peeta can hear me, though I know he cannot. Still, to hear them out loud seems to confirm them more for me.

"What is this?" Gale comes up next to me and I can hear accusation in his voice but I do not care. I ignore him, all I can think about is Peeta.

"_Now, Peeta…I want to thank you for being here_," Caesar begins.

"_Happy to be here," _Peeta nods, but I can tell in his face, it is all business for him.

"_Now, Peeta…everyone out there is wondering…what happened? There was a rebel plan and Katniss was part of it? Did she leave you behind? The girl, so beloved by the Capitol, beloved by you…carrying your child…was it all an act?"_ Caesar immediately dives in.

Peeta straightens in his seat and I can imagine that Caesar's choice of words sting because at first it was all an act, maybe Peeta even believes it still is; I did until recently, until I thought I lost Peeta. Only then did I realize my feelings were more for the boy with the bread.

"_Katniss had no idea. Katniss was just trying to keep us safe…protect the baby. We were focused on getting her out alive,"_ Peeta says simply.

"_Peeta, some are having a hard time believing that—"_ Caesar starts.

"_Well they shouldn't!"_ Peeta slams his fist.

"_Alright, alright…we are not here to upset you…which I can see we have. I know you wanted to speak to the rebels, but if this isn't a good time…"_ Caesar starts.

"_No…no it's fine,"_ Peeta gains his composure and looks directly at the camera.

I am curious what he is going to say. I may not have known the plan but I have since been informed Peeta was in on it. He knew all along what was happening.

"_I just…I want everyone out there to stop and think about what you are doing. Put down your weapons…nothing good can come from this all. People will die…no one will win…how could anyone win this? Be smart…don't start this…"_ Peeta says, looking directly at the camera.

I can hear commotion and angry outburst starting around me and I struggle to hear the last part of the interview.

"_Are you suggesting a ceasefire, Peeta?"_ Caesar asks.

Peeta sighs and looks off camera somewhere before nodding and looking down at his hands. _"Yeah…I guess I am."_

And the screen goes black and suddenly curses, shouts, and boos fill the cafeteria. No one is happy with Peeta's words. People in the cafeteria are angered by them, many shouting that Peeta betrayed them.

It is suddenly too much for me to handle and I turn, running out of the cafeteria as fast as I can. Peeta is alive and that is wonderful, but right now, it seems like everyone in District 13 hates him. How can I possibly get him back if he isn't safe here?

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

Caesar asks me if I am calling for a ceasefire. I know that is the last thing the rebellion wants. I know it's the last thing I want. I want my child to live in a world they do not have to fear and I know the rebellion will create that, but I also know that the only way I can ensure Katniss' safety is to call for the ceasefire, to appease Snow. It's the only hand I have to play.

And so I reluctantly agree and that is the end of the interview.

"Wonderful…wonderful. Thank you so much, Peeta," Caesar shakes my hand.

I shake his back before I am pulled to my feet by two Peacekeepers and my hands are tied back up. I am turned around and am surprised to fine President Snow standing in front of me.

"That was very good, Peeta. A lovely job," Snow says.

"Thanks," I say cautiously.

"But next time, do a better job," Snow's tone changes.

I am genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"We cannot have Katniss look like she is a hero. She knew what she was doing—" Snow says.

"No she didn't," I cut him off.

Snow glares at me and takes a deep breath. "I will let her live, but I will not let the people believe she is their _Mockingjay._ As long as you continue to make her look innocent I cannot control those who will follow her."

"She is not leading anyone," I tell him.

"She may not know it, but I assure you, Mr. Mellark, she is," Snow says to me.

"I am not going to make her look like a bad person. She's not a bad person," I tell Snow.

"Mr. Mellark…" Snow tries.

"I am not going to do it. I did the interview for you. I told them war wouldn't solve anything. I don't need to bring Katniss into it and I am not going to," I tell Snow.

Snow nods and I can tell he is frustrated. "Fine…"

I am confused by Snow's words until he snaps his fingers and suddenly two Peacekeeper's are pulling me out of the room. I struggle against them as Snow yells to them.

"Make sure the treatment starts immediately," Snow says.

I am even more confused by his words, and before I can get my head around what they could mean the two Peacekeepers are on me quickly, using bats and the ends of their guns to beat me into blackness.


	23. Chapter 23: The Negotiation

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 23**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I can't sleep. I try, but I can't. I toss and I turn but all I can do is think about Peeta. More than once my hand slips to the small bump in my stomach. I notice it more and more with each second that passes. I know Peeta would notice it too. Now that I know he is alive, all I can think about is how much I want him next to me. How much I really do love him.

"Katniss?" Prim's voice is a whisper in the dark and I roll over on my bed to see she is awake but my mother is still asleep.

"Did I wake you?" I feel guilty if I did. I know that both Prim and my mother have been busy in the hospital and need their rest.

"It's okay," Prim admits.

I smile sadly at my sister and slide over on my small bed, pulling the sheet up and inviting her in.

Prim comes over instantly and we lay like we used to in our small house in the Seam; together on one bed.

"Pretty soon I won't be able to fit in here with you," Prim whispers after a moment.

I look at her in confusion until I see her eyes dart to my tiny bump of a belly. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach, thinking about how it will be in a few months, how uncoordinated I will be, how useless I will be.

"You're going to be a good mom," Prim continues when I don't say anything.

"I just wish Peeta was here," I admit in the dark. It's easier to talk about Peeta when I know Prim can't really see my face.

"He's alive, Katniss. He could come back here. They could rescue him," Prim says.

I shake my head, ready to share all my fears with my little sister tonight. "It's not safe for him. Not after his speech today. Nowhere is safe for him. I know if he stays in the Capitol he is as good as dead but if he comes here…what would happen to him? You heard them booing him earlier today. No one wants him here either…except maybe me and Haymitch."

"Katniss…you're the Mockingjay. People believe in you here. You can demand that Peeta comes back here and is safe…you can demand almost anything you want," Prim reminds me and suddenly she sounds so much older then I remember her being. I suppose that is what happens when someone grows up. I quickly have to remind myself she isn't the little, scared twelve-year-old anymore.

I glance down at my stomach again, knowing I can see the bump that is proof that I do have some part of Peeta with me. "Can you see it?"

"See what?" Prim asks, clearly confused.

"The bump? The baby…" I stumble on my own words, trying to explain what I mean.

"Not really…" Prim admits. "Can you?"

I nod.

"That's normal. You see your body everyday…you would notice it first," Prim explains to me.

"Peeta would notice it," I say out loud, though I don't know why.

Prim nods. "Probably. He seems to notice everything about you."

A long pause fills the room as I let Prim's words sink in. Suddenly, there are tears rising in my eyes.

"I need him," I hardly manage out.

"So make them get him back here," Prim says.

I glance up at my little sister and I realize how serious she is. She has been down here longer then me, and she must listen to those around us better than I do because I can tell, by the tone of her voice that she is serious. She believes I can demand that Peeta be brought back and kept safe and maybe she is right. Suddenly, I feel a surge of hope in me; maybe I can bring Peeta back.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I slowly become aware that there is a dim light to my left and that I am laying on the cold cement floor of my cell in the Capitol. I try to open my eyes but am struggling with my right eye. After a few attempts I realize it is swollen shut. I gingerly touch the wound and can feel dry blood on the side of my head as well.

I push myself up off of the floor and groan instantly. I realize my left wrist is broken the second I put pressure on it and I quickly fall back onto my chest.

"At least I know you're alive," Johanna's voice comes from across the hall.

I lift my head to see Johanna looks much thinner then I remember last time as her arms hang out of her own cell across the hall from mine. I wonder how long I have been laying here.

"What?" I groan out.

"I thought you might be dead," Johanna says. I realize she is not joking.

But ironically, I find myself laugh a little. "Not yet…"

I push myself up with my right arm and carefully slide up against my own cell bars, relaxing my back against the cold metal. Instantly, I can feel pain in my stomach and I touch my side. I am certain there is a broken rib there as well.

"What did you say to have them do that to you?" Johanna asks.

I look over at her and realize she doesn't look great either. Her lip is swollen and from the way she is holding her own shoulder, I wonder if something is broken.

"I wouldn't make Katniss look like the enemy. That's what Snow wanted," I explain.

Johanna nods but remains silent.

"How long was I out?" I finally ask.

"A few days…or well…I guess I don't really know but they brought us three meals while you were on the floor, so at least three days," Johanna says.

I nod simply, realizing I am rather hungry, though that is a feeling I am long used to and so it doesn't mean much anymore.

"Snow is going to keep doing that to you until you say what he wants you to say," Johanna states the obvious after a long moment.

"I will never do that to Katniss," I say simply.

Johanna nods, "I don't expect you to. I know how much you care about her…but I also know that if this is how things are going to be the odds of you seeing her again, or ever seeing that kid of yours are not great."

I simply nod. I know Johanna is right. I know the odds me living through this are not in my favor, but if Katniss survives and if our child survives and if there is a better world out there for both of them then that is a cause I am willing to die for.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

It's been three days since Prim and I talked about what I meant to the rebellion, what I meant to President Coin, and what that meant I could demand of her. I have given it much thought, because I wanted to be ready for any response she could have but now I am ready to face her. I am ready to be her Mockingjay if she is ready to make sure Peeta comes back to me safely.

My hand goes to the tiny little bump on my stomach as I move toward the chamber I will meet Coin in. The jumpsuit makes the bump non-existent, but I know it's there; I know a part of Peeta is with me in his child, a child that deserves to meet the better half of its parents, which will undoubtedly be Peeta.

I enter the room to find Coin with Plutarch Heavensbee at her side sitting at a large table. Both look up at me and I can tell they have been expecting me.

"Katniss," Plutarch smiles. "Welcome."

I simply nod and shift uncomfortable from my standing position.

"I heard you have come to tell us something," Coin presses when I say nothing.

"Yes," I clear my throat and pull out the sheet of paper I have listed my demands on. My hands are shaking.

I glance up to see Coin cocking an eyebrow at me but Plutarch is just smiling.

"I…I will agree to be your Mockingjay…" I manage out and see Coin perk up at my words. "But I have some conditions of my own…"

I glance up again and see Coin is watching me more carefully now.

"Go on…" Plutarch presses.

I clear my throat once more and try to stand as tall as I can. I glance down at the sheet in my hands though I can hardly read through the rattle of my nerves. It doesn't matter anyway. I know my demands by heart.

"You will rescue Peeta…as well as the other captured Victors as soon as possible. Once you do so, they will not be held accountable or charged with any crimes—" I start.

"No," Coin says flat out, cutting my off.

I feel the color drain from my face as I realize I may have just lost Peeta for good. "What?"

My voice is hardly above a whisper and Coin all but ignores it.

"We will try and rescue them but if we succeed and they are brought back here there will be a trial and they will be held accountable for any and all of their actions—" Coin says.

I am angry now and I slam my hands down on the table. "It's not their fault you let them get captured! You left them there! They are just trying to keep themselves alive now! They will say and do anything—"

"We make no exceptions in District 13," Coin's voice is even and emotionless; as if the rise in my temper and the tears I feel threatening me because of the stupid hormones from the pregnancy, hardly affect her.

I am even angrier now and I ball up my fist as I stand straight and tall. I will not let her see me cry. "You will rescue Peeta and the others and they will not be charged with anything or you can find yourself another Mockingjay!"

I am surprised by how steady my own voice is and from the look on her face, so is Coin. Both of us glare at each other for a long moment before I hear clapping and I turn my head to see Plutarch smiling up at me and clapping.

"There is our Mockingjay," Plutarch says and I am confused by his smile. He turns to President Coin and continues. "There she is! I told you she was in there…"

Plutarch is pointing at me now and I realize he is speaking about my anger and rage.

"She can move crowds with that. People will follow her. Give her what she wants," Plutarch pushes Coin.

For once, I like Plutarch Heavensbee.

Coin seems to study me for a long moment and I don't think she is going to give in, but then she sighs and I feel my own heart flutter a bit.

"Fine…" Coin swats her hand as if there is an invisible bug in front of her. "Anything else on your list?"

I glance back down, though I don't know why. I know what is on the list. "And my sister gets to keep her cat."

Plutarch seems to laugh a little and it does cause me to smile. I am surprised, however, when I glance up and see Coin smiling just a little.

"Fine," Coin nods, clearly trying to wipe her own smile from her face.

"Great. When do we start?" I ask.

As if on cue, the door swings opened and Effie comes in carrying a huge black book. I am shocked to see her. I was certain she was dead.

"Effie?" I nearly am throwing myself at my former escort.

"Oh Katniss! I am just so happy to see you!" Effie is kissing both of my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, shocked at the own excitement in my voice.

"Oh darling! I am a political refugee…" Effie says.

I hear Plutarch cough at Effie's choice of words and I know he doesn't agree.

"Plutarch saved you?" I ask.

"Saved is what he likes to call it…" Effie shoots Plutarch a glance over my shoulder. "I don't know if that's what I would call it, but here I am and as always, ready to help you, Katniss."

"Help me?" I am confused.

"Of course! I may be all that is left of the team, but I am going to help you and that little one be the best Mockingjay you can be!" Effie bends down at touches the little bump of my stomach that no one but me seems to notice.

"You are glowing, Katniss," Effie comments.

I feel myself blush, but then I notice the black book in her hands again and am intrigued. That book looks familiar.

"What is that?" I ask Effie, pointing to the book.

Effie glances back at Plutarch and Coin, sending them an odd look.

"We will give you a few minutes with Miss Trinket," Coin says as she and Plutarch rise from their seats and clear the room.

I am confused by why I need alone time with Effie, but I don't mind it. I would have never thought it in a million years, but I am actually happy to see Effie Trinket. She is something bright and familiar in the cold, gray District 13.

"Come sit…lets talk," Effie motions me to the large table Coin and Plutarch were sitting at.

I follow her and take a seat next to her, and she slides the black book in front of me.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Open it," Effie says.

I run my fingers over the leather of the book. It feels worn and there is a crease in it, as if someone folded it up, trying to take great care to hide it. I slowly open it, unsure if I really want to know what is inside.

The second the pages fold open, I recognize the drawings on the paper and I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

The drawings are of me, in a black outfit. The drawings are of my hand with an archer's glove.

The pictures are of my Mockingjay Pin, but this one is black. The drawings are Cinna's drawings.

I thumb through the pages and the tears grow even more. I never thought I would see anything from Cinna again. In my mind, I knew he was already dead. The Capitol killed him before the second arena, but a part of me had hoped that wasn't true. However, these drawings confirm just that; the fact that Effie is handing them to me, and not Cinna.

I flip to the last page and the words in the middle of it make my slam it back shut. They are too much for me to take.

"_I am still betting on you…"_

It's written clear as day in Cinna's handwriting because he cannot deliver me the message in person. Because he is dead. He is dead because of me.

"Katniss…" Effie says my name gently.

I push the book toward her and wipe up my tears. I want to blame the hormones, but I know I would be crying regards of being pregnant or not. Cinna was one of the few people who really knew me, who I genuinely cared about.

"They are lovely," I say quickly and try to give Effie a brave smile.

"Cinna asked that no one showed you this until after you decided to be the Mockingjay on your own…" Effie says.

"He's dead…isn't he?" I ask the question I already know the answer to.

Effie sighs and nods quickly. "Yes…yes he is."

I nod back the tears that are flowing now and try to put on a brave face. "He's dead because of me."

"Cinna knew the risks…we all do," Effie says quickly and opens the book back up to the last page, where Cinna's message to me is the center focus. "But he believed in you. We all believe in you Katniss…"

"Thank you, Effie…" I say quietly.

"We have the costume…" Effie says just as quietly.

"What?" I am confused.

"We have the costume…Cinna created the Mockingjay costume," Effie tells me. "He wanted you to know he believed in what you were doing…and he didn't want anyone else to make it for you, if you chose to…to be the Mockingjay."

I am at a loss of words, which isn't rare for me, and it makes me think of Peeta. He would know what to say to make my gratefulness and love for Cinna apparent, but I am no good with that sort of stuff and so all I can do is let a few more tears come out.

"You can do this, Katniss…" Effie tells me quietly.

I simply nod at her because even if I didn't think I could I know I have no choice. I need to save Peeta and becoming the Mockingjay is the only way I can do that.


	24. Chapter 24: The Pregnant Mockingjay

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 24**

_**KATNISS POV**_

After I leave Effie, we are all ushered into the center of District 13, where President Coin is going to give her announcement about rescuing Peeta, Johanna, and Annie as well as the announcement that I will be the Mockingjay.

I file into the room alone but am quickly found by Prim, who grabs my hand.

"Are you okay?" Prim whispers.

I nod and force a smile.

"Where is mom?" I ask, realizing Prim is alone.

"With Finnick," Prim points across the crowd and I do see my mother and Finnick next to one another.

I want to speak with him before Coin starts. I want to let him know that I made the same deal for Annie that I did for Peeta. I quickly move toward my mother and Finnick with Prim at my side.

"Finnick…" I whisper.

Finnick gives me a tight smile and he looks so much older than he is. He has aged in District 13, and the lack of sunshine does nothing for his features.

I am about to open my mouth and explain everything when suddenly President Coin starts speaking.

"My fellow members of District 13 and our visitors from 12. Today is a great day…today is the day we begin to defeat the Capitol. Katniss Everdeen has agreed to be our Mockingjay!" Coin says.

The crowd cheers and many turn to look at me. I feel my face flush red and try to duck a little between Finnick and Prim.

"That's good, Katniss…" Finnick whispers softly.

I wonder if he really thinks I made a good decision or he just doesn't care anymore.

"Katniss…however…does have a few stipulations of her own. As part of her agreement to be our Mockingjay, Katniss has asked that we rescue the remaining Victors from the Capitol and give them harbor in District 13," Coin continues.

Again the crowd cheers.

"I made that deal for Annie too, Finnick," I whisper.

I can tell now he is engaged in the conversation and even smiles a bit, a soft laugh escaping his lips, though I cannot tell if it's genuine happiness or slight madness. "Thank you, Katniss."

"Including Peeta Mellark!" Coin finishes.

Now, the crowd does not cheer. Now the crowd shouts in rage and I feel a knot in my pregnant stomach. They hate Peeta.

My hand slips to my little bump, the little life that Peeta and I created, as if trying to shield our unborn baby from the hate being thrown at its father.

Coin raises her hands to silence the crowd.

"Peeta Mellark is still a Victor. We do not know what the Capitol is doing to them, or making them say. We will give all the Victors the respect Katniss believes they deserve," Coin says.

The shouts die down and just for a moment I think I may actually like President Coin.

"But, if Katniss does not fulfill her duties as the Mockingjay this agreement will be null and void," Coin adds.

This seems to satisfy the crowd but makes me feel like I am going to throw up. Now, more than ever before, Peeta's life is completely in my hands. If something happens and I cannot do what Coin wants, Peeta could die and I would have failed him and his child. Because, I know, that I will never be enough for the baby who will be here in a few short months. Our child needs Peeta. I need Peeta.

I glance over at Finnick and even feel more of a weight on my shoulders as I realize it's not just Peeta I need to worry about saving. Now, Annie and Johanna's lives are on my shoulders as well. I need to be the best Mockingjay I possibly can be. Not just for me, and not just for Peeta's child that is growing inside of me.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I don't know how much time has passed. It could be days or weeks or months since the beatings at the hands of the Capitol began. I don't know anymore and I am not sure I care. I just don't know how much longer my body can handle it.

The two Peacekeeper who administered my beating, one of kicks and punches to my ribs, toss me into my cell like a feather.

I am lighter. I know I am. The Capitol has hardly been feeding Johanna and I any longer. Both of us have suffered since the day I told President Snow I wouldn't make Katniss into the enemy and I am certain it's only a matter of time before my body shuts down.

The guards close the door to my cell and I slither to the corner on my good arm. I think my left arm was broken yesterday but I cannot be sure. All I know is I can't put much pressure on it.

I reach the small bowl of water that was left for me.

_Like a dog. The Capitol is treating me like a dog; only a dog may get better food._

"Looking great, Mellark," Johanna's hoarse voice reaches me.

I glance through the dark to see her thin arms pressed against her own cell walls. Snow hasn't exactly ordered her to be beaten, but the Peacekeepers certainly don't hold back on her either.

"Thanks," I laugh back bitterly. Even my own voice has changed. I sound so much weaker.

"You need to do what Snow wants," Johanna says.

"What?" I am confused by her words. I cannot go against Katniss.

"Even if you don't believe it…say what he wants. Snow will kill you otherwise and then all this will be for nothing," Johanna says.

"I can't do that to Katniss. I need to keep her safe…and the baby—" I start.

"You aren't going to see either of them if you let this continue. Look at you…you look like a bag of bones," Johanna says.

Suddenly, a fear comes to light in my mind and I need to ask Johanna something. I make my way back toward my door, slowly and painfully, so I can have the conversation in low voices with her.

"Johanna…you can't…you can't tell Snow what we know about Katniss…or the plan or the rebellion…no matter what. You promise—" I can hear myself getting frantic.

Johanna laughs and it's a crazy snicker that only leaves me more confused.

"Relax. I know I am going to die here…and it doesn't matter for me because I have no one to go home…but you do and you need to survive this," Johanna tells me.

"I will," I say.

"You won't," Johanna repeats.

And then the door swings open and the Peace Keepers return with a small man in a white coat and I know whom he is. It's one of Snow's many doctors, and for some reason, he has made a point of visiting me the last few days.

I move back from my cell and so doe Johanna. She doesn't like to watch what happens next.

And as if on cue, the door to my cell opens and the two Peacekeepers hold me to the ground. I am more surprised then they are by the strength I seem to have left as I try to get away from the doctor and his needle.

But it is no use, and like the past few days, the doctor injects a long needle into my arm and a strange fuzziness takes over my head. I am not sure what the doctor is putting in me but it makes it hard to concentrate.

"What…what is that?" I manage out, but like last time this happened, I feel like I am seeing two of the doctor.

"Katniss did this to you…she left you here to suffer," The doctor says slowly.

I shake my head to fight his words because I can't seem to find my voice.

"She did my boy. She left you to die…she hates you," The doctor says.

And some of his words seem true, but only for a moment, before I feverishly shake my head again and things start to go black. The words of hate for Katniss from the doctor ring in my ears, and the only way I can fight them is to remember Katniss, laying in my arms after we found out she was pregnant, for the few moments of happiness we seemed to have before Haymitch told us we were going back into the Games. Katniss was growling in that moment.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

It's been a week since Coin has announced that Peeta will be saved and I should be happy, but all I can right now is focus straight ahead at the tile wall of the small bathroom my mother, sister, and I share. I have been sick all morning. My mother says it's from the baby and that I should get used to it.

I don't want to get used to it. I am nearly two months pregnant now and I hate every moment of it. Not only because I am sick, cranky, and tired most of the time, but because every time I look down at my stomach and the bump that is now slowly becoming apparent to everyone else around me, I think of Peeta.

_I need to save Peeta._

I know it's up to me now. Coin will help me bring Peeta home safely but only if I do what she wants me to do. I need to play her game now to rescue Peeta from President Snow's game.

I take a deep breath and try to get up, but as soon as I move my head I am overwhelmed by sickness again and barely make it to the bowl in front of me.

When I finally finish being sick I feel a few tears of frustration rolling down my cheeks. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be pregnant and alone and there is no one to blame but myself. I walked away from Peeta in the arena. I let us get separated, and now my child and Peeta will pay for my actions.

And suddenly, I am beyond frustrated. I could say it's the hormones or it could just be my own temper, but I am pounding my fists on the floor and letting out a growl of annoyance. It seems crazy, but it makes me feel better.

I only stop the scene I am making in the bathroom when I hear a knock on the door.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim's voice comes softly through the door and I can hear the concern.

"Fine," I say, but realize my voice his horse from throwing up and my temper tantrum.

"Can I come in?" Prim asks but I don't know why she bothers. She is already opening the door before I can answer her anyway and when she sees me on the floor she is immediately next to me, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Katniss…you should tell me when you aren't feeling well," Prim says with concern.

"Apparently this is normal," I laugh softly.

Prim stops fretting over me when she hears my laugh and gives me a smile instead. "It is…unfortunately."

"Only seven more months to go," I say sarcastically and look down at the small round stomach I am developing.

"You will be okay," Prim says and helps me to my feet.

"Don't have much of a choice…about anything down here really, do we?" I say.

Prim shakes her head. "But we are safe."

"I guess that is true at least," I say as we move out the bathroom. I see my bunk a few feet from me and all I want to do is crawl back into it and sleep for a few hours.

"Plutarch sent me…they need you for promotions," Prim says sheepishly. I can tell she did not want to deliver that message.

"Of course they do," I grumble but not just out of annoyance. Doing the new promotions scares me to death because if I make a mistake, or if they do not work, Peeta will pay the ultimate price for it.

"Do you want me to tell them you don't feel well? Maybe they can do them later," Prim offers.

I shake my head because I know I need to do the promotions sooner or later. I need to get it all started. The sooner I do this, the sooner they can rescue Peeta, or at least that is what I am hoping for.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

The doctor has visited me twice since our first visit and each time they strap me up and pump that substance into my arm his words of how awful Katniss is and how she is at fault for my suffering invade my mind. With each word, they offer a blow to my ribs or a slap on my wrist.

I don't know what they are doing or why but it's making it hard for me to concentrate even when they are gone. Last night, I had a dream that Katniss was actually trying to kill me. It seemed so real I woke up screaming.

I didn't sleep after that, and so when the Peace Keepers show up to tell me that President Snow has requested my company I need to fight to keep my eyes opened.

They lead me to the President's mansion and down a maze of hallways until I finally end up in a large room with a balcony that spans the length of the windows. I am led out to this balcony and find the President in a large chair, looking over his rose garden down below.

"Mr. Mellark," The President smiles at me and motions for me to join him.

I slump down in the seat next to him, exhausted, starving, and drained. I imagine it must look so odd. The President, in all white, well fed and clean shaven, sitting next to me, a bag of bones in filthy ripped pants and a shirt that was once white but is now a shade of gray.

"You look like you have seen better days, my boy," The President says and motions for one of his staff to bring me a glass of water.

I guzzle the water greedily and merely nod at the President's words. I think they are an understatement. I am certain I have never looked worse in my life.

"Are you ready to cooperate with us now?" President Snow asks me.

I take a deep breath and put my glass down. I realize now, my hands are shaking and I cannot control them.

"That depends," I say, trying to keep my voice as steady and strong as possible.

President Snow cocks an eyebrow at me. "Depends? On what?"

"What you want me to do. I won't say anything about Katniss, so if that is what you mean then no, I am not ready to cooperate," I say as firmly as I can.

"It's not just about Katniss anymore, my dear boy," President snow picks up a remote on the small table between us and clicks it on.

Suddenly I see footage of the Districts, some are rioting, some are burned to the ground, and some have streets littered with dead bodies.

"This is what Katniss has done. This is what the symbol of the Mockingjay has done to our system. Is this what you want for your life? For your child's life?" The President asks.

I am stunned by the footage and it takes every ounce of my concentration to even try and think about the President's words.

"Now I am willing to make a deal with you, Peeta…" President Snow says after a long moment of allowing me to take the images he has shown me in. "I will let you and Katniss live our your lives with your child far away from all of this…far away from the Districts and the Games and the Capitol…but you need to help me end this war."

I sit straight up, my fists clenching. I know I can't trust President Snow but the image he has painted in my head of a potential future with Katniss is so appetizing. I try to focus on him though, the imagine in front of me now, of the man who has tried so hard to destroy Katniss and me.

I can see that Snow knows I am not buying what he is saying now and so he leans forward, and I can smell the roses on him.

"Remember where we are Peeta…this is the Capitol and I can control and destroy whatever I would like," Snow now threatens me.

"Like you did with District 13?" I can't help but sneer as I say it. The President thought he had destroyed District 13, but both he and I know that is not true.

I can see an anger in Snow's eyes at my comment and I realized I may have pushed him a bit too far. It certainly wasn't my smartest move, but there was some gratification in seeing him squirm for just a mere moment.

Snow gains his composure and then shrugs, picking up a white rose that sat on the table between us. He exams it as he speaks to me. "We hardly bothered then. They were underground, living like rats, but if they want to come to the surface now then we will do to District 13 what we do to rats…we will kill them all."

I do not say anything, examining the threat Snow seems to be making.

"And I do mean them all, Mr. Mellark. If you think for a single moment that Katniss and the child she carries are safe then you are just a silly boy from District 12," Snow makes eye contact with me as he speaks.

And suddenly the threat is very real. I know Snow could very easily have moved on any of his threats but he hadn't yet. However, this one feels different. There is a hint of desperation in his voice now and I realize that he will do whatever it takes to stay in power, even if it means destroying every single District around him. He may need them, but surely he can figure out a way to repopulate some. If District 13 falls, won't they all?

My mouth feels drier than before as I let the President's words sink in.

"So what do you say now, Peeta? Will you help me in exchange for Katniss and your child's safety?" Snow asks again.

This time, I find myself nodding. I know I can't trust him to do the right thing but I also know the longer I cooperate, the longer I will be able to keep Katniss safe. Snow isn't stupid, if he hurts her, he loses me. He won't risk that just yet. He needs me.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Effie moves in a circle around me, making sure the Mockingjay outfit that Cinna designed for me fits properly. I don't agree with her, but she thinks it's perfect. I slightly hate it, because it emphasis' the small bump in my stomach. I am sure Cinna had a reason for this, but if he had not been the one to create this costume, I am certain I would have never worn it.

"You look lovely my dear," Effie finally finishes by fastening a black Mockingjay pin to the black suit.

I look down at my stomach and sigh. I don't feel lovely. "Why do they want the world to see this?"

"To show you are serious about what you are fighting for. Your future," Effie touches the bump that houses Peeta's child.

I sigh, because I can tell she thinks I hate being pregnant. Although I don't love it, I don't hate it for the reasons everyone things I do. I am starting to truly love the child because it is all I have left of Peeta and I will protect it at all costs. I don't hate the suit because I hate the bump. I hate that the suit shows it, I feel like it makes me look like a weak little girl. I am supposed to be leading a rebellion according to Coin.

"Katniss, just get through this. You will be fine…you will be excellent," Effie breaks me from my thoughts.

I glance up at her and realize she looks so very tired. I know living down here is not easy for her and at first I thought it was the lack of amenities, but now I am starting to see it is because of me. Effie is worried about me.

I give Effie a small smile. "Thank you, Effie."

"Now let's go show them all how strong you can really be," Effie says, softly patting my shoulder.

I nod and follow Effie out into a huge room where Plutarch is standing. He greets me with a wide smile and motions behind him to a stage.

"Now Katniss, this is where you will be standing. We will be in the control room back there filming, and all you need to do is read off of this projector," Plutarch motions to the things around the room as he speaks.

"Okay," I nod suddenly nervous. It is strange to put on my brave, acting face without Peeta by my side. I know I won't be any good without him, but I have to try.

And so I try, and try, and try. Each take seems worse then the next. Plutarch is getting frustrated with me and Effie has stopped giving me suggestions. I can't do the propaganda without Peeta.

"KATNISS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LEADING A REBELLION!" Plutarch snaps loudly into the speaker sometime after my seventh take.

And I feel tears rise in my eyes. I am so frustrated, so upset with how awful I am without Peeta. I will never be able to save him if I can't read a few lines. No one will follow this broken Mockingjay into a Rebellion.

And now the tears are flowing freely and I am trying to wipe them before anyone can see.

"Stupid hormones," I mumble, but I know it's more then that. It's everything. I could lose everything.

"Alright, that's enough," I hear a familiar voice grow from the corner.

I look up to see Haymitch slowly stumbling into the room.

And now I am angry. Furious. I hate him. He is the reason I lost Peeta. He let Peeta be part of this insane plan without my knowledge.

"Get out," I growl at Haymitch.

Haymitch puts his hands up and stops advancing, but I know he won't turn around.

"I thought we had taught you manners, sweetheart. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Haymitch asks and I notice his hands shake slightly.

I realize now why I haven't seen him in awhile. He has been detoxing, and now he looks older and frailer than ever.

"I don't see any friend here," I snap back.

Haymitch looks slightly hurt and gives a small sigh. "Katniss, I'm sorry…"

"You should have saved Peeta," I say flatly. I know the tears are rising again but I will not break down in front of Haymitch.

"Peeta knew the risks, Katniss. He knew what he was getting himself into…" Haymitch tries.

I snort back in anger. "Seems like everyone but me knew all about it."

"We needed to keep you safe. You and that baby…that is all Peeta wanted…it's all he still wants," Haymitch says.

And the reminder that Peeta is still alive is enough to send me over the edge again, and the tears roll down my cheeks. I am so tired of all of this, and I just want to save Peeta, but I don't know how to. Certainly this propaganda message won't do it.

I don't stop Haymitch this time when he comes and wraps his arms around me. In fact I relax in them and the anger I have for Haymitch slowly resolves because I can feel his own tear on my cheek. I realize now he misses Peeta as much as I do.

"We will get him back, Katniss," Haymitch says, wrapping his arms around my head and cradling my head the way a father would to his own child.

"Not with this…" Coin's voice is loud.

Haymitch and I break apart to see Plutarch and Coin entering the room together.

"This acting is awful…no! No, awful doesn't even cover it," Plutarch says.

"We can't use any of this. This isn't going to work out," Coin says.

Coins eyes dig into me and I realize she is threatening me. If I can't do what she asks of me I will not get Peeta back. She doesn't have to say it, I just know that is what she means.

"What happened to the girl on stage with Caesar? That is who we need," Plutarch says.

"The boy did better. Maybe we should have saved him," Coin speaks of Peeta as if I am not even in the room.

"Hey! This just isn't her forte. You can't coach her what to say, she just needs to feel it coming genuinely," Haymitch defends me, his arm still around my back.

I glance up at my mentor and know he is slowly making his way back into my heart.

"And honestly that script was horrid," Effie joins in and I bit my tongue to not smile. She too tries her best to protect me.

"Well we need to figure something out," Coin snaps. "We need the Katniss that volunteered for her sister…that gave Rue a grave."

Silence falls among us for a moment and then Beetee rolls in on his chair. I realize he was in the control room with Plutarch.

"Well those two instances have very common themes…they were both organic. No one told Katniss what to do," Beetee analytically says.

"What are you getting at?" Coin asks.

I feel my own face screw up because I am just as confused by Beetee's thoughts.

"She needs to be put in the field!" Plutarch blurts out snapping his finger.

"What?" I hear myself ask but also hear Coin and Effie echo my word as well.

"Absolutely not," Coin says.

"But it would be perfect. Get her out amongst the people…show the Districts she cares about this war…that she is in the middle of it!" Plutarch seems to be getting carried away with his idea.

"It's not safe for her. She is pregnant," Effie says.

"Plus we aren't going to risk her life. We need her. She is the symbol," Plutarch adds.

"District 8 is relatively safe. They haven't had much bombing in a week or so," Beetee adds.

"Now wait a minute. Even so…that's a risk. It could get bombed," Haymitch says.

"Doubtful. There isn't much left there," Plutarch says.

My heads swirls back and forth between those bickering over my future, but not letting me have a say in it. I feel like a child whose parents are fighting over what is best for her.

"Again…the baby…" Effie says.

"We can keep her safe," Plutarch says.

"I want to go," I say softly at first. I am so angry that they are taking every decision away from me. Baby or no baby, I need to do everything in my power to get Peeta back, so maybe Beetee is right. Maybe I need to be in the field.

"There is too much risk," Coin says, completely ignoring me.

"I want to go," I say louder now.

Everyone stops speaking and looks at me.

"I want to go. I want to do whatever I need to do to help," I say but really all I mean is that I will do whatever I need to in order to make Coin save Peeta.

"Katniss…we can figure something else out. There are other ways to do this," Effie says.

I am surprised by Effie's words because I realize now that she knows exactly what I am thinking – that I will do anything to save Peeta.

"If she wants to go, we should send her. A pregnant Mockingjay in the field…it will make everyone stand behind her. She is the ideal symbol. A rebel, a fighter…now a mother…" Plutarch says, glancing at Coin.

In the end Coin will make the final decision.

And slowly Coin nods her head. I think Plutarch has painted a picture in her mind that is too good to pass up.

"Maybe you are onto something…" Coin says. "Assuming we can keep her safe."

"We certainly can," Plutarch says eagerly.

And so it is settled. I will go out into the field. Hopefully that will work better and give Coin whatever she is looking for so that I can get Peeta back.


	25. Chapter 25: The Visit to District 8

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 25**

_**KATNISS POV**_

It has been a little over a week since it was decided that I would be able to go to District 8. Since then I have spent most of my time in our tiny living quarters or in the dining hall. I avoid as many people as I can, only interacting with a handful of people including Gale, Prim, my mother, and Effie.

I have had to spend some time with Beetee as well, but Gale is always by my side for this. It's because Beetee is showing me all the weapons he has designed to fight the Capitol. He showed me arrows he had designed specifically for me and a bomb that Gale had helped him design. It is strange to think of Gale as someone capable of designing such a threatening thing. But he reminded me, in the end, this is war.

The only time I have seen President Coin is when I am getting briefed on the situation in District 8 which usually happens once a day.

And today is no different. After my bout of morning sickness, which is becoming increasingly more consistent, I am escorted by Gale to meet Coin and Plutarch.

"Feeling any better this morning?" Gale asks as we walk along the hall. He asks me it every morning, but I don't understand why. I can see the pain in his eyes every time he looks at my stomach and the bump that is growing bigger. I am nearly three months pregnant now and others are finally starting to notice the bump I have been seeing for weeks.

"No better then yesterday," I say with a sigh as we make our way into the room to find Snow, Plutarch, Beetee, Haymitch, and Boggs there. It is a full crew. There are also a handful of people in the corner I don't recognize.

"Katniss, welcome," Coin motions for me to sit.

I slide down next to Haymitch and Gale quickly sits next to me.

"We have good news," Plutarch starts. "We have been monitoring District 8 and all looks safe. We plan on bringing you all over there later today, if you are up for it Katniss."

I nod feverishly. I have been waiting days to go. I am more than ready. "I'm ready."

"Excellent. Boggs and Haymitch will be going with you, and I want to introduce you to some other people," Plutarch motions to the corner of the room, to the individuals I do not recognize.

"This will be your camera crew," Plutarch finishes.

I make a face, and it must show my confusion.

"We need it for the promotions," Haymitch leans in and whispers to me.

i nod understanding. This will still be a show and I will be the star, but if it helps get Peeta back that is all that matters.

"This is Cressida, Messalla, Pollux, and Castor," Plutarch moves down the line. "Cressida will be the director for propos."

Cressida, the only girl of the group walks forward and shakes my hand. "A pleasure, Katniss."

I take her hand and shake but I cannot stop looking at her face. She looks well fed, not much older then me, and half of her head is shaved with a tattoo running along it. There is no possible way she is from one of the Districts, so I have to ask.

"Capitol?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I am...well...former Capitol. We all believe in what you are doing here, Katniss. We want to help," Cressida says.

I merely nod hoping that I am not being set up for a slaughter, hoping I can trust the camera crew.

"When are we leaving then? We need to get ready," Gale's voice breaks my thoughts and I remember now that he is coming with me. At least I can trust him.

"Effie is going to get Katniss ready. Except to leave in an hour. You will have two hours there, see a few of the survivors, shoot the propos and then quickly return here. If at any time we feel it is unsafe, we expect you all to leave accordingly," Coin gives the instructions.

Before I can say another word, Effie is pulling me to my feet and I am being led off to get into my Mockingjay outfit. I have to keep reminding myself and this is all for Peeta and the chance for his child to meet him.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I am being poked and prodded, getting ready for my next interview with Caesar. This time, they have me dressed in a black suit and have put a rose in my lapel. It's a red rose, which I find ironic. I know Snow prefers the white ones but red seems more real.

When my hair is combed and the bruises on my face covered with pounds of makeup I am brought into a small room with two chairs and a very small camera crew. I am led to one of the chairs and immediately the cameraman is trying to get a good angle.

Apparently, they don't want the fact that I have lost a good ten pounds to be visible to the camera, but it's impossible. Even though the suit covers my shriveling shoulders and the bones of my collarbone, the cameraman quickly comments that it's impossible not to notice in my cheeks.

"Do the best you can then… it is live so we won't be able to edit it," Snow's voice is loud as he enters the room.

I glance over my shoulder and watch him carefully. a huge chair is quickly brought out for him and he relaxes in the corner of the room. I guess he is going to watch the interview to make sure I do not make any mistakes in his eyes.

Before I can watch Snow long, Caesar enters the room. His hair is still the same shade of purple as it was for the Quarter Quell and he is wearing a gold suit. He sits down across from me with his ridiculous smile.

I want to knock the smile right off of his face.

"Peeta, my boy, how are you," Caesar grabs my knee and gives me a squeeze. "I must say you have looked better."

I just give a soft chuckle.

"Now I want to just run through the interview with you so we are all on the same page," Caesar tells me.

"Okay," I nod and let him continue.

"Well, obviously we want to talk about Katniss and the rebellion. A lot of people are angry with her Peeta," Caesar says.

"Well they shouldn't be. None of this was her fault," I say quickly. I will not speak badly about her, I already told Snow that, I just feel like I need to remind them all. "So if we are only going to talk about her and how you want to make this all look like it's her fault, I won't do it."

"Of course, of course," Caesar shakes his head. "That's not my intent at all. This is obviously about calming down the Districts, but you can't really sit here and tell me the Districts aren't upset because Katniss has given them hope."

"Hope isn't a bad thing," I snap back.

"But that hope is getting a lot of people killed. The hope that Katniss gave them. Whether she is aware of having that effect or not. It's the reason for all the fighting. Would you deny that?" Caesar says to me.

And for a split second I cannot concentrate, all I can think about is how so many people are dying because of what Katniss did, because of the hope she gave them. I realize I am nodding in agreement with Caesar. "Sure…"

"So you agree? It is at least partially Katniss' fault?" Caesar pushes.

And as quickly as my anger for Katniss came, it goes, and I am ashamed of myself for even thinking it. I shake my head, trying to clear my own thoughts. "No...I mean, no not at all. Katniss has nothing to do with this."

"But you just agreed-" Caesar says.

"No, but I didn't mean to…" I am trying to sort my thoughts out, trying to understand what is happening in my head. "I was just confused for a second..."

I glance up to find Caesar nodding at President Snow who seems pleased with my confused response. Suddenly, I feel like they are having a conversation about me that I do not understand, like my confusion is there doing.

I am quickly enraged and my knuckles move tightly around the arms of my chair.

"What did you do to me?!" I growl at President Snow.

I go to stand, but the President's guards quickly toss me back down into my seat.

"You made me angry at Katniss!" I accuse both Snow and Caesar at once.

Caesar puts his hands up in defense, and I realize he probably did not have anything to do with it directly, but he knows whatever it is the President has done to me.

"Relax, Peeta. You have an interview to get ready for," Snow does not seem phased by my anger and dismisses my accusations with silence.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

The ride to District 8 is rather quiet. I sit between Gale and Pollux who I find out is a mute after I try to talk to him for a few minutes. I was quickly informed the Capitol cut his tongue out by his brother, Castor. Pollux is an Avox, and with that knowledge I selfishly feel more relaxed about being with Pollux and Castor. They seem to hate the Capitol as much as I do.

The only commotion is when a bout of nausea hits me and I nearly get sick all over Gale's boots. Luckily, Cressida seems to notice the warning signs and gets my a small bag to get sick in.

When we finally land, Boggs and Gale have pumped at least two cups of water in me, afraid would be dehydrated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' Gale asks when the doors of the Hovercraft open.

I nod. "Yes. I need to do this…"

"Okay," Gale nods. I think he wants to say something else but he doesn't. Instead he walks ahead of me down the ramp.

The sun is bright in District 8 and as I step off out of the Hovercraft I realize we are in what was the center of District 8. I remember it from the Victory Tour, though it is hard to recognize now. The buildings are all piles of rubble.

"The Capitol did a number on this place," Gale says to me.

I glance up at him, almost shocked by his lack of compassion for all of it. His brain is thinking like a soldier. I hate it.

"Now, Katniss...we are going to film you walking through all of this and to the Hospital. Then maybe you can give a little speech outside the Hospital to call for help from the other Districts," Cressida says as she points her crew to follow me.

"Hospital?" I feel sickened by the word. "I thought I was seeing survivors?"

"You are...but most of us are in the hospital trying to help the injured heal," An unfamiliar voice comes from over my shoulder.

I turn to see a tall and lean women with dark skin walking toward us with a small group of armed men behind her.

"Katniss...this is Commander Paylor," Boggs introduces me to the new woman.

"Nice to meet you Miss Everdeen. We appreciate you coming to District 8," Commander Paylor says.

She looks fairly young to be a commander, but the way she shakes my hand and speaks makes it clear that she is a natural leader.

"Just hear to help," I say weakly because truthfully I don't know what kind of help I can be I just know I need to do whatever I can to rescue Peeta.

"Well, we will bring you over to the Hospital. I think just your presence will be enough to lift some spirits," Paylor says.

I nod and we follow her through the rubble, the film crew following me the entire time. I allow Paylor to lead me toward the Hospital building. Half of it is rubble but there are at least three walls standing.

We enter through a canopy flap and immediately I am overwhelmed by a horrible smell. I gag and try not to breath, though I am certain I will be sick again.

"Sorry...I am used to it now," Paylor says.

I realize that the rest of my team looks just as sick as me.

"What is it?" Gale asks.

Paylor gives us a grim look and motions to a pile of something under a sheet next to us. "It's our dead...we haven't had time to bury them since the last bombardment of bombs...and honestly we don't have enough manpower to move them right now."

I suddenly feel my stomach drop. I realize we are surrounded by dead bodies. This is what the Capitol does to good people.

"Come on...let's go see the living," Paylor says, leading us into the next room.

I am overwhelmed by the sight in front of me when we get into the next room. There are beds spewed all over the place, people on top of one another, women, children, men, the old, the young, some are hardly alive. Bodies parts missing, death looming in the air.

One hand goes over my mouth and the other to my stomach as if I can somehow protect my unborn child from these images. I realize, I don't know what I am doing here. I can't help these people.

"I can't do this Gale…" I whisper to him.

"Just keep walking," Gale whispers back to me.

I want to turn and run when suddenly I realize I cannot, because everyone is staring at me.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I hear a small voice behind me and I twirl to see a girl who looks so much like Rue, no older than Prim looking up at me.

I merely swallow and nod, forcing a smile.

"Are you here to help us?" The girl asks.

I can feel my eyes swell with tears because I don't know what to say to the girl. I don't know what I can do to help her. "I came to see you."

"And the baby is okay?" An older woman speaks up and motions to the small roundness of my stomach.

I nod again, tears spilling over now. Despite everything that has happened to these people, they are worried about me and my child. I feel so selfish. "The baby is fine."

"That's good," The woman gives me a small smile and I can see now that the left side of her mouth is stitched shut. Yet she smiles for me and my child. _Can I really bring someone that sort of hope?_

"Are we going to fight with you, Katniss? Are you here to help us fight?" Another voice calls out of the crowd.

I turn to see a small boy; he can't be much older then Prim and his blonde curls remind me so much of Peeta my heart hurts and my tears blur my eyes. This boy looks so bruised and beaten and yet he is fighting. This is what President Snow does to the kind and innocent. This is what war does.

"I want to help," I nod and my voice is hardly a whisper.

But the whisper seems to be enough and suddenly I watch as every single able bodied person in the room kisses their three fingers and raises them into the air. The symbol of defiance. The symbol of the Mockingjay.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I am stiff in my seat, partially because my prosthetic leg is sore and partially because I don't like the wave of feeling that fell over me when Caesar asked about Katniss. Even if it was only for a minute, I was angry with Katniss, and that was enough to scare me. I don't know what snow is doing to me, but I can't let it happen again.

"Here we go, Peeta," Caesar says to me and then the lights cut bright and he looks directly at the camera. "And welcome back Panem! Tonight we are here with special guest, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Mr. Peeta Mellark!"

The camera turns to me and I merely nod and clear my throat, signaling for Caesar to continue.

"Now Peeta, we all know there is some unrest in the Districts. We want you to speak to them about all of this," Caesar says.

I nod and glance down at my hands. They look so bony and thin, so foreign, so frail. "We need everyone to think about what is happening. So many lives can be lost." I glance back up at the camera, knowing I need to stop this war if I ever have a chance at peace with Katniss, even if I don't fully believe Snow will give that to me, I need to still keep Katniss safe. "Is this all worth it?"

"Well, _certain_ individuals think it is. _Certain_ individuals want to see a war," Caesar stresses the word _certain_ and it makes me stiffen even more. I know he is referring to Katniss.

"I think everyone wants peace. Everyone wants a chance to live," I try to deflect the question but I can feel the unfamiliar angry rise at the thoughts that Caesar is putting in my head. _Does Katniss really want a war?_

"Certainly, certainly. But the only way to achieve that is for the Districts to back down, don't you think? Maybe...not listen to Katniss?" Caesar suggests.

I stare blankly at him for a moment. the anger on my tongue at the mention of Katniss is like poison and it scares me. I shake my head to shake the anger. _None of this is Katniss' fault. Its Snow's fault._

"Peeta?" Caesar pushes and I realize I have yet to answer him.

"Katniss just wants peace. We all want peace," I say simply.

"She does? Well then why is she with the rebels in District 8?" Caesar catches me off guard with his question.

"She is?" I ask. I am confused as to why she would be in a war-zone. She is pregnant.

"We just got word that she was spotted, visiting the rebels...helping them. That doesn't sound like someone who wants peace…" Caesar says.

My mind races as I try to sort out what is being told to me. Part of me is angry at Katniss for a reason I cannot justify and the other part of me is worried that she is pregnant and somewhere she can be injured. Haymitch promised me that Katniss would be safe. She doesn't sound safe. In fact, she sounds like she is in the direct line of fire from the Capitol.

"If she wanted peace she would stay away from them all...from all who challenge the Capitol, don't you think?" Caesar continues.

I glare up, trying to be tactical. Katniss and the baby's lives depend on my answer. "What's in District 8?"

"I told you, the rebels," Caesar says. "And Katniss is with them."

I shake my head, Caesar has cornered me and is making Katniss look unfavorable. I told Snow I would play along with him to keep Katniss safe, not to speak ill of her. I won't turn anyone against her.

"Would you like to address that, Peeta?" Caesar pushes.

"She doesn't know what she is doing…" I say finally.

"So you are saying she was forced into what she is doing? Did the rebels force her into this?" Caesar asks.

I know I need to answer the question carefully but it's so hard when I know what is at stake. I know the rebels need to unite if they are ever going to beat Snow but I also know I need to keep Katniss safe. Right now, Snow still has the upperhand.

"Yes...they probably did," I sigh.

"Well...if you could speak to Katniss right now, what would you say?" Caesar asks.

Again I sigh and turn to look directly at the camera. I know the next thing I say may cost me my life but right now there are bigger things at stake. If Katniss is in District 8, that means the revolution is putting Katniss and my child in danger, and she isn't safe anyway. Snow knows where she is and he could kill her at any time. If they know she is in District 8, they may be on there way to kill her right now.

"I would tell Katniss to keep herself safe...no matter what the cost. I would tell her to make sure our baby has a safe world to grow up in," I say.

"And surely that safety can only come with a ceasefire?" Caesar pushes again.

"Maybe..." I say and I can see out of the corner of my eye Snow doesn't like that answer, because it doesn't necessarily stop a revolution, but it doesn't condone it either.

"Cut it!" Snow whispers and suddenly I am being pushed to the ground by two Peacekeepers.

I can feel a few of my fingers break in my left hand as I am pinned down. I glance up to see the President towering over me. "I told you, Mr. Mellark, that we need to be tactical. Your child's life depends on it. Next time you are asked, you push for a stop to all of this. Black and white...no maybe...no grey area."

Before I can say anything, the President glances at the door frame and I notice two of the doctors who visit me in my cell are standing there.

"I want you to up his intake in the morning…" Snow commands and the doctor's nod.

"Intake? My what?" I panic now, wondering what Snow is talking about. Surely it's got to do with whatever they have been pumping into my veins the past week.

"And send the troops to District 8. I want them to burn. Let them see what kind of destruction follows those who befriend Katniss Everdeen," Snow orders.

And now I am panicking for a new reason. Katniss is in District 8 and now is going to attack them. I try to wiggle free, to attack Snow for attempting to attack Katniss. I manage to get partially free from one of the Peacekeepers and I make a grab for snow, yanking on his leg and nearly pulling him down. He is visibly shaken but manages to get out or reach.

"You promised to leave her alone!" I yell at Snow, making another grab for him but as soon as my hand touches the material of Snow's pants, my a fist is connecting with my cheek and everything goes black.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Commander Paylor shows me around the rest of the hospital. There are so many sick, so many wounded. There are so many orphans. With each child I pass I notice my hand graces my stomach. I don't mean to do it, but I can't help think that one of these children could easily be mine in a few years if we do not stop Snow.

Suddenly I realize it's not just about getting Peeta back; it's about building a better future. I owe it to the child inside of me. I may not be the best mother, in fact I am sure I won't be, but i at least owe the child a chance at a safe life and a chance to meet their father.

"Katniss...we would like to get you to say a few words," Cressida says.

I glance over my shoulder and realize the film crew has been filming me holding a small child on my hip. The boy can't be older than four or five and he is now missing an ear because of the Capitol's attack.

Cressida's request makes me remember why I am here in the first place; to film propaganda to fight Snow's propaganda. I am still a piece of the Game, just playing for a new side now.

"Can we get you near the entrance, Katniss? I would like to be able to show the sick and injured but also the destruction on the outside," Cressida instructs.

I nod and let Gale and Boggs lead me toward the entrance. They both want to make sure it is clear before we set up for the shot.

Once we know it's safe I get into my place and Cressida gives me the signal to begin speaking, this time there is no script; they will let me speak from the heart and after all I have seen, I hope I have something to say.

"This is Katniss Everdeen and I am sitting in District 8...among the rubble of a Capitol attack…" I start off strong but am not sure where to go, or rather am distracted by a nose in the distance.

"Incoming Hovercrafts!" Boggs yells.

Suddenly, Gale is pulling me back into the building and I see two Hovercrafts fly overhead, dropping bombs on the far side of the District.

Panic overcomes the hospital and Gale continues to pull me, with the camera crew and Boggs around me, toward our own Hovercraft.

"We have a shelter...that way!" Paylor points to our right.

Gale begins moving me in that direction without another word, but I need him to let go. I can't be shuffled away. There are too many innocent people in the Hospital, they need help.

"Gale! We need to help them!" I push against Gale.

"Katniss! Come on! We can't!" Gale tries to continue to pull me toward the shelter as we hear more bombs drop.

"NO!" I manage to get out of Gale's hands and run back toward the hospital. Surely there are people who I can help.

"Katniss!" I hear Gale yell and I know he is following me, Boggs too.

I run to the hospital and motion a few children in the direction of the shelter and that's when I see the Hovercraft circling back. Its coming right for the hospital. I have to stop it.

And so I run to the doorway of the makeshift hospital and then up a flight of broken stairs.

"KATNISS! STOP IT!" Gale is so close to me now but I can't let him stop me.

When I reach the top step I stop and Gale is right next to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gale asks me.

"Stopping this," I am surprised at how calm my voice is as I pull one of Beetee's special arrows out and place it in my bow.

Without a word, Gale realizes what I am doing and loads his crossbow and for a moment things between us are completely uncomplicated. Its as if the Games never happened, as if Peeta and I never spoke, as if Gale never kissed me, as if Peeta never got me pregnant, as if there was no rebellion. Its simply as if we are in the woods hunting together. no words are needed. Gale and I zero in on our prey - the Hovercraft - and we shoot together.

And within seconds the Capitol Hovercraft explodes from our arrows and goes tumbling to the ground below us, a ball of flames.

I glance down at it and begin to cry. The Hovercraft was set to kill all those in that hospital. This is what the Capitol as done, this is what Snow will continue to do, kill helpless, innocent people. He needs to be stopped.

"Katniss, what are you thinking?" I hear Cressida's voice from behind.

I turn to see she is filming. I realize this is the footage that will make the perfect piece of propaganda and I am angry enough to do it. Anything to stop Snow.

I turn and face the camera, tears running down my face. "You all know me. I am Katniss Everdeen...I am the Mockingjay...and I am in District 8. Behind me is a Capitol hovercraft that was sent to destroy a hospital filled with helpless and innocent people," The words flow so freely from my mouth i don't even have to think.

I look back at the burning plane and then back to the camera. "If President Snow wants to kill his own people, then he needs to be stopped. No one should stand for this. None of us should fear for our lives like this. None of us should burn like this...and if we are going to, then President Snow needs to burn with us!" I say and then glance down at my stomach. "We should have a secure future. All of us need to stand together for that future! "

And ass my eyes linger on my growing belly, the place where Peeta's child is growing, I lose my train of words. This baby deserves so much more then I will be able to give it if things continue like this.

I feel so tired, and I sink to my knees, my eyes never leaving my stomach as I notice a few tears fall on the black material of Cinna's Mockingjay costume. I don't have the strength to stand and I don't care. My thoughts are only about this baby and Peeta and a future I cannot secure for any of them. I don't even notice Gale lifting me up in his arms and carrying me back toward our own Hovercraft until he speaks.

"Come on Katniss...we need to get you back to District 13. You need to rest. This can't be good for the baby," Gales says.

And despite everything else, this is the first time I notice that Gale speaks about the baby, Peeta's baby, without sounding disgusted or angry.


	26. Chapter 26: The Double Dosage

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 26**

_**PEETA POV**_

I am brought into a white room with a single table; its the same room the doctors have been working on me in for weeks now. I am strapped to the bed, though I struggle against the two guards but it is no use. I am so weak, so frail, and so tired. I am certain one snaps my wrist with the force he uses to tie me down.

"The President said to double the dose," One of the guards tells the doctors.

I don't know what dos he is talking about but they must be doubling it because I screwed up the interview with Caesar.

I see one of the doctors take a large needle out and move toward me with it. I wonder if it's poison, part of me hopes it is. If they kill me then Katniss can lead the rebellion, and then Snow will die to. _Yes, maybe that would be best. _

I feel the needle pierce my skin and I close my eyes, blocking the doctors' faces, but I can't block their voices.

"Katniss Everdeen is a mutt...Katniss Everdeen tried to kill you..." One doctor says.

I shake my head against his words, they are lies.

Then I feel them pry my eyes open, and this is new to the treatment they have been giving me thus far. They hold my eyelids open as they show me flashes of the Games Katniss and I were in.

But these images aren't right. In some Katniss is trying to kill me. In others, she is killing Rue and Mags. In one, she is stabbing our child right out of her stomach. I shake my head.

"No! This isn't right!" I try to look away, but the doctors won't let me. In fact, every time I try to move my eyes from the image in front of me, I am struck by a small batten across the face or ribs until I am sure my cheek is cut open. I have no choice, I have to watch.

I don't know how long they keep me like, that but finally it is over and I am brought back to my cell and though I am so tired, so many contradicting thoughts are running through my head.

_I am angry. I hate Katniss. But I don't hate her. I love her. She is the mother of my child. She tried to kill my child. Katniss is good. Katniss is pure. I love Katniss._

"Peeta?" Johanna calls from her cell.

I glance up and realize I am crying.

"What happened?" Johanna asks.

Suddenly I am angry for a moment because this is all Katniss' fault. She started a war and Johanna and I are the casualties of it.

"No…" I shake my head and close my eyes. That isn't right. None of this is Katniss' fault.

"Peeta?" Johanna questions again.

"I'm just confused," I admit.

"About what?" Johanna asks.

"Katniss...did she...did she do this to us? Is she a mutt?" I ask quietly.

Johanna seems confused by my question. "No, Peeta…"

I nod; that seems like the right answer.

"Peeta...what are they doing to you?" Johanna asks and I can hear the concern on her tongue.

"I don't know," I admit and curl up in a ball against the back wall. I close my eyes and lean my head against the brick wall, banging it a few times as tears flow. I don't know what is happening to me but I don't like it. I try to calm myself with memories of Katniss, but even now they seem frightening.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

My eyes flicker open and I find myself curled up in the living quarters I share with my mother or sister. I don't remember how I got here, in fact, the last thing I remember was being in District 8, looking at my growing stomach.

I glance down and see that my bump is showing through the tight sleepwear I have on. Someone must have changed me.

I slowly sit up, afraid of the morning sickness I have become accustomed to, but am surprised when I do not feel any. My mother told me that it would wear off eventually, so maybe it is now.

Just as I swing my legs off the bed, the door opens and my sister comes into the room.

"Good, you are awake. The doctors said you should be by now," Prim says, but I can tell something is wrong. Prim can never keep things from me.

"Prim, what's wrong?" I ask, fear in my own voice. If doctors were checking me I don't believe that is a good sign.

"The baby is fine. Doctors checked up on you since you passed out. They said everything looks great...that you are right where you should be at three and a half months," Prim tells me.

I must admit I relax a bit. Even though the thought of raising this child still scares me, and I don't know if I will ever really want children, I am glad to know its okay. I can't let Peeta down, I need to keep his baby safe.

"President Coin needs you downstairs," Prim says quietly.

Now I know something is wrong; Prim doesn't particularly like Coin, not any more than I do. She never spends much time around the President.

"Prim…" The alarm in my voice is apparent and Prim winces at it.

"Katniss, just try to stay calm...for the baby. Head down there," Prim says quickly and leaves so that I cannot question her anymore.

I sigh and get dressed as quickly as I can. I will say, I don't love the jumpsuits that they issue to everyone in District 13 but it does make me look less pregnant, which I like. I am getting used to the baby growing inside of me, but I hate when people stare. The jumpsuit hides my pregnancy, at least for now.

Once I am dressed I head down to where President Coin is, in a large conference room. I am surprised to see Haymitch, Effie, Beetee, and Gale there and I am about to ask what is going on when suddenly I hear his voice.

I can feel the color drain from my face as I rush into the room. There, on the screen is Peeta's face. I feel the tears immediately well in my eyes. He looks so sickly, so frail. he has easily lost 10 pounds and his voice shakes.

"What are they doing to him?" I manage out, covering my quivering lip with my hand.

No one responds to me, but Haymitch does put a hand on my shoulder as we listen to Caesar twist Peeta's words, and finally we hear Peeta's advice to me. _He wants me to be safe._

"What a coward…" Gale mumbles.

I turn and glare at him. "What did you say?"

"What he said...he can't even pick a side. He says maybe? A ceasefire is not the answer. I mean...the damage that could have done..." Gale shakes his head.

My mouth gapes open but nothing comes out and I feel angry tears rise up in my eyes again. Why is Gale being like this? "Did you not see what Peeta looked like?"

"He didn't look that bad," Gale shakes his head again.

I can't believe what I am hearing. How could Gale think that Peeta looks fine?

"Well, hopefully it doesn't hurt us in the other Districts. We can't afford people not joining us. We need to respond," Coin says, in agreement with Gale.

My eyes dart back and forth between the two and suddenly I am disgusted by Gale. He never cared for authority and now he is practically Coin's lapdog.

I glance back at the screen that Peeta's face was just on, but it's blank now. As angry as I am with Gale I am more worried about Peeta. He looked sickly; I don't know what Snow is doing to him but I am certain he can't take much more.

"We need to rescue Peeta," I say.

"No, we need to respond right now," Coin says as she seems to already be planning the response.

Her cold words are enough for me and the tears spill over. I turn on my heel and run out of the room. All I can think about is getting out of that room, the awful image of Peeta fresh in my mind. My hands move to my belly as I head back to my living quarters. I rub small circles, suddenly feelings extremely close with life inside of me, because it is part of Peeta, and all I can think about is getting Peeta back.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

It's been at least a week since the interview with Caesar and I am again strapped down by the doctors who are showing me distorted images of Katniss while pumping that fluid into my arm. This time the images are of us in the second arena with the monkey mutts. In the images Katniss is stabbing at me rather than the mutts.

I know if I concentrate enough that these images are false; that Katniss tried to protect me from the mutts, but I can't concentrate. The liquid they are injecting into me is making the images of Katniss trying to kill me so real and the doctors are yelling awful things about Katniss in my ear. Every time I try to fight back they poke or prod at me, this time with a hot iron to my arms. The pain is excruciating, but not as horrible as the images they are playing about Katniss.

I continue to watch and suddenly I am overcome with the notion that Katniss is a horrible monster. Surely, she must have tried to kill me in the second arena. After all, she is the reason that these doctors are even attacking me. _It's all her fault._

This knowledge makes me fight back less and the doctors burn me less.

Finally, they are done and I am escorted back to my cell.

"Remember why you are here, Mr. Mellark. Katniss Everdeen put you here," One of the doctors says as the guard tosses me into the cell like a piece of trash.

When they are gone, I curl up into a balls and lean against the backwall. I check my arms and the burns are fresh. _Katniss is the reason they are burned._

"Peeta, are you okay?" Johanna's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I glance up at her and notice she looks just as awful as me and for some reason she is soaking wet.

"Burns…" I mumble out, still looking at my arms.

"Water torture," She laughs and points at the water dripping from her clothes.

"Katniss did this to us," I tell her what I know is true. "She wants us to suffer."

Johanna looks at me with confusion on her face. "Peeta, you know that isn't true. Shit...what are they doing to you?"

I stare blankly at Johanna for a long moment and say nothing.

"Peeta...Katniss cares a lot about you. She didn't cause any of this...President Snow did. We're here because we all decided to protect Katniss. Don't you remember?" Johanna pushes.

I close my eyes and try to focus on Johanna's words. They seem right. They seem much more real than the glossy awful images that the Capitol doctor's put in my head.

"Katniss never tried to kill me in the arena, did she?" I ask finally.

Johanna shakes his head. "No, she didn't. Katniss has her flaws, believe me, but she always tried to protect you."

I close my eyes and am suddenly ashamed. Now that I can think straight, and Johanna has spoken I know none of this is Katniss' fault. _I love Katniss. I just want to keep her safe._

"I don't know what's happening to me," I admit. "The doctors...they take me into a room and they strap me down and they pump me with something...and they say awful things about Katniss and show me things that aren't real, but seem to real."

Johanna laughs a little to herself. "Well, they are torturing each of us in our own way, I suppose. Even Annie…"

"Annie?" I am surprised to hear the name.

Johanna nods. "I saw her upstairs. They must have taken her to punish Finnick...just like they are punishing Katniss by holding you here. Unfortunately, I have no one that is hurt by them keeping me here...maybe I am better off that way."

I watch as Johanna slides back across her cell and I can hear in her unevening breathing that she is exhausted.

I realize that I have been an awful friend to her, while she has clearly been keeping an eye on me. "Johanna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Loverboy. Just...keep your head on straight, you've got a baby we need to get you out of here to meet," Johanna says.

I nod though I am not sure if Johanna can see me. I try to settle in against the wall and close my eyes to sleep a bit. With all of the confusing images in my head, there is one I can hold onto that is crystal clear, one that I don't think they will ever be able to confuse me about, and that is of Katniss curled up against my chest as we lay in her bed the night we conceived our baby.

I know I need to get out of here in one piece, or at least I need to do all I can to make sure Katniss and that baby have a safe future. _Because I love them both._

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

I sit on my head in my living quarters, rolling the pearl Peeta gave me on the beach between my fingers while looking at the two paintbrushes I found of his in District 12. These items and the child inside of me may be all I have left of Peeta. He looked terrible on the television. Whatever Snow is doing to him is going to kill him, it's just a matter of time now.

I look down at my pregnant stomach. The bump is visible, making it all the more real. All I can think about now is how I hope this baby has Peeta's kind eyes, because those eyes have brought me so much comfort. As much as I continued to push the baby out of my mind, looking at is as objectively as I could, it has someone crept its way into my heart. Now, especially knowing that Peeta's life is on the line, this baby means more than ever. I think I love it, because I love Peeta. I know that now.

I gently glide my hand over the bump. I know most pregnant women do this, but I have tried to avoid touching it on purpose. I know I have instinctively grabbed at it as if to shield it from something awful the past few weeks, but I never touch it on purpose. It makes it too real now, but maybe that is good. I need something real and true to hold onto.

I hear the door to our living quarters open and I am broken from my thoughts. I look up, expecting to see Prim or my mother but instead am shocked to see President Coin walking into the room.

"Katniss, may we speak?" Coin asks but I don't know why. She is already sitting herself down on the bed Prim and my mother share.

I simply nod, though I don't have anything I would like to say to her right now. In fact, her being so close makes my skin crawl. She was just as calloused as Gale when it came to Peeta. She doesn't care about saving him, she only cares about her rebellion.

"I understand you are upset right now, but we need to stay focused," Coin starts.

I can feel tears threaten my eyes and I hate them. Tears make me look weak, but lately, with my hormones, I can't seem to control them. "The only thing I want to focus on is saving Peeta. He is going to die...Snow is going to kill him."

"We don't know that-" Coin starts.

"Of course we do!" I cut her off aggressively. "Did you see what he looked like?"

"He didn't look any worse than any of my soldiers. Right now, we need to focus on the big picture. The things Peeta said-" Coin tries again.

"He only said them to save himself. He is doing whatever he needs to in order to stay alive," I say because I know it is true. Peeta is a survivor, just like me, I know he is only doing what is necessary.

"Peeta signed up to be part of this rebellion. He understood the consequences and the risks. He knew he could end up in the Capitol and still wanted to be part of this," Coin says.

"He just wanted to keep me safe," I sigh and look down at the pearl in my hands, thinking that Haymitch was right. I could never really deserve Peeta.

"And he did that. You are safe here, and I promise you, we will do all we can to get him back as soon as we can. Right now though, we needed to counter his words, and we were able to, and it will be a success," Coin says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Come see. We were able to put your Propo together...and it will get our message out to all those who wish to join us," Coin says and stands.

I don't want to follow her, but I also know by the way she is looking at me that I do not have a choice, so I slowly climb off my bed and follow Coin down to the large center of District 13, where the entire District is waiting.

"Come with me, Katniss," Coin says and motions for me to follow her out onto the balcony where she likes to address the citizens of District 13.

I follow her out and am overwhelmed by the cheers from the crowd below.

"Citizens of District 13 and 12, our Mockingjay, Miss Everdeen, has been able to show the other Districts what can happen when we unite. We would like to show you all our Promotion to fight against the Capitol," Coin announces. She won't call it propaganda because it will make her look just like Snow, like she is twisting words to make people believe her, but that is what it is. Its propaganda.

The crowd cheers and the screens below begin to show me walking around District 8, the hospital, the wounded, the attack by the Capitol, and finally my speech. It is almost nauseating to watch after having lived through it.

And when it is over, the crowd cheers even louder. I realize the power the message holds, the power my image holds

"This message has been sent to every District and we hope it will unite us all in our battle for freedom!" Coin says and raising my hand in the air with hers to mass applause from the audience.

The crowd loves it, but I hate it. I am just being used as a pawn in another game, and worst of all, I fear that this move will cost Peeta his own game. If Snow sees this, it will only make things worse for Peeta and I am certain Snow will see it.


	27. Chapter 27: The Circle of Conversations

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 27**

_**KATNISS POV**_

Three weeks have passed since Coin sent my message out to the other Districts and her plan has worked. The other Districts are uniting, they are following the cause, the rebellion, they are following me.

And although I should be happy that there is unity and that there may be a chance that Peeta's child will get to live in a much better world then I grew up in, all I can think about is how this must be effecting Peeta. Surely President Snow is taking all of this out on Peeta.

My fear is only mounting because we haven't seen Peeta on the television since the night we sent our Propo out. For all I know Peeta is already dead.

My stomach has grown a bit more and it's pretty clear I am now pregnant. I don't remember seeing women looking like this at only four months, but my mom has told me I look healthy, that the women in District 12 were simply too starved to really nurture a child properly. At least I know I am doing one thing right for this child so far, making sure it has a healthy environment to grow in. There is some comfort in that. I haven't let Peeta down completely.

Since our message from District 8 has been sent out, I have tried to avoid leaving my living quarters except for the necessary times to eat and at Coin's request. Thing are on such a strict schedule here that I don't see my mother or Prim most of the day, but no one bothers to put me on a schedule besides what times I should eat.

It's better that way; I like being alone.

But as I lay in my bed and roll the pearl from Peeta between my thumb and forefinger, i remember I am not alone. Peeta's child is always with me now.

I glance down at my bump and try to envision what this child will look like, who it will act like. I think it will be more like Peeta then me. Peeta is a good person, and I can't imagine any child of his would be anything less. Its funny because I can't imagine the baby being anything but a boy; a little Peeta.

I think I will like that, it will make the baby easier to love if it's a boy, if it's a miniature Peeta, especially if my Peeta doesn't come back.

My thoughts are disturbed by Gale's tall figure moving into my room.

"Hey Catnip," Gale smiles at me, but I can tell by the way he looks at the bump in my stomach he is slightly uncomfortable. It seems the more pregnant I get, the stranger he gets.

I sit up and smile a tight smile back. The only time I have really spent with Gale recently has been with Coin around and I don't love it. "Does Coin need me again?"

"No exactly," Gale says and I can hear the excitement in his voice. "I actually spoke with her earlier and convinced her to let us hunt on the surface."

I can't help the smile I know that moves quickly across my lips. The woods, I miss them so much, and I hate being down here in the dark. I would give anything to be out in the sun, among the trees and animals.

"Really?" I ask.

Gale nods and now I see he is carrying my bow as well as his own crossbow. "Do you want to go now?"

I nod and hope out of bed, though with the extra baby weight I am starting to put on I am not as graceful as I once was.

"You okay?" Gale asks, helping steady me on my feet.

I nod, feeling slightly embarrassed but too excited to really care. "Let's go."

Gale laughs at my excitement and hands me my bow before leading me out of my living quarters and toward the elevator that we can take to the surface level. The bow feels good in my hands as we ascend to the green world above.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

The torture has increased since my last interview with Caesar and the food rations have diminished greatly. Both Johanna and I receive daily beatings and there is hardly enough food for one of us, yet we have to share it.

Yesterday Johanna came back down screaming, soaked, and her hair was shaved. I don't know what they are doing to her, but I know she hardly drinks the water they give us anymore. She is afraid of it.

For myself, they continue to pumple me, beat me, break my bones, and pump my body with the liquid which has distorted my memories so much. It's getting so hard for me to hold onto Katniss but I do it with all my strength. Johanna has helped greatly but if something happens to her, I don't know what I will do.

The only thing I can do is remind myself of all the memories I know are true, the ones the Capitol doesn't know about so they can't tamper with them. One, is when I threw Katniss the bread years ago; I know, despite what the Capitol is trying to do to my memories of her, I would never have taken a beaten like that from my mother if I didn't love Katniss. The other memories are of our train rides, the nights Katniss needed me to comfort her, and the best memory is of the night Katniss and I decided to conceive the child she is now carrying. I know it's selfish to hold that memory in such high esteem because we were forced to do it, but that memory is so pure, so filled with love, that the Capitol cannot destroy it. I am so thankful for that memory.

"I don't know if we are going to get out of here…" Johanna's voice breaks my concentration.

"What?" I ask her and realize how labored my own voice is. Maybe this is really what dying feels like.

"We won't last month like this. We can't...maybe it's better that way," Johanna says quietly.

It's hard to make Johanna out in the dim cells but I can see she is laying on her side, staring out at nothing. She looks defeated; she is so thin, nearly a skeleton.

I glance down at my own wrists and realize how tiny they are as well. Maybe she is right. We are starving to death.

"Just fight it, Johanna. We can't let the Capitol win," I remind her.

Johanna laughs at my words and I wait for her to explain her laugh because it confuses me.

"The Capitol isn't going to win. They know that...if they thought they were going to win they would keep us in better shape, they would need to use us as puppets but now they are just trying to slowly kill us," Johanna concludes.

I realize Johanna may have a point. When Snow thought he was still in control he was taking better care of us. I wonder what changed.

I don't have to wait long for an answer because a few minutes later two guards come into my cell and yank me to my feet, nearly dislocating my weak shoulder.

"President Snow wants to see you," One guard grunts at me.

I let the guards drag me to Snow, mostly because I am not interested in making things easy for him and I am too tired to really make an effort to walk.

I am brought to Snow's office and dropped in a chair across from the President. They don't bother tying me up anymore. Probably because I am so pathetic and weak looking they know I don't have enough energy to lay a finger on Snow.

"Mr. Mellark," Snow grins madly at me.

I glance up weakly at him. My right eye is still slightly swollen from a beating I took a few days ago and it makes it hard for me to focus on the old man.

"You look terrible," Snow comments.

"What do you want?" I ask. I am done being formal with him. If he wants to kill me, then he can kill me, but I won't be respectful anymore.

"We need you to address the nation again," Snow tells me.

I can't help but laugh in his face. In fact, I am surprised by how powerful my laugh is. It takes so much energy but I can't control it. I think Snow has completely gone crazy.

"You have no idea what is going on out there. The Districts...they have gotten away from us. Katniss has caused so much damage and we need to counter it or we will all end up killing one another," Snow explains.

"You can't possibly blame Katniss for this. This all can't be her fault," I counter.

"Peeta, my boy, she is not what you think she is. Look at what she has started," Snow says, forcing a screen to come up on his desk and I watch as Katniss speaks about rebellion with a burning ship behind her. It looks like a dangerous place for her to be.

"Where is she?" I ask, concerned.

"District 8, getting the rebels excited. This video has been played throughout the Districts, and people are dying because of it. The Capitol is capable of destroying all of the Districts, and we will if we need to," Snow threatens.

But my eyes are just locked on the image of Katniss standing on a battlefield, pregnant. She looks like she is glowing, I can notice the tiny bump. She is keeping the baby safe.

"Peeta, do you want to see all of humanity wiped out because of Katniss?" Snow pushes.

"It's not her fault," I snap back.

Snow seems surprised by my reaction to his words, puzzled even, as if he expected me to agree with him. He seems to wait for a long moment, contemplating what to say before he opens his mouth again.

"She is risking her life and your unborn child's life for these rebels. If she truly doesn't understand what she is doing then the Rebels are risking her life and your child's and we will have to stop them. And if she does understand it, then she doesn't care about the child," Snow says.

And suddenly I am angry with Katniss. Snow does have a point, she is putting herself and our child in immediate, unnecessary danger. I knew she wasn't thrilled about the baby, but I never thought she would go out of her way to put it in jeopardy. I try to concentrate on all the good things I know about Katniss but I can't focus now. Shiny images of Katniss flash through my mind and I can't concentrate.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Gale and I walk along a stream on the surface of District 13. We tried hunting but it seems even the slightest amount of weight I have gained from being pregnant has made my steps heavy and we have more then likely scared any game in the area off. It doesn't matter anyway, we don't really need the food. I am just so happy to be in the fresh air.

I walk a few feet ahead of Gale, mostly because neither of us has had much to say to one another. Truthfully, I am still angry at him for calling Peeta a coward but I know it's not worth a fight. Plus, he is probably the only reason I am even allowed above ground right now.

I hit a patch of sunlight along the bank of the stream and stop, turning my face toward the sun and closing my eyes. The warmth feels good on my skin, and the sun makes me think of Peeta. His favorite color was the color of sunset. It is the one thing I know about Peeta that is purely him, and something I realize I will be able to tell his child in the future.

As I stand in the sun, I think about the other genuine details I know about Peeta. One, he always liked to sleep with the window open. He told me once it was because living above the bakery made their home hot in District 12, and the cold air, even in the winter, was refreshing. Two, he always double-knotted his shoe laces since he had tripped once when he was young and busted his front lip open.

I keep my eyes closed as I try to think of any other small detail about Peeta that will be important to remember.

"You look happy out here," Gale says, breaking my train of thought.

I turn to look at my Gale, but offer no smile. I am almost angry he made me lose concentration.

Gale must take my silence as resentment and it forces him to do something he doesn't do often. he apologizes.

"I shouldn't have called Peeta a coward. I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know what he is going through," Gale says quickly.

I nod slowly. I agree, Gale has no idea what is happening to Peeta, and I can only imagine it, though I doubt my imagination is capable of considering all the awful things Snow may be doing to Peeta.

After a long moment, I can see Gale is waiting for me to speak, so I do.

"It's fine, Gale. You don't have to apologize to me," I say because in truth he doesn't. He didn't call me a coward.

"Well, yes I do, because I know it hurt you when I said it," Gale sighs and kicks a rock into the stream. "I know you care about him."

"Of course I do," I say simply. After all Peeta and I have been through, how could I not care for him?

"But not just because of the baby, right?" Gale asks.

I sigh. I know what Gale is trying to get at and it's just not something I feel like talking about now. I hardly understand my feelings for Peeta and right now, with the impending war, Peeta's capture, and my pregnancy trying to explain and sort out my feelings for Peeta and Gale seems too hard.

Or maybe it's too hard because I know in the end I will have to hurt Gale and I am not quite ready to lose him yet.

Gale takes my silence for confirmation to his question and now he sighs. "Sometimes I wish I had gone into that first arena with you. Then maybe you would look at me the way you look at him. Maybe that baby would have my eyes…"

"Or maybe we would both be dead," I say quickly. I would never wish that arena on anyone and it almost bothers me that Gale is saying now he had wished he could have gone.

"I doubt it. We have always been resourceful. We would have survived," Gale says with a small smile.

I, however, do not find his comment funny and ease myself down onto a rock so I do not have to look at Gale.

Gale seems to miss the cue that I want to be alone and quickly sits down next to me.

Silence fills the air now, and although it is not the carefree silence we once shared in the woods, Gale does seem more relaxed.

"I really missed hunting with you," Gale says..

I nod; this is something even I have to agree with. "I know."

"I keep thinking if we survive all of this that someday we can go back to the way things were. You and I out hunting together, a team, but I don't think that will ever happen again," Gale says, looking down at my stomach which is the obvious reason his dream won't come true, but we both know there are so many more reasons now.

"I don't think so," I speak truthfully. There is no point in trying to lie about it. I don't want to intentionally hurt him but I don't know how else to answer his question.

"I lost you the second he went into that arena with you," Gale says, looking down at his feet.

Again it comes back to the arena. It comes back to me being a prize that he thinks he had when in fact it was never that. I never belonged to anyone. He was my friend, and he never lost me, he just lost me in his own head now.

"Gale, you never lost me. You have always been one of my only friends," I say again speaking the truth.

"Don't you ever think it would have been more than that? If the Games had never happened?" Gale pushes.

I sigh. I guess that is a fair questions. I never wanted a family but I always assumed if I had to marry it would be Gale. it would have made sense for survival reasons; we could have pulled our resources, but in my head when I thought about that future it was never anything more than our deep friendship. There were not other feelings rooted in it.

"You knew I never wanted to marry anyone or have a family…" I reminded him.

Gale quickly looks up at me and then at my pregnant stomach. "But that changed now…"

"It changed because of the Games. If there hadn't been one, none of this would have happened," I say.

Gale seems to think about my words for a long minute and the nods. "Yeah, I know...it just doesn't make it easier, Katniss. Despite all of this, every time I look at you, I just want what Peeta has. I want to take his place…"

"You want to be tortured by the Capitol?" I scoff at his words, almost angered.

Gale laughs slightly and sadly. "No...I just can't help but be jealous. If he lives, he gets you."

"I am not a prize," I say quickly.

Gale looks up at me with sad eyes. "You are to me and I think Peeta would agree."

"I don't know about that," I say simply, unsure of what to say.

"But it's not just about the baby. I mean, you do love him, don't you?" Gale asks me suddenly.

I am caught off guard, and I don't know what to say, and so I say nothing.

My silence seems to be enough for Gale who doesn't press the matter of Peeta or the baby any further but I can see it in his expression as he looks back down. His eyes are so sad, so defeated, as if he is coming to terms with something I could never possibly understand. Even if I could understand, I have never been good with my words.

I decide to do the only thing I can think of and reach out to hug his shoulder. He is wounded and all I want to do is make him feel better.

Gale lets me embrace him but only for a moment before he stands up, gathering his crossbow.

"We should head back. Coin will be wondering about us," Gale says.

I nod and allow him to help me to my feet. The second I am steady, he drops my hand and moves ahead of me, back toward the entrance to District 13. I walk silently behind him, noticing that the extra weight from the pregnant belly makes each of my footsteps heavy in the woods, just like Peeta's steps.

* * *

_**PEETA POV**_

I am still trying to sort through the images of Katniss I know are real and the ones that are confusing me as I am lead by Snow's guards into a small room to get prepped for my national address.

The further away from Snow I am the more clear it is to me that he was trying to make me angry with Katniss and I understand that. What I don't understand is why it works. I love Katniss and I know Snow is just trying to turn me on her, but it's hard to remember that all the time.

I sit down in a small chair and wait for whoever is coming to dress me. I glance up at myself in the mirror and am disgusted by the skeleton staring back at me. I look horrible, nothing more there mere bones and my face is filthy. I look away in shame.

The next time I look up, however,I am shocked to find Portia standing behind me. She gives me a sad smile and I notice how thin she is, how washed out her skin is. She hardly has her standard makeup on and her hair is a dull shade of the blonde I remember it. I wonder if Snow has been holding her prisoner since she was my stylist for the Game.

Still, I am happy to see a familiar face.

"Portia," I stand as quickly as my defeated body will allow and try to hug her.

"Peeta, you are all skin and bones," Portia whispers in my ear as I feel her grab at my back.

I finally let go of her and climb back into my seat. I am nearly out of breath from her hug. "I apologize for how I look. I would imagine you were hoping for a better subject."

Portia shakes her head, though I can tell she feels sorry for me. "You were always my favorite muse."

I give her a weak smile and let her do the best she can with me. she manages it get me into a black suit and pull a red tie loosely around me, the way she positions it makes me look slightly bigger than I am now, though I notice the shoulders are rather loose.

"They measured your suit off of your measurements before the Game. I don't think anyone realized how much smaller you would be now," Portia comments, noticing the sagging shoulders I see in the mirror as well.

"Trust me, it's not like I want to be starving," I comment with a sigh.

"I know that and I admire you for it, Peeta. Such bravery...Katniss is lucky," Portia keeps her voice low as she speaks Katniss' name.

I look up at her with a cocked eyebrow. _Does she know about the rebellion? Surely, if she was part of it, Haymitch would have tried to get her out._

"What do you mean?" I ask, equally as quiet, as if we are telling a secret.

"We all make sacrifices. Some have already made theirs, and you surely are one that has sacrificed enough, as has Katniss. But both of you are still here, both of you are still sacrificing for each other. Maybe in different ways, but I suppose loves makes you do that. You both have always fought for each other. It's refreshing to see, and I hope, when this all ends, you get the happiness you both deserve together," Portia says.

Her words are somewhat cryptic, but eerily calming. "So you think Katniss and I are still in love?"

"I saw you two in the arena. The way you both looked at one another...no one can deny that is true love. I hope you never lose that," Portia says and then leans in to add. "Remember what I said to you before the Games?"

And the image of Portia telling me how much Katniss loved me before I was sent into the arena does come back into my mind. That image is so clear, so fresh, that I know it's real. The memories I am confused about are too shiny to be real. It's hard, but if I try hard enough I can tell a difference between what I know to be real and what I think may be untrue.

I just need to remember the difference. I need to remember what is real, and with Portia's words I realize I need to continue to help Katniss. What Snow said earlier was not true, Katniss is not the enemy. Snow is the enemy.

"Just keep helping Katniss, okay?" Portia whispers to me and then helps me out of my chair.

I give Portia a nod and follow her out onto the stage where Caesar is waiting for me. I am not surprised to see the purple-haired host, but I am surprised to see President Snow standing in the corner.

"Good to see you, Peeta," Caesar grins madly at me.

I just give him a simple nod. I cannot take my eyes off of Snow. I know it will be harder with him in here, but I know I need to get Katniss and those in the Districts a message of hope. They need to keep fighting.

"Did you have a good talk with your stylist, Mr. Mellark?" Snow asks me, hardly stepping out of the shadows.

I am confused by Snow's question. I am assuming Snow is talking about the brief but meaningful conversations Portia and I had about Katniss moments earlier, but surely he could not have heard that. It was so quick and hushed.

"I don't understand," I say simply.

"Let me remind you then," Snow says and motions to the guards near the door.

Suddenly, Portia is pushed into the room and on her knees. The guard behind her holds a gun to her head.

"What are you doing?" I stand quickly but am shoved back down by another guard I didn't even notice.

"Katniss does not need help. Anyone who thinks she does or supports her must be punished, and I can make sure that happens," Snow says as he grins madly between Portia and I.

Then with a simple nod by Snow the trigger is pulled and Porta slumps to the floor in front of me, out of view of the camera that will begin rolling in mere minutes. I glance up at Snow, the shock must be written on my face but all he does is give me a crooked, mad grin, and I realize that no matter what I do, he is still in control.

But I need to try and keep Katniss safe.

* * *

_**KATNISS POV**_

Gale and I head back to District 13 and I realize I am suddenly very hungry. I suppose that is the pregnancy but I also didn't eat a huge breakfast, and hardly anything after my routine round of morning sickness.

"I'm hungry...I think I may grab something to eat," I say to Gale as we get closer to the cafeteria level.

"I'll go with you," Gale offers.

It's in between meal times, but Coin has been very lenient with me and even has made sure I know where all of the extra, portable food is. I guess she thinks she is making friends with me this way, or at least forming a delicate relationship .

I don't really want Gale's company, especially after our awkward conversation in the woods. I just want some time to think about how to handle him. I have never been great with others feelings or how to compartmentalize my own really. I feel bad for him, but I don't know how to make him feel better or get him to realize its not a competition between himself and Peeta, it's just the way things have gone.

But I don't want to make Gale feel worse today then I think I already have and so I nod, welcoming his company.

However, the second we enter the cafeteria I wish Gale wasn't with me because there, on the screen in front of us, is Peeta giving a speech for the Capitol.

I move forward, covering my mouth with my hand. I feel my own lips trembling at the sight of Peeta. He looks so thin, and it's hard to hide the bruises now.

"What are they doing to him? He looks so thin…" I whisper out loud.

"He doesn't look that bad," Gale says.

I glance over at him to see he is standing in a combative stance, his arms over his chest and his back arched straight. Even his jaw is set.

"What do you mean? Look at him, Gale. They can't cover those bruises if they tried," I defend Peeta quickly, anger towards Gale boiling in my veins as tears for Peeta rise slowly in my eyes.

"Listen to him. They aren't killing him, not with those words," Gale says.

I turn back to the television and actually listen to what Peeta is saying. Up until now all I was focused on was his appearance.

"_I just want everyone to listen…_" Peeta's voice is shaky. It doesn't even sound like him. There is no hint of confidence or the Victor who could talk he and I out of anything. _"Keep yourselves safe. Know that there is a balance in all of this, and we cannot afford to disturb that. We can not afford to run ourselves extinct."_

"Just listen to him! He is making it harder for us!" Gale yells at the television. "He's being selfish."

"Selfish? Peeta has never been-" I start.

"Listen to him, Katniss. he is only worried about keeping himself safe. Whatever Snow is making him say or do, he is doing for himself!" Gale nearly yells at me.

"He is doing it for me! For this!" I point down in anger at my pregnant stomach. "He's still playing the Game!"

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you once in this whole thing!" Gale stares straight at me but points at the screen. He refuses to look at my pregnant stomach.

I go to defend Peeta again but it's as if Peeta is still watching out for me, because the next words out of his mouth make Gale's point invalid.

"_Every child deserves a chance to live in a world that does not know war. That is what I want for my child and for Katniss. So Katniss, if you are watching this, I just want you to be safe. Whatever that means, whatever you need to do, stay safe_," Peeta rushes his words at the end and I can see he is afraid of something in the corner of the room because he keeps looking there.

"_And what do you mean by that Peeta? Do you think that Katniss is not safe right now? Are you saying the rebels may have captured her?" _Caesar asks.

I can see that Peeta is unsure of how to answer this question, and his eyes dart to the corner a few more times before his unusually unsteady voice answers. _"I...I think maybe that could have happened. I...I don't know. I just know I want her to be safe…"_

"_Well, Peeta, I seriously doubt that the rebels that are holding Katniss hostage will let her see your message, and I doubt safety for her or your child is what they want, otherwise they wouldn't parade her around like she is disposable," _Caesar says.

Peeta glances once more into the corner of the room and then back at Caesar. _"I agree."_

And then Caesar thanks Peeta and the screen goes back to a picture of the government seal.

"Unbelievable. Now we are kidnapping you," Gale scoffs.

I turn my attention back to Gale now that the image of Peeta is no longer on the screen. "You don't know what is happening to him."

"I know that it doesn't matter. He knew the plan going into that arena, and so he of all people should never be saying those things!" Gale snaps back.

"He is playing the Game! That is all it is! He is trying to stay alive," I try to reason with Gale but I realize there probably is no reasoning because Gale will never understand it. He will never know the horror the Capitol is truly capable of. Not as intimately as Peeta or I do.

"He is practically defending a Capitol that murdered our entire District! That murdered his entire family!," Gale says with venom in his words.

And suddenly I realize something that I can only assume Gale has not realized. "He doesn't know that, Gale. How could he possibly know what happened to District 12?"

To my surprise, however, Gale sighs and nods, looking away from me. "Coin figured as much. I guess she was right in wanting us to film in District 12."

"What?" My eyes narrow at Gale and the anger is clear in my voice as well as the shock and confusing. "What did Coin figure?"

"That Peeta doesn't know about 12. She wants us to show him...to film you there like we did in District 8. I didn't think it was a good idea to bring you back there so I told her we wouldn't do it," Gale says.

"Why didn't you ask me what I thought? Why are you making decisions without me now?" I am angry at Gale because I think it's a great idea. Peeta needs to know I am safe but also know what happened to our home because he needs fuel to fight whatever Coin is doing to him.

"You haven't exactly been in the right frame of mind lately," Gale snarks back at me.

And that is enough for me. I don't need to stand here and listen to Gale make decisions for me especially when I don't agree with them. I know I need to talk to Coin about going to District 12 because for once I agree with her. I need to go to District 12. I need to show Peeta what happened to our home so he can understand what game he is really playing. I need to show the other Districts what the Capitol is truly capable of.


End file.
